Cuidando a Kurama-chan
by TheZoe611
Summary: Los Biju son criaturas fuertes, poderosas, y temidas, pero, sobre todo, no se enferman, o eso pensaba Kurama hasta que él mismo sufre semejante percance. Ahora, sin ser capaz de hablar sin estornudar, el Kyubi, el Biju más poderoso de todos, será cuidado por los mocosos de su Jinchuriki hasta que mejore... ¿Qué hizo para merecer esto? Serie de cinco cap. Lean y disfruten
1. Chapter 1

_**Este es una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió, en compensación a mis tardanzas con el fic "Zorro de Konoha". El relato ocurre antes del tercer fic de mi trilogía de las historias de Kurama con los hijos de Naruto, y serán unos tres capítulos a lo menos. Este es corto porque es el comienzo, y ya se me está haciendo tarde para ir a acostarme, porque mañana tengo U T-T.**_

 _ **En fin, espero disfruten esta pequeña introducción a la historia^^.**_

* * *

 ** _¿Seguro que los Biju no se enferman...?_**

* * *

Atardecía en _Konoha_ , donde los aldeanos caminaban por las calles haciendo sus compras, normalmente las mujeres acompañadas de sus hijos, hablando tranquilamente con alguien más. Y ciertas personas no eran la excepción.

-… Por favor, Kurama-san- pidió Hinata, mirando algo nerviosa al enorme zorro anaranjado que caminaba a su lado, con una banda negra de _Konoha_ en la frente, y moviendo molesto sus nueve colas.

-He dicho **no** \- murmuró molesto Kurama, frunciendo el ceño, y estornudó fuertemente.

-Sabe que Bolt no le tiró esas _kunai_ con intención de lastimarlo- le recordó Hinata, apenada.

-Lo sé, lo hizo para probar su puntería- gruñó el zorro, rascándose la nariz, que estaba algo roja, a lo que la mujer sonrió nerviosa- Desde que entró en la academia se ha vuelto un engreído igual a su viejo, y ha empeorado ahora que ese compañero tuyo le dio esa maldita clase de cómo se debe portar un arma-

-Shino-kun lo hizo porque a los de primer año se les enseña lo básico- explicó Hinata, deteniéndose en una tienda para comprar las verduras para la cena- Bolt solo… Bueno, quiso experimentar un poco-

-Sí, con mis nueve colas- gruñó más molesto el zorro, sentándose y cruzándose de brazos, mientras atendían a la _Hyuga_. En eso, volvió a estornudar.

Hinata suspiró apesadumbrada, pagando la lechuga.

Esa tarde, después de clases, Bolt, molesto porque su padre volvió a olvidarse a ir a buscarlo a la Academia porque, junto a Kurama, tuvo una misión en el día, empezó a lanzarle a ambos _kunai_ , haciendo que ella y Himawari se ocultaran detrás del sillón, y su marido y el _Kyubi_ esquivaran las armas del pequeño, hasta que una le llegó a la cola del zorro…

Y, por eso, para que se calmara un poco, lo invitó a acompañarlo a comprar las cosas para la cena, mientras intentaba charlar con él para que se le bajara el mal humor.

-Muchas gracias, que les vaya bien, Hinata-sama, Kurama-sama- se despidió el vendedor.

-Igualmente- se despidió Hinata, alejándose, mientras el zorro la seguía en silencio- Kurama-san, ¿por qué nunca devuelve los saludos?- le preguntó, curiosa.

- _Bha_. Es cierto que han pasado ya dos años desde que estoy fuera del mocoso, pero eso no significa que me rebajaré para algo así- murmuró Kurama, mirando para otro lado al estornudar.

-… ¿Aún no acepta del todo a los aldeanos?- le preguntó algo triste Hinata, haciendo que Kurama la mirara, dejando de restregarse la nariz.

-… No es algo que se haga tan fácilmente- le aseguró fastidiado el _Kyubi_ , mientras hacía ruidos con su nariz para respirar mejor. Le molestaba verla así de deprimida, al fin y al cabo, en la familia _Uzumaki_ , a la única que respetaba, o jamás le gruñía, era a la mujer que caminaba a su lado-… Pero de a poco lo intento-

Al escucharlo, Hinata le sonrió, más animada.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, Kurama-san- le aseguró, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

- _Tsch_ \- Kurama bufó, mirando para otro lado, con un leve rubor, aun preguntándose cómo diablos el tonto de Naruto pudo conseguir a semejante mujer…

-No se enoje más, Kurama-san- le pidió Hinata, sonriendo.

- _Tsch_. Lo haré cuando tus mocosos me dejen un día en paz- le aseguró, haciendo que se riera levemente.

-Sabe que a Himawari le gusta mucho estar con usted-

-Se me pega como lapa, y le ha dado esa estúpida idea de que sea su compañero cuando salga de la academia. Ella no debería entrar ahí. No tiene madera de _kunoichi_ -murmuró molesto Kurama.

-Lo dice porque no quiere que ella esté en peligro- le señaló Hinata, haciendo que el _Kyubi_ se sonrojara fuertemente, pero, como siempre, no se atreviera a gritarle- Pero es necesario que ella sepa defenderse, y se equivoca con respecto a ella. Himawari tiene capacidades para ser una excelente _kunoichi_. Es hija de su padre y mía.

" _Eso es lo que me preocupa…"_ pensó fastidiado el zorro, y estornudó fuertemente, haciendo que la mujer lo mirara, algo preocupada.

-Aun así, ¿podrías decirle a los mocosos que me dejen, al menos por un maldito y condenado día, **en paz**?- pidió Kurama, rascándose nuevamente la nariz, que ya estaba bastante roja- Estoy harto de que la mocosa, cuando me ve, se me abalance y me aplaste, y de que el tornillo me use como muñeco de práctica para cada tontería que le enseñan en la academia-

-Pero, Kurama-san…-sonrió nerviosa Hinata.

-Siempre con lo mismo- continuo Kurama, fastidiado- Un poco de espacio es lo único que pido.

-¿Espacio?- se quedó pensativa la pelinegra- Disculpe, pero eso ni Naruto-kun ni yo podemos conseguirle. Bolt y Himawari siempre logran encontrarlo… A menos a que quiera regresar por un tiempo al interior de Naruto-kun-sugirió Hinata.

-¡NO!- saltó molesto Kurama, asustándola- ¡AH! ¡N-No quise…! ¡Digo…!- se alteró al verla asustada, pero se quedó en blanco al verla sonreír, algo divertida.

-Entonces, aunque quiera un tiempo lejos de mis niños, no quiere estar tan lejos de ellos- sentenció Hinata, haciendo que el _Kyubi_ murmurara por lo bajo, enojado por haber caído en semejante trampa.

-Entonces, ¿qué diablos sugieres?- le preguntó Kurama, para que se olvidara del hecho de que, aunque él quería descansar de sus mocosos, no planeaba abandonarlos.

-Bueno…- pensó Hinata-… ¿Pedírselos?- sugirió, haciendo que el zorro la quedara mirando.

-Me mandarían a la…-

-Kurama-san- lo interrumpió Hinata, frunciendo levemente el ceño, asustando a Kurama.

-Y-Ya sé… Ya sé… Nada de groserías- murmuró el _Kyubi_ , recordando cierta charla que tuvo con la _Hyuga_.

Había estado discutiendo con Naruto sobre la torpeza de este en una misión, frente a los niños, y se le salió cierta palabra que, después de decirla, Hinata se lo llevó del salón de la oreja, y le estuvo dando un sermón de una media hora, pidiéndole que se abstuviera de usar un lenguaje de ese tipo, especialmente frente a los niños.

De mala gana, y algo temeroso, aceptó.

Suspiró, molesto al recordar ese incidente, y, entonces, volvió a estornudar, pero tan fuerte que le salió un moco, por lo que se detuvo, tosiendo.

-¿Kurama-san?- Hinata también se detuvo, mirándolo preocupado.

-E-Estoy bien- aseguró Kurama, tapándose la nariz, molesto con ese último estornudo tan vergonzoso.

-No, no lo está- Hinata se le acercó- Desde que regresó de esa misión con Naruto-kun ha estado estornudando-se agachó para estar a su altura, y sacó un pañuelo- Vamos, Kurama-san- le pidió, poniéndoselo en la nariz.

-¡¿Q-Qué acaso crees que soy uno de los mocosos para que me limpies los mocos o algo así?!- exigió saber avergonzado el zorro, pero se calló al verla tan preocupada.

Se tragó el orgullo, y se sonó la nariz con el pañuelo, al que Hinata apretaba levemente, para ayudarlo.

-¿Ve?- Hinata le sonrió, levantándose y botando el papel, mientras Kurama estaba bastante rojo por lo sucedido, pero entonces volvió a estornudar, haciendo que ella lo mirara preocupada- ¿Seguro que se siente bien? Naruto-kun me contó que cayó al agua durante la misión-

-Me resbalé y caí a ese estúpido arroyo mientras peleábamos contra esos vándalos- recordó molesto Kurama, empezando a toser- P-Pero no voy a enfermarme ni nada por el estilo- aseguró- **Los _Biju_ no nos enfermamos** -sentenció.

-Sí, pero… Kurama-san, usted no se ha cuidado últimamente- le hizo señalar Hinata, preocupada, tomando su atención- Suele estar mucho tiempo afuera de la casa, antes de irse a dormir con Himawari-

-Me gusta vigilar que no hay nadie que aceche la casa-aseguró Kurama.

-Pero… ¿No sería suficiente con verificar que no hay nadie con malas intenciones cerca?- preguntó Hinata, dejándolo calladito, hasta que estornudó fuertemente- ¿Kurama-san?- lo miró preocupada.

-¡E-Estoy bien!- aseguró Kurama, rascándose la nariz ya roja, pero estornudó más fuerte.

-¿Sabe qué? Vámonos a la casa. Le daré de beber algo caliente- sentenció Hinata, preocupada por su estado- Vamos, Kurama-san- emprendió camino.

-¡¿Q-Qué?!- la miró molesto Kurama, sin moverse de donde estaba- ¡Yo no…!- estornudó- ¡No estoy…!- otro estornudo-… ¡Enfermo!- aseguró, empezando a toser, haciendo que la mujer se detuviera, y se volteara preocupada.

Demonios… La cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas… Estaba enojado porque Bolt lo usó de tiro al blanco… Con Himawari por no dejarlo nunca en paz… Con esa mujer por preocuparse tanto… Con Naruto por… no sabía por qué, pero estaba enojado con todo el mundo por ese insoportable dolor de cabeza, y esos estornudos insoportable…

Empezó a temblar, sintiendo ahora que la cabeza empezaba a quemarle… y… antes de darse cuenta… había caído al duro piso, haciendo que los aldeanos que hacían las compras se detuvieran, de inmediato.

-¡Kurama-san!- Hinata se le acercó, preocupada, dejando en el piso la comida para la cena- ¡Kurama-san!- lo llamó, pero el zorro estaba dormido, sudando levemente, y algo sonrojado.

Hinata, sin darse cuenta en los aldeanos que empezaron a rodearlos, preocupados por la situación, le quito con cuidado la banda al _Kyubi_ , y puso su mano en la frente de este, para darse cuenta que tenía mucha fiebre.

-… ¿Kurama-san?- lo miró, sorprendida y preocupada.

Kurama frunció el ceño, jadeando levemente…

* * *

La cabeza le daba vueltas… Sentía como si hubiera salido de algún maldito _genjutsu_ o algo peor… Se sentía cansado… Y acalorado. ¡Demonios! ¡¿Cómo es que hacía tanto calor…?! ¡¿Acaso Bolt le prendió fuego a la casa o algo así…?! ¡Cuando lo agarrara….!

Aun así, no podía moverse bien. Frunció el ceño, y abrió sus cansados ojos rojo sangre, viendo todo borroso, pero recobrando mejor el conocimiento.

Sabía que estaba de vuelta en la casa del mocoso, por el olor. Podía escuchar los pasos a su alrededor, y voces familiares hablando entre ellas, preocupados. Sintió que tenía puesto algo encima, como una frazada, y su cabeza estaba recostada en una almohada.

Cerró los ojos, empezando a toser. Demonios… La garganta le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

-¡Kurama-chan!- escuchó, y sintió que un pequeño cuerpo aterrizaba encima, quitándole la respiración por unos momentos.

-¡Mocosa…!- se sentó de un movimiento, mirando Himawari en su regazo, que, para sorpresa suya, se veía bastante preocupada-¿Qué te…?- pero no pudo preguntar más, porque sintió que se le iban las energías, por lo que cayó al piso, aunque al menos su cabeza aterrizó en la almohada.

-¡Ah! ¡Kurama!- Naruto se le acercó, claramente preocupado.

-¿Qué demonios…?- el zorro abrió los ojos, ya con la vista más clara, para darse cuenta que estaba en el salón de la casa, encima de la alfombra. No solo estaban Naruto y su mocosa, también estaban Bolt, Hinata… ¿Kakashi, Sakura y Sarada…? ¿Eh…?

-No te desabrigues, viejo zorro- Naruto lo volvió a tapar, extrañándolo más.

-¿Qué…?- Kurama lo miró más desorientado que nunca. ¿A que iba tanta preocupación por parte de su _Jinchūriki_?

-Perdón- se disculpó Himawari, al lado de su hermano, que miraba todo cruzado de brazos.

-¡No es tu culpa! ¡Es culpa de Kurama por enfermarse-dattebasa!- aseguró el rubio.

-No es su culpa- le aseguró Sarada, frunciendo el ceño- Nadie busca enfermarse- el rubio le mostró la lengua burlescamente.

-¿Qué cosa…?- preguntó con un hilo de voz Kurama, haciendo que lo miraran- Yo no… No estoy enfermo…-aseguró cansado.

-¿Cómo qué no?- le preguntó Sakura, cruzándose de brazos.

-Kurama-san, te desmayaste de camino a la casa, ¿no te acuerdas?- le preguntó Hinata.

-… ¿Me desmayé…?- se preguntó el zorro, y empezó a toser, alertando a todos- ¿Qué demonios…?-

-Parece que contrajiste una enfermedad- le dijo la pelirrosa- Naruto me llamó para hacerte un chequeo. No te preocupes, _shannaro_ , es solo un resfriado-

-¿Qué…?- Kurama se sentó, mirándola molesto- Los _Biju_ no nos resfriamos- le aseguró casi gruñendo, pero empezó a estornudar.

-Si… Se nota…-lo quedó mirando la _kunoichi_.

-En fin. Me alegra que estés bien- le aseguró el _Hokage_ , tomando su atención como la de los demás- Vine en cuanto escuché que te desmayaste, pero, si es un resfriado, entonces no es nada grave… ¿Pero nunca antes te habías resfriado?-preguntó, algo curioso.

-¿Has escuchado alguna vez a un _Biju_ estornudar por problemas de salud?- preguntó molesto Kurama- **No estoy resfriado….** \- empezó a decir, hasta estornudar fuertemente.

-Tienes fiebre, estás sudando, estornudas…- contó Sakura- ¿Seguro que no es un resfrío?- le preguntó sarcásticamente, haciendo que Kurama mirara para otro lado.

-Dijiste que cayó a un río durante la misión, ¿verdad?- Kakashi miró a Naruto, que asintió.

-Sí. Desde entonces empezó a estornudar-dattebayo- recordó el rubio.

-Yo no…- estornudó Kurama- No estoy…- volvió a estornudar- ¡ARGH! ¡Demonios!- se tapó la nariz, ya harto.

-¡Se resfrió~! ¡Se resfrió~!- se burló Bolt, divertido.

-¡Bolt!- lo regañó Hinata, poniéndole una manta en los hombros a Kurama, sonrojándolo, y que Naruto inflara los cachetes, celoso.

-… Lo siento, mamá…- murmuró el pequeño, haciendo que Himawari sonriera divertida.

-Sakura-san, ¿por qué no sana a Kurama-chan como me sanó a mí cuando me sentí mal?- le preguntó la pequeña girasol, algo curiosa.

-El _jutsu_ sanador no sirvió con Kurama- recordó Sakura, algo extrañada- Tal vez porque es un _Biju_ , tiene un metabolismo diferente y no resulta-

-… Demonios…- gruñó Kurama, con la nariz roja, sudando levemente, y con las orejas gachas, fastidiado con lo que acababa de pasar-…Por el _Sabio_ … ¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS SE HA ESCUCHADO DE UN _BIJU_ QUE SE HA RESFRIADO?!- se rascó la cabeza, enfurecido.

-Vamos, cálmate-dattebayo- le pidió Naruto, con una gota en la cabeza.

-Lo mejor será que tomes reposo, hasta que sanes- sentenció Sakura.

-No irás a misiones hasta entonces- ordenó Kakashi, serio, dejándolo atónito- No planeo que alguien de la aldea trabaje en este estado- agregó al ver que iba a reclamar, dejándolo callado.

-Que suerte… Ojalá yo me enfermara, así no iría a clases-dattebasa- opinó Bolt.

-Los _shannaro_ no se enferman…- murmuró Sarada.

-¡¿Qué?!- se enojó el pequeño.

-Tranquilo, Kurama-chan- Himawari se acercó al resfriado _Biju_ \- ¡Yo cuidaré de ti!- le sonrió, dejándolo en blanco.

-Esto será divertido-dattebasa- sonrió Bolt, ya imaginando algo que le puso los pelos de punta al _Kyubi_.

No… Lo único que quería era un tiempo para relajarse… Y ahora… la mocosa iba a estar pegada como chicle…. Y el mocoso, era seguro, le iba a gastar una broma en su estado…

Iba a sufrir algo cercano al infierno….

Sarada miró extrañada a Kurama, que ahora era rodeado de un aura deprimente.

Los adultos intercambiaron miradas, preguntándose si ese era algún otro síntoma.

* * *

 ** _Como ven, Kurama-chan se ha resfriado, y ahora será el turno de sus mocosos en cuidarlo... Pero veamos si sobrevive a esto ^^'._**

 ** _Si tienen alguna sugerencia para el cuidado del Kyubi, sería divertido leerlo^^. Especialmente para Himawari-chan, que será la "doctora girasol"_**

 ** _-¡¿Y yo qué?!- me preguntó Bolt._**

 ** _-Mm... ¿Mata sanos?-_**

 ** _-¡¿EH?!-_**

 ** _-Esto...*ACHU*... no es divertido...- gruñó Kurama, acostado._**

 ** _-Tranquilo, Kurama-chan- Himawari se le acercó- Yo cuidaré de ti-_**

 ** _-NOOOOOOOOOOO-_**

 ** _-Oye, oye... ¬¬'-_**

 ** _-Shannaro- murmuró Sarada._**

 ** _-En fin, Sarada-chan, será tu turno dar la despedida._**

 ** _-Bien- la niña se acomodó los lentes- A todos los lectores, esperamos que esta pequeña historia de tres capítulos sea de su agrado. Nos vemos en el próximo (que tal vez sea este fin de semana), no olviden comentar y...-_**

 ** _-¡Nos vemos-dattebasa!-interrumpió Bolt, contento, fastidiando a la Uchiha._**

 ** _-*ACHU*... Dejen de hacer ruido...- gruñó Kurama._**

 ** _-¡Kurama-chan, encontré una vacuna gigante!- avisó Himawari, asustandolo- Esto sana personas, ¿verdad?-_**

 ** _-¡¿TE PAREZCO UNA PERSONA...?! ¡E-ESPERA...! ¡NO TE ME ACERQUES CON ESA COSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-_**

 ** _Nos leemos^^' (me despido, ignorando al pobre Biju a mis espaldas)_**


	2. Cuidando al Kyubi

_**Cuidando al Kyubi.**_

* * *

Era un hermoso día en _Konoha_. Las nubes blancas y esponjosas no le quitaban el protagonismo al cielo azul del día, por lo que los cálidos rayos del sol iluminaban a los aldeanos, quienes, de buen humor, se saludaban mutuamente, felices de los tiempos de paz…

 _-¡ACHUUUUUUUUUUU!-_

… y la buena salud que gozaban…

 _-¡ACHUUUUUU!-_

Como siempre, aquel que estornudaba fuertemente, por naturaleza iba en contra del buen humor que llenaba a la aldea…

El _Kyubi_ , que desde el día anterior había caído enfermo, se encontraba recostado en el salón de la residencia _Uzumaki_ , con un paño mojado en la frente, el mentón apoyado en sus brazos, y estos a la almohada blanca que usaba para reposar la cabeza, mientras sus nueve colas se movían fastidiadas debajo de la sabana roja que tenía en la espalda para mantenerse abrigado. A su lado estaba un cuenco con agua fría, y una caja de pañuelos.

 _-¡ACHU!-_ volvió a estornudar- De-Demonios…- murmuró con la voz ronca, a causa del resfrío.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, Kurama-san?- le preguntó Hinata, preocupada, entrando al salón con una bandeja con una sopa humeante.

-… ¿Quieres que te responda?- murmuró molesto el zorro, volviendo a estornudar.

-¿Significa que no ha mejorado?- se preocupó la pelinegra, sentándose a su lado y dejando la bandeja frente al zorro, que la miró de reojo.

-¿Realmente creías que esta cosa podía bajarme la fiebre?- preguntó Kurama, señalando el paño blanco.

-Normalmente funciona- aseguró Hinata, preocupada, tomando el paño-… Está seco- murmuró, empezando a humedecer la tela en el cuenco de agua, mientras el zorro la miraba de reojo, haciendo ruidos con su nariz roja.

-… ¿Y la mocosa?- preguntó, algo extrañado. Había estado durmiendo toda la noche sin interrupciones (ya que su _Jinchūriki_ tuvo piedad de él, y no le permitió a los dos mocosos dormir junto a él) y cuando despertó hacía ya una hora, más o menos, Bolt se había ido a la academia, Naruto se fue a la torre _Hokage_ , y su mocosa estaba recién despertando.

-Himawari ya se está cambiando- le explicó Hinata, poniendo su mano en la frente del zorro y otra en la suya-… La fiebre no ha bajado…- murmuró, preocupada.

-No es necesario que me tomes la temperatura para darme cuenta- murmuró molesto Kurama, mientras ella le ponía con delicadeza el paño mojado.

-¿Cómo se siente ahora?-preguntó Hinata, sonriendo.

-… _Tsch_. Un trozo de tela empapado no hace la diferencia…- murmuró Kurama, cerrando los ojos para sentir la fría humedad del paño que le hacía sentir mejor ante la fiebre.

Hinata sonrió, sabiendo que lo que decía el zorro no era verdad.

-… Oye- murmuró el zorro, tomando su atención- ¿Qué es esa cosa?- señaló la sopa.

-Ah, es sopa de pollo- explicó Hinata- Es un alimento saludable para los enfermos-

-… Pollo…- murmuró Kurama, y se fijó en el ave que se acicalaba el ala, posado en la puerta corrediza que daba al patio- ¿Y si lo cocinas a él?- lo señaló.

-¡¿Eh?!- se asustó Hinata, mientras el pájaro levantaba la cabeza de golpe- ¡Kurama-san! ¡¿Por qué dice eso?!- pidió saber, nerviosa- ¡Neji-niisan no es comida!-le recordó avergonzada.

-Ese pajarraco está aquí gracias al _viejo_ \- le recordó Kurama, sin despegar la vista en la asustada ave, mientras sus colas se movían cuidadosamente-… Así que tal vez su carne tenga algunas propiedades que sirvan mejor que la del pollo… Si al menos le cocinas un ala o la pata…-

-Por favor, Kurama-san- pidió nerviosa Hinata, asustándose con solo imaginar semejante acto- L-Le aseguro que la sopa le hará bien-

-Mm…- el resfriado zorro la miró de reojo, pero después al ave, quien había despegado vuelo raudamente-… Cobarde-murmuró, y estornudó- ¡Demonios…! Ya no aguanto este maldito resfrío- gruñó, rascándose la cabeza, pero se detuvo al escuchar unos pasitos que reconoció de inmediato.

El _Kyubi_ miró para atrás para ver como aterrizaba fuertemente en su espalda la menor de los _Uzumaki_.

-¡Kurama-chan~! ¡Buenos días~!- saludo Himawari, sentándose en la espalda del adolorido zorro.

-Himawari, no te subas de esa forma en Kurama-san. Recuerda que está delicado- le recordó Hinata, a lo que su hija sonrió contenta.

-Condenada mocosa…- murmuró Kurama, mirándola de reojo, y se quedó en blanco al ver lo que traía puesto- ¡¿Q-QUÉ DEMONIOS…?! ¡¿DÓNDE RAYOS SACASTE ESA COSA?!-

-¿Eh?- Himawari, que traía un pequeño vestido rosa de enfermera, con el sombrero incluido, inclinó la cabeza, extrañada, haciéndola ver más tierna aun de lo que era normalmente para el zorro.

-¡¿QUÉ DE DONDE RAYOS SACASTE ESA CONDENADA ROPA?!- le gritó el zorro, golpeando el piso con la palma varias veces para tomar su atención, sin darse cuentas que hacía que todo en el salón saltara levemente, incluyendo a Hinata, quien, sin dejar su posición de estar sentada de rodillas, sonrió nerviosa.

-Pero si Sakura-san me la dio en mi cumpleaños- sonrió Himawari, mostrando un bolso rosa con una cruz roja en la tela-¿Vez, Kurama-chan? Aquí tengo todo lo que se necesita para cuidarte...-

-¡VE A CAMBIARTE DE INMEDIATO!- ordenó Kurama, enfurecido por ver que su mocosa se viera tan tierna con esa ropa.

Demonios, si ese condenado rubio pálido se asomaba a la casa… ¡NO QUERÍA NI PENSAR LO QUE PODRÍA HACERLE A ESE SINVERGÜENZA QUE SE ACERCABA TANTO A SU MOCOSA!

-Nop~- Himawari se bajó del zorro, sonriendo- ¡Sin ella, no puedo ser tu enfermera, Kurama-chan!- le dijo.

-¿A-Ah…?-el zorro parpadeo, sintiendo que ahora sus mejillas ya rojas por la fiebre se ponían más rojas.

Hinata sonrió, algo apenada.

-¡N-NO NECESITO ENFERMERAS! ¡¿DE DONDE DEMONIOS SE TE OCURRIÓ ESO?! ¡VE A SACARTE ESA COSA… A…! _¡ACHUUUUUUUUU!-_ estornudó el zorro.

-Pe… Pero…- se entristeció Himawari, mientras Kurama se sonaba la nariz con el pañuelo que Hinata le dio de la cajita- Pero… Si no soy enfermera, ¿cómo voy a ayudar a cuidar a Kurama-chan?- preguntó tristemente.

Kurama dejó de sonarse la nariz y la miró.… Ay no… Himawari ya estaba poniendo esos ojitos tan tristes que él tanto odiaba, y su labio empezaba a temblar, dando a entender que iba a llorar…

¡DEMONIOS!

-¡ESTÁ BIEN!- rugió harto el zorro, haciendo que la pequeña sonriera contenta- Si con eso me dejas tranquilo…- murmuró, enfurecido por ser tan débil al ver a la niña tan triste.

-¡Sí~!- Himawari se sentó frente a él, depositando su bolsito a su lado- ¡Ya verás que te curaré, Kurama-chan!-

El zorro, simplemente, miró para otro lado, sintiendo que la cabeza iba a explotarle en más de un sentido.

-Mami, ¿Qué hay que hacer para que Kurama-chan sane?- preguntó Himawari a su madre, que sonreía enternecida.

-Primero Kurama-san tendría que tomarse la sopa- le explicó Hinata.

-¡Bien~!- sonrió Himawari, tomando la cuchara con un poco de la sopa humeante- Kurama-chan, aquí viene el trencito~-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- el _Kyubi_ reaccionó molesto, y empezó a mover su cabeza para que la mocosa no le hiciera tragarse la sopa con todo y cuchara- ¡¿Qué pretendes?!-

-Vamos, Kurama-chan. Tienes que tomarte la sopa- le dijo su enfermera.

-¡NO SOY UN CRÍO PARA QUE ME DEN EL TRENCITO!-gruñó Kurama- ¡Y NO TE RÍAS!- miró a Hinata, que se tapaba la boca para no reírse de las expresiones del zorro.

-Pero…- Himawari lo miró entristecida, dejándolo quietecito-… Pero si Kurama-chan no se toma el trencito, no se va a recuperar-

El zorro tragó saliva, ya viendo que su mocosa volvía a poner esa cara de perrito abandonado que tanto odiaba…

¡MALDITO EL SHINOBI QUE INVENTÓ EL _TRENCITO!_

-Bien…- gruñó Kurama, de muy mala gana.

-¡Sí~!- se alegró Himawari- Entonces, Kurama-chan, prepárate, que aquí viene el trencito- le acercó la cuchara, pero el zorro no abrió la boca, solo hizo una mueca amarga, mirando para otro lado- Kurama-chan- la niña infló los cachetes.

-Himawari, tal vez Kurama-san no quiere tomar la sopa porque está algo caliente- le sonrió Hinata- Tienes que soplar para que se temple-

-Oh~- sonrió la enfermera, y empezó a soplar la cuchara, fastidiando más al zorro- Kurama-chan, ahora sí esta lista~-le tendió nuevamente la cuchara.

El _Kyubi_ la miró de reojo, y, simplemente, abrió los labios de un lado de su hocico.

-Kurama-chan, tus dientes no dejan entrar al trencito- le indicó Himawari, ya que el zorro mantenía firmemente apretados sus filosos colmillos.

Kurama frunció la nariz, y, abrió levemente la boca.

-¡Bien~!- sonrió contenta la pequeña- Kurama-chan, tienes que decir _"Aah~"_ -

-¡¿Qué?!- se enojó, pero la niña le puso esos ojitos que eran su debilidad-… A-ah…- abrió de muy mala gana la boca.

-¡Aquí va el trencito~!-y, de golpe, le metió la cuchara en la boca, sin darse cuenta que el metal estuvo a punto de atravesar la mejilla del _Kyubi_.

-¡Ah! ¡Kurama-san!- se asustó Hinata, mientras el zorro tosía asqueado, agarrándose la garganta.

-¡M-Mocosa estúpida…! ¡¿Q-Querías matarme?!- jadeo adolorido Kurama, mirando molesto a Himawari, que parecía a punto de llorar-… ¿Ah…?-

-P-Perdón… Yo no… El trencito… excedió la velocidad…- gimió la niña, bastante apenada. Hinata le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza.

Kurama, al verla de esa forma, suspiró, ya olvidándose de que casi le atraviesan la mejilla con una cuchara.

-Aah…- abrió la boca, sorprendiendo a la niña-… ¿Qué esperas? La sopa se enfría-

Himawari parpadeo, y sonrió contenta. Llenó la cuchara, y empezó a soplar la sopa para templarla.

-Esta vez el tren irá correctamente- sonrió la pequeña, dándole de comer la sopa, esta vez sin lastimarlo- ¿Está rica?-

-… No está mal…- murmuró el zorro, tragando

Hinata sonrió, contenta, mientras su hija volvía a darle una cucharada de sopa al _Kyubi_ , que abría la boca para recibir el _trencito…_

* * *

-… Entonces, Gyuki no se ha enfermado alguna vez, ¿verdad-dattebayo?- repitió Naruto, quien, sentado en una banca de un parque, hablaba por celular, bastante preocupado.

- _Yho. Si se enferma, yo hago que duerma. ¿A qué viene el dilema?_ \- preguntó la voz de Killer Bee.

-Pues…- Naruto se rascó la mejilla, preocupado- ¿Está él contigo?-

- _Está conmigo, pero no porque lo obligo ni hostigo, sino porque lo bendigo con este estribillo. Wii~-_

-¿Lo puedes poner en alta voz?-

- _Me lo pides de una manera veloz, como si intentaras cocer arroz, pero como no es feroz, me vuelvo el portavoz_ \- rapeo el moreno, apretando un botón.

- _¿Alo? ¿Naruto? ¿Me escuchas?_ \- habló la voz de Gyuki- _¿De verdad me puede escuchar desde aquí? No entiendo cómo funciona esta cosa_ \- admitió.

- _Vamos, Hach-chan, no te pongas a temblar por mi maravilloso celular-_

-Sí, Gyuki, te escucho- sonrió Naruto, al escuchar un coletazo y un quejido del otro lado.

- _Bien, entonces, Naruto. ¿Qué te preocupa?-_ preguntó el _Hachibi_ , ignorando a su compañero tirado en el suelo, bastante adolorido, pero con la mano con el celular en alto, para que el pulpo pueda hablar sin problemas- _¿Por qué preguntaste si me he enfermado? Los Biju no se enferman-_

 _-_ Sí… Lo sé… Pero tengo una duda…- sonrió nervioso Naruto, sabiendo que cierto zorro no le perdonaría la vida si se enteraba que abrió la boca con respecto a su estado a uno de sus hermanos-… ¿Realmente no es posible que se resfríen o algo así?-

- _Mm… Técnicamente, como somos seres de chakra, el resfriarnos no es algo que pueda pasar… Pero…-_

-¿Pero…?-

- _… Naruto… El Kyubi se enfermó, ¿verdad?-_

-¡¿EEEEEEHHHH?!- saltó Naruto, haciendo que los aldeanos lo quedaran mirando- ¡AH! ¡N-No es nada-dattebayo!- aseguró avergonzado, por lo que las personas volvieron a lo suyo- G-Gyuki… ¿C-Cómo supiste…?-preguntó, nervioso.

- _Es lo único que se me ocurre para que me hagas semejante pregunta_ \- admitió el _Hachibi-Pero no te preocupes, no le diré al resto de los Biju-_ prometió.

-Gracias-dattebayo-

- _Yho, al final el zorro lanudo empezó a soltar estornudos-_

 _-¿Cuáles son los síntomas del Kyubi, Naruto?-_ preguntó Gyuki, ignorando a su compañero.

-Pues… Ha estornudado bastante, le duele la garganta, y suda mucho-dattebayo- recordó Naruto- Ayer llegó a perder la conciencia por la fiebre-

Al escucharlo, Gyuki frunció el ceño.

- _¿Cuándo se enfermó?-_

-Ayer, cuando hicimos una misión, cayó al agua, y desde entonces empezaron los síntomas-dattebayo-explicó el rubio-… Nunca antes lo había visto así- admitió- Anoche fui a verlo mientras dormía… Gyuki, realmente se ve mal el viejo zorro-

-… _Oye, Naruto…-_ murmuró el _Hachibi_ , claramente preocupado- _¿No crees que, en realidad, la razón de que el Kyubi enfermó es por tus hijos?-_

 _-_ ¿Ah?-

- _Escúchame bien. El Kyubi es el único de nosotros que está tan en contacto con humanos que están en la edad de ser propensos a las enfermedades. Aquí en Kumo me relaciono más con los adultos, y el Ichibi vive a las afueras de Suna, por lo que no está las 24 horas del día con los niños del lugar-_ le explicó Gyuki- _Supongo que el estar tanto tiempo con ellos, hizo que al final se debilitara un poco con el tiempo, sin que él mismo se diera cuenta, y el chapuzón que se dio ayer debió ser la gota que derramó el vaso para que su salud colapsara-_

Naruto abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-… Ya veo…-murmuró el rubio- Gracias, Gyuki-

- _Está bien. Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en volver a llamar con esta cosa, o, mejor, nos comunicamos como siempre desde tu espacio mental. Es más cómodo que esto-_

 _-Yho. La cosa con la que tratas no es horrorosa, así que no la trates de mugrosa, porque soy yo quien la deja lustrosa-_

 _-_ Nos vemos, Bee-osan, Gyuki- cortó Naruto, sin antes escuchar otro golpe del otro lado-… Entonces…- el rubio se estiró, y miró el cielo-… Viejo zorro… ¿Cómo es que no te diste cuenta-dattebayo…?

" _O… tal vez… Sí te diste cuenta…"_ pensó el rubio, recordando el cariño que tenía el _Kyubi_ a sus hijos…

Suspiró, rascándose la cabellera rubia... ¿Cómo él mismo no se dio cuenta que su compañero estaba enfermándose de a poco...?

* * *

 _Residencia Uzumaki..._

-¿Cómo te sientes, Kurama-chan?- le preguntó contenta Himawari al zorro que miraba para otro lado, mientras Hinata se retiraba con el plato vacío de sopa.

-... Si me dejas tranquilo al menos un condenado minuto...- empezó a hablar, hasta estornudar fuertemente.

-Kurama-chan, sigues malito- Himawari infló los cachetes y ella misma empezó a limpiarle la nariz con un pañuelo de la cajita.

-¡¿Q-Qué haces...?!- se molestó el zorro, pero su mocosa le sonrió, haciendo que se quedara calladito, dejando que le limpiaran la nariz.

¡DEMONIOS! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tierna...?

-¡Ya sé!- Himawari sonrió por su idea, y, tomando otra toallita, la partió en dos, a cada parte la hizo un tubito, y se las puso en los orificios del _Kyubi_ , tomándolo desprevenido- ¡Con esto ya no te saldrán mocos~!

-¡Mocosa!- se molestó Kurama, y se calló de inmediato porque su voz sonó horrible por tener la nariz tapada.

Al escucharlo, Himawai se puso a reír, mientras él, murmurando por lo bajo, se quitaba los trozos de tela, sintiendo que ya no podía pasarle nada más humillante.

-Ya verás que esto te hará bien- prometió la niña, y empezó a buscar algo en su bolsito.

-¿En serio?- el _Kyubi_ la miró molesto, pero, de golpe, la niña le metió en el hocico un _termómetro_ de juguete.

-Tranquilo, Kurama-chan. Yo cuidaré muy bien de ti- aseguró la niña, mostrando un _estetoscopio_ de juguete, mientras el zorro contaba hasta mil para no salirse de control y destrozar algo, especialmente lo que tenía en el hocico- Es hora de ver los latidos de Kurama-chan- sonrió, colocando las puntas en los oídos, y poniendo la campana de juguete en la mejilla del fastidiado zorro.

 _"Que alguien me mate..."_ se lamentó el zorro, controlando su deseo de morder el " _termómetro"_ y sacar esa cosa que ahora su mocosa puso en su nuca.

-Kurama-chan, no escucho tu pulso. ¿Estas vivo?- se preocupo Himawari, ahora colocando la campana en la nariz del fastidiado zorro.

-¡ME VOY A MORIR SI SIGUES ASÍ! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!- resonó en toda la casa.

Himawari se tapó los oídos, y miró al zorro, que llegaba a echar humito su afiebrada cabeza.

-Kurama-chan, te estas portando mal- le aseguró, sacando ahora un martillo de goma de su bolsito- Malo, malo, y malo-le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza, que, más que nada, lo fastidiaron más.

-Kurama-san, ¿cómo se siente ahora? ¿Algún cambio?- pregunto Hinata, entrando al salón, para ver como si hija ahora martillaba la nariz roja del zorro.

-... ¿De verdad quieres una respuesta?- gruñó el afiebrado zorro, y estornudó.

-¡Yo estoy ayudando a Kurama-chan!- sonrió Himawari, sin darse cuenta que ahora golpeaba la boca del zorro.

Hinata sonrió apenada.

En eso, tocaron a la puerta.

-¡Mamá! ¡Llegué-dattebasa!- se escuchó, a lo que las orejas de Kurama se levantaron.

-¡Es Onii-san~!- se alegró Himawari.

-¿Bolt?- Hinata, extrañada, abrió la puerta, para dejar entrar a su pequeño rubio, acompañado de Sarada- ¿Ah? ¿Sarada-chan? ¿Qué pasó con la academia?-

-De seguro el mocoso se escapó- murmuró Kurama, haciendo ruidos con la nariz para poder respirar mejor.

-¡Claro que no!- Bolt entró molesto al salón, y tiró su mochila encima del resfriado zorro.

-¡Condenado mocoso...! _¡ACHUUU!-_ estornudó el zorro, que se hubiera levantado si no fuera por el estornudo.

-Vamos, Kurama-chan, pórtate bien- le pidió Himawari, dándole un leve coscorrón con su martillo de juguete. Bolt rió triunfal al ver que el poderoso _Kyubi_ no podía hacerle nada en ese estado.

-Salimos temprano porque Shino-sensei tuvo una misión- explicó Sarada, entrando tranquilamente. Traía un bolsito algo grande además de la mochila- Y mamá me pidió que le recordara que hoy tiene una reunión en casa de Ino-san-avisó a la pelinegra.

-¡Ay! ¡Lo había olvidado!- se avergonzó Hinata- Pero no podré ir- se disculpó- Tengo que cuidar a Kurama-san-

-¿Mami tenía una reunión?- preguntó curiosa Himawari, mientras Kurama se sobaba la cabeza.

-Sí, iba a reunirme con Sakura-san, Ino-san, y Tenten-san en una reunión de antiguas _Kunoichis_ -

-... _Aquelarre_ \- murmuró Bolt, pero su mochila cayó en su cabeza, regalo del zorro por el comentario, que solo él escuchó, y no le gusto nada- ¡Kurama!-miró enojado al _Kyubi_ , que miró para otro lado.

Kurama no iba a admitirlo, pero, si Hinata iba a esa reunión, entonces no sería 100% _aquelarre_.

-¿Iba a reunirse con las tías?- sonrió Himawari.

-Sí, pero cuidar a Kurama-san es más importante- Hinata le acarició la cabeza a su hija.

-Ya veo. Entonces voy a llamar a mamá para decirle que no irá- informó Sarada, sacando su celular.

-Gracias, Sarada-chan- sonrió Hinata.

-... ¿Q-Quieres ir a esa estúpida reunión?-

La pelinegra, extrañada, se volteo para ver a Kurama, que, apoyando su mentón en su palma, miraba para otro lado.

-¿Dijo algo, Kurama-san?-preguntó Hinata, creyendo no haber escuchado bien

-¿Qué si quieres ir a esa maldita reunión con esas viejas amargadas?- repitió molesto Kurama, extrañamente más sonrojado que antes. Al escucharlo, Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Kurama-san, me preocupa más su salud- le explicó la pelinegra, incomodando al zorro- Además, puedo reunirme con Sakura-san y el resto otro día. Prefiero quedarme y cuidar de usted...-

- _Tsch_. Pues yo no soy un crío para que me andes cuidando todo un condenado día- la calló Kurama- Anda a esa cosa, así me dejas tranquilo un rato-

-¿E-Está seguro, Kurama-san?- preguntó sorprendida Hinata.

-¡No me hagas repetirlo!- ordenó Kurama, enojado.

-¡Mami! ¡Yo cuido a Kurama-chan!- sonrió Himawari.

-... Yo...- murmuró Sarada, tomando la atención de todos-... Yo traje cosas de mi casa que pueden sanar a Kurama-chan- avisó nerviosa, mostrando el bolso que traía.

Eso sorprendió al zorro.

-¡Mamá! ¡Ve a divertirte!- incentivo Bolt- ¡Aquí me encargo yo-dattebasa!- anunció, dándose aires.

-... Entonces voy a amanecer muerto...- murmuró Kurama, pero el rubio le puso con fuerza su mochila en la cabeza, para que dejara de hablar.

-¡Tranquila, mami! ¡Aquí todos cuidamos a Kurama-chan!- sonrió Himawari, mientras su hermano forcejeaba con el _Kyubi._

Hinata miró a los tres niños, algo preocupada. Dejar a dos niños d una de 7 cuidar a alguien enfermo, especialmente a un _Biju..._ No era buena idea, lo vieras por donde lo vieras.

-¡SUFICIENTE!- harto, Kurama lanzó a Bolt con mochila incluida al sillón- ¡Y TÚ!-señaló a Hinata, sobresaltándola- ¡DEJA DE MIRARME TAN CULPABLEMENTE! ¡ME PONES DE LOS NERVIOS!-ordenó, sorprendiéndola.

-Pero...-

-¡ESCÚCHAME! ¡IRÁS A ESA MALDITA REUNIÓN, PORQUE SI NO VAS, ESE ESTÚPIDO DE TU MARIDO VA A CULPARME POR NO PERMITIRTE IR A DIVERTIRTE UN RATO, DESPUÉS DE TODO EL TIEMPO QUE CUIDAS ESTA MALDITA CASA!-calló Kurama, golpeando varias veces el piso con su palma, haciendo que todos se elevaran un poco.

Eso si que sorprendió a Hinata.

-¿E-Está seguro...?-le preguntó cuidadosamente.

-¡UN _BIJU_ NO SE RETRACTA!- aseguró Kurama, y estornudó- ¡Arg! ¡Maldita y condenada nariz!-

-Tranquilo, Kurama-chan- sonrió Himawari, haciendo que el zorro se sonara con una toalla.

Hinata miró sorprendida al _Kyubi_ , y sonrió agradecida.

-Gracias, Kurama-san- agradeció, inclinándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla al afiebrado zorro, que se quedó de piedra.

-¡¿Q-QUE DEMONIOS?!- reaccionó alterado Kurama, mientras Himawari se ría por su expresión, y Bolt inflaba los cachetes, celoso de que su mamá le diera un beso al _Kyubi-_ ¡N-NO ME MALINTERPRETES! ¡NO LO HAGO PORQUE ME SIENTA CULPABLE DE QUE SIEMPRE ESTÉS OCUPADA, Y QUE NUNCA TIENES TIEMPO PARA TI O ALGO ASÍ! ¡NO CREAS QUE ME CAES BIEN, _HYUGA!-_

 _-_ Lo sé, Kurama-san-Hinata le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, dejándolo calladito.

¡MALDITO NARUTO! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDE TENERLA DE ESPOSA, CON LO BRUTO QUE ES?!

-Sarada-chan, ¿sabes cómo tratar un resfriado?- le preguntó Hinata a la _Uchiha_ , quien asintió.

-Mamá me ha enseñado-

-¿Te parece que te deje a cargo?-

-Está bien-

-¡¿EH?!- la miraron atónitos Kurama y Bolt.

-¡¿LA MOCOSA ESTARÁ A CARGO?!-

-¡Mamá, soy un poco mayor que Sarada!-

-Disculpen, pero confío más en Sarada-chan- se disculpó Hinata, y se extrañó de que ambos se quedaran con un aura deprimente- ¿Están bien?-

-¡Déjalos, mami!- Himawari apareció de la nada con el bolso de su mamá- Vamos, ve a divertirte- le pidió, entregándoselo, y empezando a empujarla.

-P-Pero... aun no estoy segura- admitió Hinata, nerviosa, mientras su hija la empujaba afuera.

-¡Yo me encargo de que no quemen la casa~!- sonrió Himawari, cuando su mamá ya estuvo fuera- ¡Dale saludos de mi parte a Sakura-san~!-y, sin más, cerró la puerta, dejando en blanco a su madre.

Hinata parpadeó, y se percató del pájaro que se posó en su hombro.

-Neji-niisan, ¿podrías vigilarlos?- pidió, algo nerviosa.

El pájaro pío resignado, y asintió, tomando vuelo para ir a su nueva misión.

* * *

-¡Mami ya se fue~!- avisó Himawari, entrando al salón.

-Sí...- murmuró de mala gana Kurama- ¡Y guarda esa cosa!- le ordenó a Sarada, extrañándola.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi celular?- le preguntó, guardándolo en su bolsillo, haciendo que la figura de mapache que tenía colgando quedara fuera.

Kurama miró con odio esa figurita, porque era un regalo del _Ichibi_ a **su mocosa.** ¡Cuantas ganas tenía de romperlo en mil pedazos!

-Vamos, Kurama-chan, no te enojes- le pidió Sarada, retirando con cuidado el paño seco de su frente, y empezando a mojarlo.

-¿Qué haces, cuatro-ojos?- preguntó Bolt, intrigado.

- _Shannaro_ , enfrío el paño para que la fiebre de Kurama-chan baje- le explicó la pequeña, sin poder creer que el rubio era tan ignorante.

-... Mm...- Bolt se cruzó de brazos, y, de repente, sonrió tenebrosamente.

Fue entonces que los sentidos de Kurama se alertaron de inmediato, y, antes de poder reaccionar, Bolt le empapó la cabeza vertiendole todo el cuenco de agua fría encima.

-¡¿Q-QUÉ DEMONIOS?!- Kurama se sentó de golpe, tosiendo.

-¡Onii-san!- se molesto Himawari, mientras su hermano se reía divertido.

- _¡Shannaro!_ \- se enojó Sarada- Kurama-chan, iré por una toalla- le avisó al zorro anaranjado, retirándose.

-¡A que ahora la fiebre de Kurama bajó!- sonrió con suficiencia Bolt, para recibir en la cara la almohada del _Kyubi._

-¡CONDENADO IDIOTA!- tosió Kurama- ¡E-ESO ME PUEDE-PUEDE EMPEORAR!-tosió con más fuerza.

-¡P-Pero...!- se asustó Bolt, mientras Himawari se acercaba preocupada al _Kyubi_ \- ¡La cuatro-ojos dijo que el agua era para bajar la fiebre-dattebasa!- se defendió.

-¡EL PAÑO! ¡EL PAÑO ES LO QUE SIRVE!- le informó exasperado Kurama. ¿Acaso Bolt era tan idiota como su padre?

-Oh~- se dio cuenta Bolt, mientras Sarada entraba y empezaba a restregarle la cabeza para secarlo-¡Bueno! ¡Un error lo comete cualquiera-dattebasa!- sentenció, divertido.

Kurama lo miró con un tic en el ojo.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó Sarada, terminando de secarle la cabeza.

-... Lo estaré cuando lo cuelgue- gruñó molesto, para volver a estornudar.

Sarada suspiró, mientras Himawari inspeccionaba su bolso.

-¡Ah! ¡Es el remedio malo que Kurama-chan me dio!- se dio cuenta la niña, sacando el frasco con la medicina.

-Traje todo lo que podría ayudarnos a sanar a Kurama-chan- explicó Sarada, mientras el _Kyubi_ se sonaba la nariz, fastidiado.

-Oh...- se sorprendió Bolt, empezando a curiosear en el bolso, hasta que vio algo que hizo que sonriera divertido- Kurama~-

Kurama lo miró sumamente desconfiado, pensando que algo se tramaba ese tornillo flojo.

-¿Q-Qué quieres ahora?- preguntó fastidiado.

-Mira, mira-dattebasa~- le mostró un frasco de miel, que hizo que el poderoso _Kyubi_ se pusiera azul.

-¡AH, NO!- negó el zorro, mientras el rubio le daba la miel a Sarada, que se quedó pensativa, y Himawari se les acercaba- ¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! ¡NO PIENSO COMERME ESA PORQUERÍA!-

-Kurama-chan, la miel hace bien para la salud- le aseguró la _Uchiha_ , quien para Kurama, junto a sus dos mocosos, sonreía tenebrosamente.

-¡NO!- negó el zorro, retrocediendo tanto que chocó de espaldas con el mueble del salón, haciendo que casi se cayera la foto familiar de Naruto- ¡TODO MENOS ESO! ¡ODIO ESA COSA PEGAJOSA!-

-Kurama-chan, tu me obligaste a tomarme esto que sabía muy mal- le recordó Himawari, mostrando la medicina.

-¡NO INTENTES SOBORNARME, MOCOSA! ¡ACEPTO CUALQUIER COSA MENOS ESA... ESA COSA...!-

-Lo siento, Kurama-chan, pero la miel te hará bien, especialmente para tu dolor de garganta-sentenció Sarada, abriendo el frasco.

-¡MI GARGANTA ESTA...!- empezó a decir el zorro, pero empezó a toser, tan fuerte que se agarró la garganta.

-¿Ves~? Eso te pasa por andar gritando tanto-dattebasa- sonrió triunfal Bolt, a lo que el _Kyubi_ lo miró asesinamente- ¡Bien! ¡Voy por el cucharón!- aviso, alejándose.

-¿Cucharon? Aquí hay una cuchara- le hizo notar Sarada.

-Solo tendremos una sola oportunidad para darle miel-dattebasa- explicó el rubio, asomándose por la cocina- Tenemos un solo tiro-

-Eso tiene sentido- asintió Sarada.

-¡Yo voy~!- Himawari se fue a la cocina.

Kurama, aprovechando que sus mocosos estaban distraídos, se arrastró sigilosamente a la puerta corrediza que daba al patio. ¡NI LOCO IBA A COMER MIEL! ¡Prefería seguir enfermo que sentir esa sustancia pegajosa bajando por su garganta...!

Entonces, cuando estaba próximo a la salida, aterrizó frente a él cierto pájaro, que lo hizo detenerse.

Ambos se quedaron mirando un rato, mientras el _Kyubi_ sudaba porque, si aquella ave lo delataba, le iría bastante mal.

 _Pájaro-chan_ empezó a piar.

-¿Ah?- Sarada se volteo, para ver al _Kyubi_ en su intento de escape- ¡Kurama-chan!-

-¡Desgraciado!- Kurama estuvo a punto de agarrar a esa ave si esta no sale volando- ¡Regresa, maldito!-

-¿Qué pasa?- Bolt y Himawari salieron de la cocina, el primero con el cucharon de madera- ¡AH! ¡Kurama se está escapando-dattebasa!- señaló.

-¡Hay que detenerlo!- apoyó Himawari.

El zorro los miró, y, antes de que se diera cuenta, ambos _Uzumaki_ estaban encima suyo, impidiéndole moverse.

-¡SUÉLTENME MOCOSOS!- rugió el zorro, forcejeando con ambos.

-¡No te portes tan mal, Kurama-chan!- regañó Himawari- No es una inyección-

-¡ES ALGO PEOR! ¡SUÉLTAME, HIMAWARI!

-¡Sarada!-Bolt le lanzó la cuchara, que recibió sin ningún problema- ¡Dale la miel-dattebasa!-

-¡Sí!- la _Uchiha_ vertió la miel en la enorme cuchara, mientras el rubio agarraba uno de los brazos del _Kyubi_ , y la más pequeña se aferraba al cuello, por lo que ambos le retenían sus movimientos, pero este no dejaba de forcejear.

-¡SUÉLTENME! ¡NO AGUANTO ESA PORQUERÍA!- gruñó Kurama, sin quedarse quieto.

-Kurama-chan, no seas terco- Sarada se le acercó, con la porción de miel que, al verla, el zorro se puso azul y empezó a forcejear con más fuerza- ¡K-Kurama-chan!-

-¡Quedate quietito, Kurama-chan!- Himawari se le aferró con más fuerza al cuello.

-¡Abre la boca-dattebasa!- Bolt le sujetó el brazo que retenía aplastandolo con su rodilla, y empezó a obligarlo con ambas manos a abrir la boca.

-¡MALDITO...! ¡BOLT, SUELTA... ME...!-forcejeo más el _Kyubi._

-¡Ahora, Sarada!- le gritó el rubio.

-¡Sí!-asintió la _Uchiha_ y, hábilmente, vertió toda la miel del cucharón en la boca del _Kyubi..._

 _-_ ¡GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

... Tal vez ni llegaba vivo para el anochecer.

* * *

 _Mansión Hokage._

-¿Eso es lo que te dijo Gyuki?- le pregunto Kakashi a Naruto, para reiterar lo que le dijo el rubio.

-Sí- asintió Naruto, mientras el _Sexto_ timbraba papeles que de inmediato depositaba en una torre bastante alta- ¿No sabe cuando Tsunade-baasan va a regresar?-

-No. Tsunade-sama sigue en su _tour de apuestas_ , y me dijo estrictamente que el llamarla podría arruinar su racha de buena suerte- le recordó el peliblanco, sin despegar sus ojos del papeleo al que se enfrentaba.

 _"Como si eso fuera el responsable de que tenga mala suerte-dattebayo"_ pensó el rubio, imaginándose que la _Quinta Hokage_ ya debía tener llenos sus bolsillos, pero de deudas.

-Entonces, la salud de Kurama no ha mejorado- pensó Kakashi, deteniendo su " _técnica de timbrado a la velocidad de la luz"-_ Y está la probabilidad de que se enfermó por estar tanto tiempo con Bolt y Himawari-chan- resaltó, haciendo que su pupilo se rascara el cabello- ¿Qué harás?-

-Bueno... No creo que decirle a Kurama vaya a hacer que él quiera regresar a mi interior-dattebayo- hizo notar Naruto, cruzándose de brazos- Ese viejo zorro no va a admitir tan fácilmente el aprecio que le tiene a mis niños- sonrió- Así que lo único que queda por hacer es cuidarlo hasta que se mejore- sentenció, y después su sonrisa se borró un poco, extrañando a su _sensei_ -... Además, es en parte mi culpa que Kurama se enfermara. Nunca me preocupe por su salud, porque nunca me lo imagine enfermo... Debí ser más considerado con mi compañero-dattebayo- admitió, algo triste.

Kakashi se sorprendió un poco, pero después sonrió, ya que así solía ser Naruto.

-Lo importante ahora es atender bien a Kurama- le recordó el _Hokage._

 _-_ ¡Déjemelo a mi, Kakashi-sensei!-sonrió Naruto...

[¡NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]

-¡GHA!- el rubio se agarró la cabeza, sintiendo que sus tímpanos estuvieron a punto de romperse- ¡¿Q-Qué pasa, Kurama?!- preguntó adolorido, sin darse cuenta que Kakashi lo miró extrañado.

[¡ESTOS MOCOSOS!¡ESE BOLT...!]

[Kurama, no te entiendo nada...]

[¡ME ESTÁN MATANDO!]

-¡¿EH?!- saltó asustado Naruto. [¡¿D-DE QUÉ HABLAS, KURAMA?!]

[¡S-SI SIGUEN ASÍ NO VOY A PODER RESPIRAR!¡HAZ ALGO ANTES QUE ME MATEN...!] eso, más un grito de desesperación, fue lo último que escuchó el _Uzumaki_ , que parpadeo en blanco.

-¿Naruto...? ¿Pasó algo con Kurama?- preguntó Kakashi, por la expresión de Naruto.

-¡LE DIJE A BOLT QUE NO MOLESTARA A KURAMA EN SU ESTADO-DATTEBAYOOOOOOO!-

* * *

 _Residencia Uzumaki..._

-... No me gusta como estas llevando esto- admitió Sarada.

-Kurama-chan se va a enojar mucho, _Onii-san_ \- agregó Himawari, algo preocupada, observando, junto a la _Uchiha_ , a todos los clones del rubio que estaban amarrando con vendas de una forma _realmente exagerada_ al zorro resfriado quien, al haberse tragado esa porción de miel, estaba tan asqueado que no podía moverse como corresponde, con ganas de vomitar, y sintiendo que la fiebre lo estaba matando.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!- sonrió un clon, mientras otro terminaba de _momificar_ al _Kyubi_.

-¡Con esto, Kurama no volverá a escaparse-dattebasa!- sonrió satisfecho el Bolt real, observando el montón de vendas que eran el poderoso _K_ _yubi_ , que se sacudía de vez en cuando- ¡La salud primero!- sentenció, empezando a reírse con sus clones.

-... ¿Al menos le pusiste orificios para poder respirar?-le preguntó Sarada, a lo que los clones dejaron de reírse de golpe.

-... Kurama-chan dejó de moverse- señaló Himawari, a lo que los rubios palidecieron.

-¡GHAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡KURAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- empezaron a tirar las vendas.

-¡Eres un completo _Shannaro!_ \- gritó enojada Sarada, ayudando a los clones.

-¡NO SE ROMPEN-DATTEBASA!- se asustó más uno de los rubios.

-¡¿QUÉ LE HICIERON A KURAMA?!-escucharon, por lo que se quedaron quietecitos.

Los tres niños vieron aterrizar en el patio a Naruto, que se veía claramente molesto.

-Oh-oh- el verdadero Bolt tragó saliva.

-¡Kurama!- Naruto se acercó al bulto de vendas, sacando una Kunai y, de un movimiento, liberó al zorro de todo ese vendaje, haciendo que este respirara hondo por haber recuperado el aire- ¿Cómo te sientes?-le preguntó preocupado.

-No... Ya no me hagan más esa maldita pregunta...- jadeo adolorido el _Kyubi_ , ya harto. Naruto frunció el ceño, y puso su mano en la frente del zorro.

La fiebre era más alta que antes...

-¿Kurama-chan se estaba ahogando?- preguntó Himawari.

-¡Niños!- Naruto miró molesto a los tres, sobresaltándolos, y haciendo que los clones de Bolt desaparecieran de golpe. No era usual que él se viera tan enfadado- ¿Qué le hicieron a Kurama?-

-¡Solo lo estábamos cuidando-dattebasa!- se defendió Bolt.

-¡Lo estaban ahogando!- lo miró enojado su padre, dejándolo callado- ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre vendarlo por completo?!-

-... Era para que se quedara quieto- murmuró molesto el rubio.

-Sarada, dime, ¿qué le hicieron a mi compañero?-

-... Lo estábamos cuidando... Bolt lo mojó para refrescarlo... Lo obligamos a tomar miel... Y para que no volviera escapar a Bolt se le ocurrió atarlo...- murmuró Sarada, apenada.

-Pues se les pasó la mano, a los tres- Naruto miró reprovativamente a los tres niños.

-Pero, papi. ¡Soy la enfermera de Kurama-chan!- recordó Himawari.

-Lo siento, mi pequeña, pero esto, lo que estaban haciendo, no era cuidar a Kurama-dattebayo. ¿Por qué lo mojaron?-

-Para bajarle la fiebre...- murmuró Bolt, mirando para otro lado.

-Ay...- Naruto se tapó la cara con la mano, sin poder creer que su hijo heredó parte de su antigua torpeza-... ¿Y por qué le dieron miel?-

-La miel sirve para la garganta- respondió Sarada.

-Pero saben muy bien que a Kurama no le gusta- les recordó Naruto, dejándolos callados- Lo sabían y aun así lo obligaron. Lo siento niños, pero, aunque intentaron ayudarlo, solo se divirtieron a costas de Kurama-dattebayo- admitió, dejándolos más callados- Nunca les he dicho nada cuando lo molestan, o cuando discuten con él, pero cuando uno de ustedes se enferma, Kurama nunca los ha molestado. Los cuida y se preocupa por ustedes, aunque no lo admita, y nunca les haría algo que sabe les podría hacer mal-dattebayo- los regañó seriamente- Kurama **no es una mascota, es parte de la familia** \- miró a sus dos hijos, que agacharon la cabeza-

-... Papá... yo...- murmuró Bolt, pero lo distrajo las puntas de las colas que vio desaparecer tras la puerta.

Naruto se volteo, y, extrañado, salió al patio, siguiendo al _Kyubi_.

-O-Oye, Kurama. No estás muy enojado con los niños, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Naruto, haciendo que se detuviera.

-... Solo déjenme tranquilo- murmuró Kurama-... Todo el tiempo lo mismo... Me tratan como quieren... Parece que se olvidaron lo que realmente soy...- al decir eso, sus orejas bajaron-... Ahora soy solo un juguete... Je, humanos tenían que ser...-

-Kurama, son solo niños- le recordó Naruto- Sabes que tenían buenas intenciones-dattebayo-

-... Lo sé...- sonrió levemente Kurama, mirándolo-... Por eso los he aguantado...- y, sin más, cayó al piso.

-¡Kurama!- Naruto se le acercó y agachó a su lado- ¡Oye!, ¡Kurama!- lo zarandeo, preocupado.

-... Estoy bien...- gimió el zorro, a lo que Naruto le tomó fiebre, dándose cuenta que no solo subió, sino que también empezó a sudar más-... Solo prométeme que ahora sí me van a dejar descansar...-

-... Tranquilo, viejo zorro... Los niños no molestarían de nuevo a alguien de la familia- le sonrió Naruto.

-... _Tsch_... Sentimentalista...- sonrió de lado Kurama, antes de quedarse dormido.

Naruto respiró hondo, y le acarició la cabeza a su compañero, sin evitar preocuparse más al notar la temperatura que tenía...

¿Tendría que decirle a Kurama la razón de su resfrío...?

Los niños, asomados al patio, se miraron, preocupados.

-... ¿Estará bien?- se preocupó Sarada.

-Kurama es de la familia... ¡Claro que estará bien!- murmuró Bolt, preocupado.

-... ¿Nos van a despedir?- preguntó Himawari, descolocandolos.

 _Pájaro-chan_ , que observaba todo posado en una rama, negó con la cabeza dando un leve suspiro, dandose cuenta que todo se fue por la borda. Emprendió vuelo, en busca de Hinata, quien era la única que podía tratar con el enfermo _Kyubi_ , quien frunció levemente el ceño, mientras Naruto lo miraba, preocupado.

* * *

 _ **Woau... Con esos tres cuidando, mejor no enfermarse ^^'**_

 _ **-¿En serio esa es tu opinión después de casi momificarme?- me preguntó Kurama.**_

 _ **-Vamos, vamos. Todos están preocupados por ti. Los lectores han enviado varias ideas de lo que suponían sufrirías con el cuidado de los niños^^', como**_ KasumiMisty, Fenrir Kholer, jauzumaki , y Zafir09 _**(aunque fue solo miel, sin limón '^'^')**_ , _**en quienes me basé en varias escenas.**_

 _ **-... ¿Tengo que agradecerles...?-**_

 _ **-Tranquilo, en el próximo capitulo usaré las ideas no ocupadas en este^^, como las de**_ Astron y Sean-Raizou _ **\- ante eso, Kurama me tiró su almohada-... Auch...**_

 _ **-¡¿En serio lo estás disfrutando?!-**_

 _ **-Vamos, vamos... Al menos**_ ninagare, Nee-chan, Cleo, CCSakuraforever, Andrea- _chan_ Kfp Kurama, GabiiSesshYue , y Janshin _**solo se apiadan de ti-**_

 _ **-... ¿Te das cuenta que mencionaste a todos los lectores?¬¬'**_

 _ **-¡Vamos^^! ¡¿Qué tiene de malo mandarle un saludo a todos los que se preocupan por ti, viejo zorro^^?!- ante eso, Kurama miró para otro lado- Orgulloso¬¬'**_

 _ **-¡¿Qué?!-**_

 _ **-Solo da la despedida para el próximo cap de esta pequeña historia -_-'-**_

 _ **-¿No dirás que pronto subirás el otro capitulo de MI otro fic, después de este y el de esa otra cosa digital?-**_

 _ **-Primero: lo iba a decir. Segundo: no es solo TU fic. Tercero: no es "cosa digital", se llaman digimon. Al menos respeta mis otras historias¬¬'-**_

 _ **-Bha. Aquí el que importa soy yo-**_

 _ **-Da la despedida, Zorro de las Nueve Colas, o Sarada no será la única en obligarte a tomar un cucharón de miel-**_

 _ **-¡NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO, Y NO OLVIDEN DAR UN COMENTARIO, MOCOSOS!-**_

 ** _-Mucho mejor~. Ahora sé con que hacerte dar despedidas mas o menos decentes^^-_**

 ** _-... Te odio, vieja¬¬_**

 ** _-Sé que me quieres^^. Y no soy vieja, acabo de cumplir... (veo la hora) bueno, en diez minutos será el 16 de Junio, y cumpliré 19 años, y dedico este cap como regalo de cumpleaños para mis lectores-_**

 ** _-Sí... y el que sufro soy yo¬¬'-_**

 ** _-Vamos, sé que disfrutas tus historias-_**

 ** _-Bha. Son mejores que ese Gaiden... ¡ME DA RABIA EL RECORDAR LO QUE SUFRE MI MOCOSA!-_**

 ** _-Sí... ¬¬ (aunque no eres el único, pero existen otras formas de expresarse -_-')_**

 ** _-En fin, nos vemos en el próximo cap- me despido cordialmente._**

 ** _-... Feliz Cumpleaños...-_**

 ** _-¿Eh?- me volteo a ver a Kurama, quien me da la espalda- ¿Dijiste algo?-_**

 ** _-¡NADA!-me gruñó avergonzado- ¡MAS TE VALE SANARME EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO! ¡ESTOY HARTO DE ESTE RESFRÍO!_**

 ** _-Ya veo...- me quedé pensativa-... En fin, nos vemos^^-_**

 ** _¡Nos vemos en el próximo cap, y no olviden comentar! ¡Si se les ocurren más escenas para este pobre VIEJO, no duden en darlas^^!_**

 ** _-¡La vieja aquí eres tu!-_**

 ** _Y lo dice el que tiene más de 500 años¬¬'_**


	3. La intención es lo que cuenta

_**La intención es lo que cuenta…**_

* * *

 _Residencia Uzumaki_.

Ya anochecía, y en el salón, frente al zorro que dormía con el ceño fruncido, sudando, y con fiebre, Sakura mojaba y estrujaba un paño.

-¿Cómo está, Sakura-chan?- preguntó Naruto, al lado de su compañero, que tosió levemente.

-La fiebre no baja- murmuró preocupada la pelirrosa, colocando el paño húmedo en la frente del zorro, que frunció el ceño- No estaba tan mal ayer-

-… En la mañana estaba mejorando un poco- informó preocupada Hinata, entrando al salón con unas sábanas- Naruto-kun, traje más para abrigar a Kurama-san-

-Gracias, Hinata- sonrió el rubio, ayudándola y abrigando con esas sabanas al _Kyubi_ , quien tosió un poco más fuerte, y apretó inconscientemente su puño-… Kurama…-lo miró, preocupado.

-No puedo creer que los niños lograron empeorar la salud de Kurama- admitió Sakura- Y-Y q-que mi angelita…- jugó con los dedos, nerviosa y avergonzada-… Ups…-

-Está bien, Sakura-san. Naruto-kun ya habló con los niños- le recordó Hinata, tan avergonzada como la pelirrosa- Ahora están tranquilos en la habitación de Bolt-agregó, intentando dar a entender que ninguno de los tres pequeños estaba cometiendo algo que pondría nuevamente la integridad del zorro en peligro.

-… Y te atreviste a regañarla…- Sakura miró molesta al rubio, que se espantó.

-Va-Vamos, Sakura-chan- le pidió Naruto, un poco serio- Los niños, aunque querían ayudar, solo se estaban divirtiendo a costas de Kurama-dattebayo. No podía dejar las cosas así. Tienen que entender que Kurama no es una mascota-

La pelirrosa suspiró, concordando con su compañero. Sarada, como los otros dos niños, tenía que entender las consecuencias de lo que hizo.

Los tres adultos se quedaron en silencio un rato, observando al zorro, que jadeaba levemente, frunciendo el ceño.

" _Kurama…"_ Naruto lo miró más preocupado _"Tú también sabías que los niños lo hacían con buena intención"_ pensó, recordando lo que le dijo el _Kyubi_ antes de desmayarse.

Le iba a acariciar la cabeza, si la mano del zorro no corre la suya, sorprendiéndolo junto a las dos mujeres.

-… Eres patético…- murmuró Kurama, abriendo levemente los ojos-… Solo mírate… Parece que se te estuviera muriendo alguien…- aseguró, antes de estornudar-.. Demonios…-

-N-No diga esas cosas, Kurama-san- le pidió Hinata, temerosa con semejante idea.

-Vamos, Kurama. Solo estoy preocupado por como te dejaron los niños-dattebayo- explicó Naruto, sonriendo un poco, ganándose un bufido por parte del _Kyubi_.

-Kurama, ¿cómo te sientes?- le preguntó Sakura.

-¡Arg! ¡Basta de esa maldita pregunta!- gruñó Kurama, tapándose el rostro con la almohada, descolocándolos- ¡Son ninjas, no niños! ¡No sigan con esa pregunta tan tonta!-

-Serás…- escuchó Kurama, por lo que levantó un poco la almohada, para ver a Sakura haciendo tronar sus nudillos, rodeada de un _chakra_ que lo espantó junto al matrimonio.

-¡Arg!- Kurama se tapó nuevamente con la almohada, esperando el golpe, pero, para su sorpresa, la pelirrosa solo suspiró, calmándose-… ¿Eh?- volvió a levantar la punta, para ver a la ninja médico.

-No estoy en el derecho de golpearte esta vez, _shannaro_ \- admitió Sakura, extrañando más al zorro- Después de todo, por culpa de las buenas intenciones no bien hechas de mi angelito, terminaste en un estado más delicado…-explicó, algo avergonzada, sin darse cuenta que Naruto y Hinata la miraban sorprendidos. Kurama se quitó la almohada, para ver mejor a la pelirrosa-…P-Por eso quería disculparme, por lo que te hizo Sarada-

-…- Kurama miró para otro lado, apoyando sus brazos en la almohada, y en estos el mentón- _Tsch_ -

-¡¿No vas a decir nada?!- exigió saber Sakura, pero Kurama seguía mirando para otro lado, aburrido- _¡Shannaro…!_ -

-Vamos, Sakura-chan- intentó calmarla Naruto.

-… Es mi culpa-

Las orejas de Kurama se levantaron, y miró de reojo a Hinata, que lo miraba tristemente.

-Lo siento mucho, Kurama-san. Naruto-kun me dejó a mí a cargo de cuidarlo, mientras él investigaba lo que le podía estar pasando, pero fallé. Fui negligente al haberme ido a pasar el tiempo con Sakura-san y las demás, aunque usted me insistió en ir…-recordó tristemente- Tampoco debí dejar a los niños a cargo… Realmente lo lamento, Kurama-san- hizo una reverencia.

-… Hinata…- se sorprendió Naruto, y miró serio a Kurama- También es mi culpa, Kurama- le dijo al zorro, que, sin cambiar su expresión de seriedad, lo miró- Debí dejarle en claro a Bolt y a Himawari que tu estado era delicado, y que no debían molestarte-dattebayo… Creo que Himawari lo hizo bastante mientras Hinata estaba, y Bolt se aprovechó cuando no estaba… perdona, Kurama - se disculpó.

-…- Kurama cerró los ojos- _Tsch_ -

-¡Oye, al menos di algo-dattebayo!- le reclamó Naruto- ¡Mi linda esposa se está disculpando de corazón, y tu vienes y…!-

-… Estúpidos-

Naruto parpadeo, sorprendido.

-… Todos ustedes son unos estúpidos- aseguró Kurama.

-¡¿EH?!- se enfadaron Sakura y Naruto, aunque el último tuvo que agarrar a la pelirrosa para que no se abalanzara al zorro.

-… Kurama-san…- se entristeció Hinata.

-… Son estúpidos por pensar que un ser tan poderoso como yo se va a enojar por una simple payasada- murmuró Kurama, dejando sorprendidos a los presentes- Humanos. Piensan de manera tan simple que resultan ser demasiado to-torpes… _¡ACHU!_ \- estornudó fuertemente, quedando con un moco colgando. Se tapó de inmediato la nariz roja, y miró fastidiado a los miembros del equipo 7, que sonreían divertidos-… No digan nada-

-Mira tú. No estás enojado para nada- sonrió Sakura- Solo quieres hacerte el duro-

-No has cambiado en nada, Kurama-sonrió Naruto, ganándose un bufido molesto del _Kyubi_.

-¿Y los mocosos?- preguntó el zorro, como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras recibía la toallita que le entregó Hinata, empezando a sonarse la nariz.

-Están en la habitación de Bolt, haciendo una tarea- explicó la mujer.

-…- Kurama la quedó mirando, después a otro lado, frunciendo el ceño, y moviendo sus colas, de las cuales solo sobresalían las puntas debajo de las sabanas.

-Kurama, si tanto te preocupas si castigamos a los niños, solo dilo-dattebayo- murmuró Naruto, dejando de piedra al zorro.

-¡A- A MI NO ME IMPORTA SI LOS CASTIGAN…!- le gruñó, pero empezó a toser.

- _¡Shannaro!_ _ **-**_ Sakura le dio un coscorrón a Naruto, mientras Hinata le acariciaba el lomo al enfermo zorro, que tosía fuertemente- ¡Sé un poco comprensivo con el enfermo!-

" _Pero, Sakura-chan, eras tú la que quería golpearlo cuando despertó-dattebayo…"_ pensó adolorido Naruto.

-Kurama-san, su garganta sigue delicada- se preocupó Hinata, después de que se le pasara el ataque de tos al zorro.

-N-No es nada…- murmuró molesto el _Kyubi_ , sobando su garganta- Es solo que me hacen gritar mucho…-

-Y tu voz sigue más ronca de lo normal- le hizo señalar Sakura, e intercambió miradas con Hinata. Ambas asintieron- No tenemos otra opción-

-¿Eh?- parpadeo Kurama, extrañado.

-Disculpe, Kurama-san, pero creo que tendremos que seguir el ejemplo de los niños- explicó Hinata, algo apenada.

Kurama volvió a parpadear, hasta que cayó en la cuenta a las intenciones de ambas mujeres.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- resonó su voz en la casa, haciendo temblar los vidrios- ¡NO PIENSO VOLVER A PROBAR ESA PORQUERÍAAAAAAAAAA!-

* * *

-¿Eh?- Himawari, con su pijama, sentada en la cama de su hermano, abrazando su peluche, levantó la mirada, haciendo que Sarada, que leía su libro después de hacer su tarea, y Bolt, que miraba la televisión sin haberla hecho, la miraran- Onii-san, ¿ese no fue Kurama-chan?-preguntó, curiosa.

-Sí. Es el único que grita tan fuerte-dattebasa- murmuró el rubio, volviendo a ver la T.V.

-¿Eh? ¿No quieres ir a verlo?- se extrañó su hermanita, bajándose de la cama.

-Debe de estar enojado con nosotros porque es un gruñón-dattebasa- le recordó su hermano, para ver que la niña estaba a punto de irse- ¡Hima! ¡Escúchame-dattebasa!-

-Pero…- la niña dejo sus intentos de alcanzar el picaporte. Para tener siete años, era bastante pequeña.

-Himawari-chan. Mamá y Hinata-san nos dijeron que no podemos salir hasta que nos lo permitan, mientras hacemos la tarea- le recordó Sarada, y miró a Bolt, que volvía a ver la televisión- Y como estamos castigados, se supone no deberíamos entretenernos-agregó.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no me estoy entreteniendo!-aseguró el rubio.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Informándome del capítulo de mi caricatura favorita- sonrió Bolt, volviendo a prestar atención a la pantalla.

Sarada lo quedó mirando.

-¿Eh?- Himawari puso su oreja en la puerta- Parece que mami viene…-

Ante esas palabras, Bolt se asustó, apagó la televisión, y, cuando iba a sentarse en el escritorio para hacer la tarea, resbaló y cayó de cara al piso de madera.

-¡Era broma~!- sonrió la pequeña _Uzumaki_.

-¡¿EH?!- Bolt se incorporó, con el rostro marcado- ¡Hima!- se molestó, aunque ella sonrió.

Sarada los quedó mirando, y después intento concentrarse en su lectura, pero no podía… Estaba preocupada por Kurama-chan.

* * *

-¡Co-Contrólate, Kurama!- le pidió Naruto, agarrando por detrás al zorro que estuvo a punto de escaparse de la casa- ¡So-Solo es un poco de miel!-

-¡ME NIEGO ROTUNDAMENTE!- negó el zorro, y palideció cuando Sakura empezó a acercársele con la cuchara con aquella sustancia pegajosa que le daba nausea- ¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!- negó varias veces, pataleando- ¡SUÉLTAME, NARUTO!-

-Si te pones así, _shannaro_ , ya veo porque los niños se entusiasmaron en molestarte-mencionó Sakura, cabreando al _Kyubi_.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE…?!- exigió saber, pero empezó a toser.

-¿Ves, Kurama?- lo miró preocupado Naruto, aunque no lo soltaba por si hacía otro intento de fuga- No quiero obligarte a comer algo que te disgusta, pero es necesario-dattebayo-

-¡N-No digo que esa cosa no funcione!-aseguró Kurama, intentando controlarse- ¡PERO LA DETESTO!- empezó a patalear, sacándole un suspiro a su compañero.

-Vamos, Sakura-chan, procede-dattebayo- le pidió.

-Bien- sonrió la pelirrosa, sin poder no entusiasmarse con las reacciones del zorro- Abre la boca~ Kurama-chan~-

-¡LO ESTÁS DISFRUTANDO, MOCOSA DEL…!- se enfureció Kurama, pero se puso azul al ver como le acercaban la cucharada de miel- ¡NO!- ladeo la cabeza, cerrando con fuerza los labios.

-Vamos, _Shannaro_ \- sonrió Sakura- ¡ABRE LA BOCA!- con su mano libre le agarró el hocico, empezando a forcejear para que lo abriera.

-…Este…- escucharon, haciendo que los tres se detuvieran y miraran a Hinata, que traía una taza de té humeante-… Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, ¿podrían soltar a Kurama-san?- pidió, algo avergonzada de como estaban tratando al enfermo… Eran muy parecidos a los niños.

-Pero, Hinata… Si no lo retenemos no va a comerse la miel- le dijo Naruto, preocupado.

-Confía en mí, Naruto-kun- le sonrió Hinata, sonrojándolo.

-Bueno… Si mi Hinata-chan lo dice- Naruto soltó a Kurama, que suspiró aliviado.

-Te salvaste- Sakura fue a guardar la miel, haciendo que el _Kyubi_ pensara que esa mujer estuvo a punto de hacerle repetir la pesadilla que vivió en la tarde…

-Kurama-san- Hinata se agachó para estar a su altura- Tenga- le tendió la taza, la cual Kurama miró algo desconfiado, y empezó a olfatearla, para fruncir el ceño, molesto- ¿Sucede algo?-

-… No- Kurama se tapó la nariz, molesto-… Es solo que este maldito resfriado me está quitando el olfato-

Eso extrañó a los presentes.

-Oye, Kurama. No creo que te lo esté quitando. Tal vez tengas la nariz tapada-dattebayo- le explicó Naruto.

-¿E-En serio?- se sorprendió el zorro, mirando su nariz roja.

-¿En verdad es tu primer resfriado?- preguntó Sakura, cruzándose de brazos.

-Estoy diciendo como unas endemoniadas mil veces que nunca antes un _Biju_ se había enfermado- le recordó Kurama, molesto, dejándola con una gota en la cabeza- ¿Y bien?- miró a Hinata, y señaló la taza que ella tenía en manos- ¿Qué es esta cosa?

-Ah, es _limón con miel_ \- sonrió la pelinegra, y se sorprendió de que, al solo decir el nombre, Kurama se hubiera escapado del salón al patio- ¿Eh?-

-¡AH! ¡KURAMA!- Naruto salió al patio, y, después del sonido de unos coscorrones, reclamos, y gruñidos, regresó arrastrando a Kurama por la cuerda por la que le había amarrado los brazos.

Hinata parpadeo, sorprendida, en cambio Sakura suspiró, rascándose la cabeza.

-¡SUÉLTAME, NARUTO! ¡NO VOY A TRAGARME ESA PORQUERÍAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- pataleo Kurama, siendo arrastrado por el rubio a _su cama_.

-… Creo ahora poder entender porque Bolt te amarró-dattebayo- le mencionó el rubio, sin dejar de arrastrarlo.

-¡TU ME AMARRASTE! ¡ESE MOCOSO IDIOTA ME _MOMIFICÓ!_ \- aclaró Kurama, molesto con solo recordarlo- ¡SUÉLTAME!-pataleo.

-Sí, sí…- Naruto lo lanzó encima de las sabanas- Soltado-

-¡SOLO ME ARROJASTE, DESGRACIADO!- gruñó Kurama, sentándose molesto- ¡DEMONIOS!- empezó a forcejear, pero sus brazos no podían con la soga- ¡¿CUÁNDO APRENDISTE A HACER BUENOS NUDOS, MALDITO…?!- pero empezó a toser fuertemente, haciendo que su compañero lo mirara.

-Mi manera de atar no ha cambiado. Estas muy débil, Kurama- le dijo serio Naruto.

El _Kyubi_ lo miró, y después bajo la mirada, bajando un poco las orejas, sin querer admitir que el rubio tenía razón.

-… Me he vuelto un inútil…- murmuró, molesto.

-No eres un inútil, Kurama. Todo el mundo se debilita cuando se enferma- le recordó Sakura.

El zorro suspiró, y palideció cuando Hinata se le acercó con la taza de limón con miel.

-¡Ya dije que no me tomaré…!- empezó a decirle, pero se sorprendió al verla tan preocupada.

-Kurama-san, sé muy bien que no le gusta el sabor de la miel, y por eso le prepare este limón con miel- explicó Hinata- Le aseguro que no notará el sabor de la miel, y su garganta no le molestará tanto como ahora- prometió.

Kurama la quedó mirando un rato, sin querer tomar ese líquido anaranjado, pero él sabía perfectamente que la mujer de Naruto no era mentirosa, y podía confiar en ella más que en la mujer de pelo rosa detrás suyo, con el frasco de miel en mano y la cuchara en otro.

-… Bien…- aceptó de mala gana, alegrando a Hinata, y sorprendiendo a Naruto y a Sakura-… Pero primero quítenme esta maldita soga-

-Un minuto, ¿cómo nos aseguras que no intentarás volverte a escapar?- preguntó Sakura.

- _Bha_. La mocosa aquí es más confiable que ustedes dos juntos- aseguró Kurama.

-¡Kurama…!- lo miró molesta Sakura, mientras Hinata se sorprendía un poco, para después sonreír.

Naruto sonrió, y desató a su compañero, quien se sobó las muñecas, preguntándose si se volvió lento por el resfriado, o el rubio estaba volviéndose más rápido a causa de su entrenamiento diario...

-Tenga, Kurama-san- Hinata le tendió nuevamente la taza, la cual el _Kyubi_ miró algo desconfiado, hasta que la recibió- Espero le guste-

" _También lo espero"_ pensó fastidiado Kurama, mirando el líquido. Hizo una mueca desagradable, suspiró derrotado, y tomó un trago, ante las miradas curiosas de los humanos.

Mientras bebía, frunció el ceño, extrañado.

-¿Qué tal, Kurama-san?- preguntó Hinata cuando el zorro tragó.

-… No sabe a miel…- murmuró Kurama, algo sorprendido.

-Pues claro: solo es limón con una cucharada de miel revuelta en agua caliente-le indicó Sakura- El sabor de la miel no se nota, _shannaro_ -

Kurama la miró molesto, pero prefirió tomarse el resto del remedio…

-¡Kurama-chan~!- de golpe Himawari lo abrazó por detrás, dándole tal susto que escupió lo que le quedaba del limón.

-¡Ah! ¡Himawari!- se sorprendió Naruto, mientras su hija se acurrucaba en la espalda del _shockeado_ zorro.

-Himawari-chan, ¿qué haces afuera?- le preguntó Sakura- Recuerda que estás castigada. No seas una niña desobediente-

-Es que quería ver a Kurama-chan- explicó la pequeña- Te alegra verme, ¿verdad, Kurama-chan?- le sonrió al zorro, pero se sorprendió que este ni la mirara- ¿Eh?-

Kurama, sin darse cuenta que goteaba un poco del remedio de su mentón, parpadeo unas dos veces, atónito, mientras Hinata estaba quieta, con los ojos cerrados, avergonzada porque el zorro le hubiera escupido en la cara.

-¡KYA! ¡HINATA!- la miró horrorizado Naruto- ¡Mi Hinata! ¡¿E-Estás bien?!- le preguntó, preocupado.

-E-Estoy bien, Naruto-kun…- murmuró avergonzada su mujer, mientras todos la miraban atónitos, excepto Himawari, que parpadeo unas dos veces, curiosa-… Pero… ¿Podrías traerme algo para limpiarme, por favor?- pidió, más avergonzada.

-¡Te traeré un paño!- avisó Sakura, yendo a la cocina.

-O-Oye…- murmuró Kurama, sudando a mares, mirando a Hinata, a quien Naruto la ayudaba a limpiarse con los paños desechables que habían a mano-…N-No fue queriendo…-

-¡KURAMA! ¡VETE A DORMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!- le ordenó Naruto, asustándolo.

Y, de un momento a otro, el zorro estaba bajo las tapas, acurrucado, con un aura deprimida.

-¿Qué pasó?- parpadeo Himawari, extrañada, sentada frente al zorro.

-¡Es tu culpa, mocosa!- le gruñó Kurama, avergonzado- ¡¿No te dijeron que estabas castigada?!-

-S-Sí…-

-¡Pues a tu habitación!-

-Pe-Pero… quería ver a Kurama-chan…- se entristeció Himawari.

Kurama la miró, y se tapó por completo con la sabana, dejando al descubierto solo su nariz roja.

-Ándate, déjame descansar-

Himawari lo miró tristemente, asintió, y se retiró en el momento en que Sakura le pasaba a Naruto el paño.

-Oye, Kurama. No debiste ser tan rudo con Himawari-chan- le dijo algo molesta la pelirrosa, pero la única respuesta que recibió fue que el zorro se cubrió por completo-… ¿Kurama?-

-Sakura-chan, Kurama sabe que castigamos a Bolt y a Himawari porque se comportaron de manera irresponsable-dattebayo- le recordó Naruto, mientras su esposa se limpiaba el rostro- Por eso nos apoya en ese sentido… Y supongo que se enfureció por haberle gritado a Himawari- agregó, mirando el bulto que sabía era el zorro, el cual era rodeado de aura deprimida.

-… Sí, no lo dudo- admitió Sakura, notando que el aura depresiva iba en aumento.

Tapado por las sabanas, Kurama, echado con los brazos cruzados, se lamentaba en silencio por haber sido tan rudo con su pequeña girasol… para después estornudar fuertemente.

-¡Maldito resfriado!- gruñó el bulto, a lo que los presentes suspiraron.

-Naruto, Hinata, tengo que regresar a casa- avisó Sakura, algo incómoda- Debo terminar unos informes para el hospital, así que, si tienen algún problema, nos veremos mañana-

-Sí, está bien- asintió Hinata- Iré a buscar a Sarada-chan- y se retiró.

-Escucha, Naruto. Kurama tiene que descansar, sin interrupciones, y deben evitar que se vuelva a destapar- ordenó Sakura, a lo que el rubio asentía. Kurama se asomó un poco de debajo de las sabanas- No sabemos aún como atender sus síntomas, pero parece que empeoran cuando sufre cambios drásticos de temperatura…-

Ante eso, el zorro recordó que su fiebre empezó a subir después de que Bolt lo mojara con agua fría, después de haber estado abrigado la mayor parte del día

-… Y parece que los remedios caseros logran aliviarlo- explicó Sakura, sacando una libreta de su bolso de trabajo y empezando a escribir- Esta es una lista de remedios que pueden tener un mejor efecto en él, ¿escuchaste?-

-Sí, tranquila, Sakura-chan. Mañana no planeo salir, así que ahora podré estar al tanto de la salud de este gruñón-dattebayo- sonrió Naruto, ganándose un bufido por parte del _Kyubi_.

-Mamá, ¿cómo está Kurama-chan?- preguntó Sarada, entrando al salón junto a Hinata, y seguida por los dos hermanos.

-Tranquila, mi angelito. Se pondrá mejor- le aseguró la pelirrosa, mientras el zorro los miraba de reojo.

-¡Oye, Kurama! ¡¿Es verdad que le gritaste a mi hermanita-dattebasa?!- le preguntó Bolt, pataleando, con Himawari detrás de él, mirando al piso.

-…- el zorro lo miró un rato, y se volvió a tapar por completo, empezando a ser rodeado de aura deprimente.

" _Kurama… No intentes hacerte el duro-dattebayo"_ pensó Naruto, rascándose la mejilla.

-Niños, antes de que Sarada-chan se vaya, ¿no tienen algo que decirle a Kurama?- preguntó Naruto a los tres pequeños, que se miraron.

\- Pues…- Bolt se rascó la mejilla-Mm…- infló los cachetes, amurado-¡Que es culpa de él que nos castigaran-dattebasa!- señaló al bulto, descolocando a los adultos.

-¡No me culpes!- Kurama se sentó, mirándolo molesto- ¡Ustedes tres, mocosos insufribles, fueron los que casi me matan! ¡NO TE PONGAS COMO LA VI-VICTIMA…!- pero empezó a toser.

-… Y, también, lo mejor será que se abstenga de gruñir tan fuertemente- sentenció Sakura, terminando de escribir- Si no, tu garganta no mejorará, y, en vez del limón con miel, te verás obligado a comer tres cucharadas de miel al día-lo miró divertida.

-¡¿Quieres matarme?!-se asustó Kurama.

-Ten, Hinata- Sakura sacó la hoja y se la entregó a la dueña de casa- Con estas indicaciones, tal vez Kurama se mejore pronto-

-Muchas gracias, Sakura-san- agradeció la pelinegra- Estaremos al pendiente para que Kurama-san sane-

-Sí- sonrió Naruto- Nadie en la familia se enferma sin ser cuidado-dattebayo-

El _Kyubi_ los quedó mirando, para después acomodar sus brazos y mentón en la almohada, fastidiado con el pequeño _show_ que se mandaba esa excéntrica familia humana.

-Entonces, nos vamos- sonrió Sakura- Pero primero, Sarada- le sonrió a su hija, que miró el piso- Vamos, tal vez mañana no podrás-

La pequeña asintió y se acercó al zorro, que miró para otro lado.

-… ¿Estás enojado?-

-No, para nada… Adoro que me momifiquen y me metan en el hocico un cucharón con veneno-murmuró molesto Kurama.

" _Oye, oye… Te intentas hacer el duro para mantener la imagen-dattebayo…"_ lo quedó mirando Naruto, con una gota en la cabeza.

-… Lo siento, Kurama-chan- murmuró Sarada, algo decaída- Solo quería hacerte sentir mejor-

Kurama la miró de reojo, intentando ocultar la incomodidad que sintió.

-También lo siento- Himawari se asomó por detrás de Sarada- Yo solo quería ser la _enfermera_ de Kurama-chan… No te enojes- pidió, ocultándose un poco en su amiga, pero sin dejar de mirar al zorro, que parecía más incómodo.

-Vamos, Bolt- le sonrió Hinata a su pequeño, que estaba reacio.

-…- el rubio se acercó a zancadas al zorro, que lo quedó mirando-… Solo le hago esas bromas a la familia-dattebasa- murmuró.

-…- Kurama cerró los ojos, incómodo-… Bien- murmuró, sorprendiendo a los tres pequeños-… Pero la próxima vez que alguno de ustedes tres me intente hacer tragar esa porquería, lo planeo colgar en alguno de los postes de la aldea. **A los tres por igual** \- aseguró, mientras los niños se miraban, algo nerviosos por esa amenaza…

" _En serio, Kurama… Puedes tratar de aparentar que no te gustó la disculpa, pero tus nueve colas te traicionan-dattebayo"_ pensó Naruto, observando como las puntas de las colas del _Kyubi_ se movían felizmente.

-¡Ay, ya es muy tarde!- se preocupó Sakura, mirando el reloj de pared- Vamos, Sarada- se puso su bolso, mientras su hija se ponía el suyo y tomaba el enorme bolso que traía lo que fueron los instrumentos de tortura para el _Kyubi_ , y, con una despedida más, madre e hija se retiraron de la residencia.

-¿Podemos seguir cuidando a Kurama-chan?- Himawari se sentó frente al zorro, que en respuesta movió fastidiado una de sus largas orejas- ¡Sí~!- se alegró la niña.

-Kurama-san, voy a prepararle más limón con miel- avisó Hinata, retirándose.

-Has lo que quieras- bostezó Kurama, y tuvo que aguantar que Himawari le quitara el paño de la frente y lo empezara a mojar, bastante concentrada.

Naruto sonrió, contento de que las cosas se calmaran, al menos un poco.

-Mm…- Bolt frunció el ceño- Papá- llamó, tomando su atención- ¿Por qué Sakura-san dijo que tal vez mañana la _cuatro ojos_ no iba a poder disculparse?-

-Ah. Es que mañana Sakura-chan va a estar todo el día en el hospital, y como Shino sigue en misión, ustedes no tendrán clases, así que Sarada-chan va a estar todo el día en el hospital con su madre-dattebayo-explicó su padre.

-¿Eh?- Kurama lo miró de reojo, ignorando que su mocosa estrujara y mojara el paño a cada segundo, con la intensión de que refrescara al zorro- ¿Y por qué rayos va a estar todo el día?-

-¿Cómo que _por qué?_ \- se extrañó Naruto- Kurama, todos estamos ocupados como para cuidar a Sarada-chan- admitió, algo incómodo por la miradita que le pegó el zorro.

-¿Y tú? No veo que tengas algún problema para cuidar a la mocosa- murmuró molesto, y cerró los ojos cuando Himawari le puso el paño bastante mojado.

-¡Listó~!- sonrió la pequeña, mientras Kurama la miraba con un tic en el ojo, con las gotas de agua del paño cayendo por su frente.

-Porque no quiero que te enojes-dattebayo- Naruto le quitó el paño, lo estrujo en el cuenco, sacando toda el agua que tenía de más, y se lo volvió a poner- Como mis niños, Sarada-chan te hizo pasar un mal rato, ¿no?- le sonrió, y se extrañó que el zorro mirara para otro lado, enojado- Oye, oye, no te enojes conmigo. Incluso Sakura-chan prefirió que se quedara con ella, para no darte más problemas-

-… _Tsch_ \- bufó molesto el zorro, a lo que su compañero volvió a suspirar.

-Kurama-san, intentamos convencer a Sakura-san, pero ella lo quiso así- agregó Hinata, con la taza de limón con miel en mano.

El _Kyubi_ miró para otro lado. No le gustaba para nada que la mocosa se quedara todo un maldito día leyendo sola en ese hospital. Bolt, en cambio, frunció el ceño, algo molesto con la decisión de los adultos.

-¡Mami~!- Himawari se acercó a Hinata- ¿Puedo darle el remedio a Kurama-chan?-preguntó, poniendo sus mejores ojitos.

-Está bien- sonrió su madre, entregándole la tacita- Ten cuidado, porque está caliente el agua-

-¡Sí~!- asintió la pequeña, contenta- ¡Kurama-chan~!- se acercó al zorro, pero tropezó con la alfombra, y se cayó a la espalda del zorro, haciendo que el líquido caliente cayera en la nuca del zorro.

-¡GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- resonó el grito de dolor del _Kyubi_ en toda la casa- ¡SUFICIENTE! ¡NO QUIERO VER A LOS MOCOSOS NI EN PINTURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-… Kurama… Por esto mismo Sakura-chan prefirió que Sarada-chan se quede con ella y no contigo-dattebayo- se escuchó el suspiró del rubio…

* * *

 _Kumogakure_.

En cierta casa de la aldea, resonaban los vidrios a causa del volumen de la radio de _Killer Bee_ , que, sentado en uno de sus sillones, escribía sus rimas al son de la música, tarareando. Cerca de él se encontraba el _Hachibi_ en su forma pequeña, sentado en uno de los sillones, ya acostumbrado a los escándalos del moreno con respecto a sus momentos de inspiración.

Gyuki no intentaba dormir, estaba preocupado como para hacerlo. La idea de que un _Biju_ se resfriara por estar tanto tiempo con humanos a la edad de ser propensos a las enfermedades aun le sorprendía.

Interrumpieron sus pensamientos cuando se apagó la música.

- _Oye, chico, te veo muy crudo. Si te pones testarudo al quedarte mudo, vendré a ponerme berrinchudo hasta que de ti tenga un arrullo_ -rapeo Bee, mirándolo extrañado.

-Ah, lo siento, Bee- Gyuki se sentó- Solo estoy algo pensativo.

- _Yho. Puedo ver, con estos ojos de miel, que tu problema aquí desconcentra mis poemas, pero te aseguro que es un dilema que de familia se centra-_ le aseguró el moreno, señalándolo con un lápiz acusador.

El pulpo suspiró.

-¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme? El _Kyubi_ está enfermo. ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?-

 _-Que será un problema mortal llevarlo al hospital, a menos a que tenga seguro dental-_

-… No- Gyuki lo quedó mirando-… Es que realmente me sorprende que por estar con los niños de Naruto le pase algo así- admitió.

- _Hach-chan, con respecto a tu hermano te estás pasando. Ahora que ustedes los con cola andan a su onda, se darán cuenta que esta vida puede estar movida o marchita. Que el zorro lanudo no se sienta abatido por esta bienvenida emitida para esta vida. Así que por tu hermano no te sientas amenazado ¡WII~!_ \- rapeo Bee.

-… ¿Esta nueva vida?- se sorprendió Gyuki.

- _¡Yho!_ \- sonrió su amigo.

-… Je- el _Hachibi_ no pudo evitar sonreír- Tienes razón… Antes, por nuestro poco contacto con los humanos, nunca nos vimos influenciados por ellos. Ahora todo es diferente… Creo que sí es normal lo que le pasó a Kurama-admitió.

- _Yho. Ahora me pregunto de las travesuras que harán los niños, que te aseguro le cobrarán factura al hermano el manso-_ aseguró el moreno.

-Es lo más seguro- Gyuki se recostó en el sillón, entrecerrando los ojos-… Ahora que recuerdo… Nos pasó algo así con el _sabio_ …-

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió Bee- _Dime, dime, que la duda me comprime_ \- pidió, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

Gyuki se había quedado dormido.

El moreno sonrió, se retiró del salón, para regresar con una frazada que depositó encima de su compañero, que respiraba tranquilamente.

-Descansa, _Hach-chan_ \- sonrió Bee...

* * *

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE, ASURA?!-

La voz del joven _Yonbi_ en medio de aquel enorme bosque hizo que algunos pájaros emprendieran vuelo, asustados.

-Va-Vamos… No seas así, Son Goku- pidió el hijo menor del _sabio_ , _Asura_ , que se encontraba con los nueve pequeños, pero grandes _Biju_.

-¡Es que no te creo!- explicó Son, molesto- ¡Levante la mano quien no le cree!-

Ante eso, sus otro ocho hermanos levantaron la mano, la pata, o, en el caso de Chomei, la cola. Ese gesto deprimió un poco a Asura.

-Hermanos, les digo que padre no podrá visitarlos esta vez- intentó hacerse escuchar Asura- Su salud está delicada, así que se mantendrá en cama hasta que se recupere, y yo continuaré con el entrenamiento…-

-¡El viejo es el mejor, y los mejores no se enferman!- pataleo molesto Kurama- Asura, mentiroso-aseguró, inflando los cachetes.

-¡No soy mentiroso!- aseguró el joven, ofendido- ¡Es verdad! Padre está demasiado delicado… Sí hasta _Indra_ lo está cuidando- murmuró, lo último de muy mala gana.

Al escuchar el nombre del hermano mayor del humano, los nueve _Biju_ bufaron, molestos. A ninguno le agradaba el primer hijo del _Sabio_ , ya que, en las muy pocas ocasiones en que se veían, siempre le preguntaba a su padre sobre el potencial que ha logrado forjar en los nueve, fastidiándolos bastante porque no les gustaba en lo absoluto que hablara de ellos como si de armas se tratasen.

Asura era otra historia. Las veces que iba a ver el entrenamiento de _sus nueve hermanos_ , siempre era para hablar con ellos, y especialmente se reía de los fallos del menor de los nueve, o sea, de Kurama, provocando que el _anciano_ le pidiera al zorrito que escupiera a su hijo de su hocico, del cual solían sobresalir las piernas o solo los pies.

A los _Biju_ no les gustaban los humanos a excepción del _Sabio_ , pero, si había algún otro en el que confiaban un poco, era en aquel joven que suspiraba porque ninguno de ellos le creía que el _anciano_ no estaba en condiciones para verlos.

-Pero, Asura-niisan, ¿por qué el _S_ _abio_ estaría enfermo?- preguntó Matatabi, preocupada.

-¡Al fin alguien me cree!- suspiró Asura- Aunque…- meditó, preocupado-… Ni idea- eso hizo que los nueve se cayeran de espaldas- ¡Oigan, que todo esto es sorpresivo!-se defendió.

-¡Kurama, haz lo tuyo!- ordenó Son.

Al escucharlo, Asura estuvo a punto de echar a correr, pero el cachorro de nueve colas lo alcanzó antes, y lo mordió hasta las rodillas.

-Bien, ese ha sido un récord- sonrió Isobu, divertido.

-¡KURAMA! ¡SUÉLTAME!- pataleo Asura, asqueado por volver al interior del hocico del zorrito, quien negó.

-Asura, eres el juguete del llorón, así que no puedes hacer nada- sonrió divertido Shukaku, haciendo que su hermano menor inflara los cachetes, molesto, pero sin ser capaz de decir algo por el humano en su boca.

-No creo que Asura nos mienta- meditó el pequeño Gyuki.

-Sí… Además ayer el _Sa_ _bio_ estuvo bastante pálido- murmuró Kokuo, preocupada.

-El _viejo_ es pálido- le señaló Son, a lo que Kurama asintió, ignorando las piernas de Asura, que se movían arriba abajo, exigiendo que lo escupieran.

-Pues… a mí me pareció delicado- murmuró Saiken, nerviosa.

-Sí. Le costó mucho moverse- agregó Chomei, preocupado.

Los nueve hermanos se quedaron pensativos, ignorantes de las pataletas de Asura.

-¿Y…?- murmuró Saiken, tomando la atención de sus hermanos- ¿Y sí le buscamos un remedio?-

-¿Un remedio?- parpadearon los demás.

- _Bagosha. ¿Kle keli dehir con ezho?_ \- preguntó Kurama, que al tener la mitad del cuerpo del humano en la boca, no era capaz de hablar bien.

-¿A qué te refieres, Saiken-chan?- preguntó Matatabi, moviendo sus colitas, extrañada.

-Es que… Pensé que si el _sabio_ estaba enfermo, si le buscamos una medicina sanara- explicó la babosa, algo sonrojada.

-¡Esa es una buena idea!- saltó alegre Son.

-¿E-En serio…?- murmuró Gyuki, algo nervioso.

-¿Por qué no? ¡El viejo siempre nos ha ayudado!-sonrió Shukaku, entusiasmado.

-Devolvámosle el favor-asintió Chomei, de acuerdo.

-Me parece bien- sonrió Isobu.

-Sí- asintieron Matatabi, Kokuo y Saiken.

- _¡Shi!-_ asintió Kurama, entusiasmado, mareando a su _prisionero_.

-Bien, Asura, dinos, ¿qué necesita el viejo para recuperarse?- preguntó Son.

-¡¿REALMENTE CREEN QUE LES DIRÉ ALGO MIENTRAS KURAMA ME TENGA EN SU BOCA?!- preguntó Asura, pataleando con más fuerza- ¡SUÉLTAME!-

Kurama frunció la nariz, ya que empezó a molestarle tener en su hocico al humano, por lo que simplemente lo escupió con fuerza, haciendo que este rodara en el piso, terminando sentado, y lleno de saliva.

- _¡Gha!_ ¡Asura, báñate!- el pequeño empezó a limpiarse la lengua, asqueado.

-¡KU-RA-MAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- el joven se le abalanza si Gyuki no lo detiene poniendo frente a él una de sus colas.

-Vamos, Asura- pidió el pulpo.

-Dinos, dinos. ¿Qué puede curar al viejo?- preguntó Shukaku, entusiasmado.

-¿Qué puede curarlo?- Asura se cruzó de brazos- Mm… No sabría decirlo. No sabemos si está enfermo o no… Tal vez sea solo fatiga…-

-Oigan, el viejo dijo una vez que por aquí, en el bosque, existen frutas y hierbas con propiedades curativas- mencionó Chomei, ignorando al humano.

-Sí, creo que lo dijo- murmuró Gyuki.

-¿Y si vamos a buscar alguna?- sugirió Kurama, moviendo sus colitas, entusiasmado.

-¿Pero cómo?- preguntó Kokuo.

-Pues yo tengo un buen olfato- sonrió el pequeño, jactanciosamente.

-Oye, Matatabi también tiene uno- lo quedó mirando la tortuga, dejándolo quieto.

-Gracias, Isobu-kun- sonrió la gatita.

-¡Pues el mío es mejor porque tengo más colas que la gata!- aseguró Kurama- ¡Además porque soy un chico!- agregó, orgulloso.

-… ¿Ah?- Matatabi y Kokuo lo quedaron mirando, en cambio Saiken parpadeo.

-¡Bueno, los hombres somos mejores que las mujeres!- sonrió Son, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a su hermano anaranjado- ¡PERO NO METAS LO DEL NÚMERO DE COLAS!- ordenó, tirándole una mejilla.

-Oh… ¿Así que creen eso?- preguntó la gatita, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Pues claro!- sonrieron Son, Shukaku y Kurama.

Kokuo frunció el ceño, y miró a Gyuki, Isobu y Chomei, que se sobresaltaron.

-¡A-A mí no me veas!- negó la larva verde.

-¡Soy inocente!- aseguró Isobu.

-S-Soy imparcial- informó Gyuki, nervioso.

-Entonces…- Matatabi miró a Son, que sonrió con suficiencia- Hagamos esto, Son-kun. Dividámonos en equipos, y el que encuentre el remedio perfecto para el _Sabio_ , tendrá que ser aceptado como el más fuerte.

-¿Quieres decir _chicos_ contra _chicas?_ \- entendió Shukaku, mientras Kurama parpadeaba, extrañado.

-Sí- sonrió la gatita- Kokuo-chan, Saiken-chan y yo contra ustedes, Son-kun, Kurama-kun y Shukaku-kun-

-Oye, eso es cruel gata…- el zorrito apuntó al pulpo, la tortuga y a la larva- No los consideras chicos…-

-¡SOMOS IMPARCIALES! ¡Y SÍ, SOMOS CHICOS!-le gritaron los tres, indignados, causando que se tirara al piso, tapándose sus orejas, adolorido.

-Gyuki, Isobu y Chomei pueden ser los jueces- sugirió Kokuo.

-Pero, nosotros también queremos buscar algo para el _sabio_ \- mencionó Isobu.

-Aunque no queremos que nos metan en esta competición- agregó Gyuki.

-Entonces… que ellos busquen lo suyo, y la competencia la hacemos nosotros seis- sugirió Saiken, tímidamente.

-Me parece bien- Son se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo jactanciosamente- Si fuéramos nosotros 6 contra ustedes 3, no tendrían oportunidad-

-¡Esto me gusta!- sonrió Kurama, entusiasmado- ¡Con esto podemos poner a prueba los entrenamientos del viejo!-

-¿Tú?- Shukaku lo miró divertido- Lo único que has logrado aprender es caerte por todos lados-

-¡¿DIJISTE ALGO, MAPACHE DE UNA COLA?!-exigió saber Kurama, avergonzado.

-¡¿Y TÚ, LLORÓN?!-el hermano mayor empezó a chocar nariz con el menor.

-¡Entonces es un trato!- sonrió Son, elevando su puño hacia sus hermanas, ignorando a sus hermanos que se tiraban de las mechas- Al atardecer, nos encontraremos aquí los nueve, cada grupo con lo que crea que puede sanar al _sabio_ , y los neutrales decidirán cuál de los remedios entre nuestros dos grupos es el mejor-

-Me parece bien- Matatabi levantó su patita y la chocó con el puño de su hermano menor- Que ganen los mejores _Biju_ -

-¡ESE SOY YO!- saltaron Kurama y Shukaku- ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!- empezaron a chocar narices, indignados con el otro.

-¡Vamos a las colinas, Shukaku, Kurama!- les sonrió Son, empezando a alejarse, sobresaltándolos.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Ya-Ya empezamos?!- se sorprendió Kurama, mientras Shukaku alcanzaba al mono- ¡E-Esperen!- se fue con ellos.

-¿A dónde vamos a buscar?- preguntó Saiken.

-¿Qué tal al interior del bosque?- sugirió Kokuo- Ahí crece una gran diversidad de hongos-

-Me parece bien- sonrió Matatabi, y las tres hermanas se alejaron.

-¿Y nosotros?- preguntó Isobu, sintiéndose excluido.

-Podemos ir al mar por mariscos- sugirió Gyuki- El _sabio_ una vez me dijo que son buenos para la salud-

-Suena bien- asintió Chomei, y, como el resto de sus hermanos, se retiró.

Asura, sentado en el piso, parpadeo unas tres veces, hasta que apareció un tic en su rostro.

-¡CHICOOOS! ¡SI ME VAN A IGNORAR NO ME ESTÉN PREGUNTANDO COSAAAAAAAAAAAAS!-

 _ **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

-¡Vamos, Kurama! ¡¿Detectas algo?!- preguntó Son, caminando junto al zorrito y el mapache. El más pequeño olfateaba la tierra, intentando sentir un aroma medicinal, mientras caminaban por entre los enormes árboles, que llegaban a dejar pequeños a esos grandes cachorros.

-Mm…- el pequeño gran zorro cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse-Mm…- miró a uno de los árboles- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó, curioso, señalando un panal colgando de la rama del enorme árbol.

-¿Eh?- sus hermanos se voltearon a ver.

-Ah, eso es un panal- le explicó Shukaku- El _viejo_ una vez me dijo que contiene miel, que es algo dulce y bueno para la garganta-

-¡Bien! ¡Me gusta como suena eso!- sonrió Son, empezando a escalar el enorme árbol- Veamos…- se detuvo y levantó el brazo para agarrar el panal- ¡Listo!- lo sacó, pero, al haber miel en parte de la superficie, se le resbaló- ¡AH! ¡Agárrenlo!-

Kurama y Shukaku empezaron a moverse por todos lados, preparándose para recibirlo, pero el menor se tropezó con sus colas, y cayó boca arriba, y, segundos después de haberse caído, el panal aterrizó en su hocico abierto, haciendo que lo cerrara de golpe y se agarrara el cuello, asqueado.

-¡Ah! ¡Kurama! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-se indignó Son, aterrizando junto a él-

-¡Escúpelo!- le dijo molesto Shukaku, hasta que se dio cuenta, junto con Son, del extraño zumbido que se empezaba a escuchar, y que las mejillas del zorro se inflaron de golpe, mientras este empezaba a lagrimear.

Kurama se sentó y escupió el panal, y no solo eso, sino que una gran cantidad de insectos desconocidos para los pequeños también salieron de golpe.

-¡GHA! ¡GHA!- jadeaba Kurama, agarrándose la garganta, asqueado- ¡QUE ASCO! ¡Y LOS INSECTOS ME ESTABA PICANDO!- lloriqueo, mostrando su lengua, hinchada por las picaduras- ¡ME DUELE!- se restregó los ojos.

-Vamos, llorón. Estás exagerando…- empezó a decirle fastidiado Shukaku, hasta que se quedó quieto al igual que sus dos hermanos, cuando aquella enorme cantidad de insectos se quedaron a unos metros de ellos, formando lo que parecía una nube negra de zumbidos furiosos.

-… ¿Eh?- parpadeo Son, asustado.

-¿Q-Qué…?- Kurama, con los ojos llorosos, levantó la mirada, para ver aquel enjambre que lo dejó aterrado.

Las abejas se abalanzaron a los hermanos, que gritaron de miedo, y echaron a correr, siendo perseguidos por aquellos seres tan diminutos pero con un aguijón sumamente afilado.

-¡NUNCA MÁS COMERÉ MIEL!- gritó aterrado Kurama, sin saber que ese pequeño incidente daría lugar a su peculiar _trauma_ a la sustancia desparramada del panal resquebrajado.

-¡Subamos a los árboles!- sugirió Son, por lo que él y su hermano mayor se subieron raudamente a uno, pero Kurama simplemente siguió corriendo recto, con el enjambre tras él-… ¿Ah…?-

-… ¿Ves? Es un pequeño zorro idiota- suspiró Shukaku, a salvo.

 _ **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Kurama corría aterrado, hasta que llegó a uno de los lagos del enorme bosque, por lo que sin duda alguna se lanzó a él, salpicando tal cantidad de agua que hubiera empapado la mitad de una aldea.

El enjambre se detuvo encima del agua, pero, al no ver al zorro, se retiraron, y, en ese momento, emergió Kurama, tosiendo.

-Se-Se fueron…- murmuró el pequeño, con sus bigotitos goteando. Suspiró aliviado, y se sumergió hasta la nariz, empezando a hacer burbujas.

Entonces, de golpe, se asustó.

Podía sentir algo que solo sentía con aquel humano… Sentía rencor y envidia.

-… Vaya, es el zorro-escuchó.

Kurama se quedó quieto, y, lentamente, miró a la orilla del río, para ver, con una canasta colgada en la espalda, a _Indra_ , el hermano mayor de Asura y, técnicamente hablando, su hermano mayor.

-¿Q-Qué…? ¿Q-Qué haces en el bosque?- preguntó Kurama, sin atreverse a acercarse a la orilla. No le gustaba en lo absoluto ese humano. Le daba escalofríos toda aquella oscuridad que sentía dentro de él.

-Hierbas medicinales- el joven le mostró el contenido de la canasta, haciendo que, por curiosidad a pesar de lo que sentía, el pequeño gran zorro se adentrara a la orilla, para ver, efectivamente, hierbas con aroma medicinal en la canasta.

-¿Son para el _viejo?_ \- preguntó Kurama, sacudiendo sus colitas.

-Sí, _mi_ padre no se ha sentido bien, así que decidí bajar al bosque por hierbas para servirle un té que calmara sus dolencias- explicó Indra, haciendo que el pequeño lo mirara molesto por la insinuación sobre el _anciano_.

-… El _viejo_ también es mi papá- le recordó Kurama, molesto.

-Él solo separó la entidad de ustedes del _Jubi_. No es su padre, es su dueño- aseguró tranquilamente Indra.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- aseguró Kurama- ¡El _viejo_ es mi papá!-

- _Mph…_ \- Indra entrecerró los ojos, asustando al zorrito, que retrocedió al detectar que la oscuridad de ese humano aumentó levemente- Si lo consideraras tu padre, no estarías jugando en el agua si sabes el estado en el que él se encuentra. Se suponía que Asura iba a vigilarlos, pero parece que no puede con semejante misión…-

-¡Asura no tiene nada que ver! ¡Y no estaba jugando! ¡Estaba esquivando esos insectos!- le dijo enojado Kurama, poniendo cara cómica- ¡Apuesto a que lo disfrutaste! ¡Tonto Indra!-

- _Mph_ … No tengo tiempo de ver como se divierten las bestias- aseguró Indra, acomodándose la cesta- _Mi padre_ me necesita-

Kurama infló los cachetes, molesto.

-¡Para que sepas todos estamos buscando remedios para el viejo! ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto!- le gritó Kurama, haciendo que su cabello negro se sacudiera levemente.

-Es verdad que existen hierbas medicinales y otros alimentos saludables en este bosque- admitió Indra, acomodándose el cabello, mientras el zorro jadeaba, indignado- Pero no son lo suficientemente fuertes para aliviar a mi padre-

Eso asustó al zorro.

-¿E-El viejo está tan mal…?- preguntó Kurama, nervioso.

-… Sí- Indra se volteo, dándole la espalda-… Tal vez le queda poco tiempo-y empezó a retirarse.

Kurama se quedó quieto.

¿El _viejo_ iba a morir…? No, no, no, no… No quería perder a ese humano. Era quien les enseñó todo a él y a sus hermanos. Les enseñó a caminar, a hablar, a manipular sus _chakras_ , a moverse en lugares empinados, les habló de ellos mismos y del mundo…

Era su padre, y no quería perderlo.

-… Indra…- llamó el zorro, haciendo que el humano se detuviera y lo mirara de reojo-… ¿Sa-Sabes si hay hierbas que puedan sanar a _papá_ fuera del bosque?-

-¿Por qué debería decírtelo?- frunció el ceño Indra, sorprendiendo a Kurama- Mi padre dejó en claro que ni tú ni el resto de las bestias debían alejarse de este bosque-

-N-No somos bestias…- murmuró Kurama, molesto-… Somos tus hermanos-

El haber dicho eso, Indra frunció el ceño amenazadoramente, mientras se activaban sus ojos rojos.

Kurama retrocedió más, asustándose por completo ante toda esa oscuridad que sentía de Indra. Podía hasta ver el odio y rencor que el humano solía controlar, emerger por su ira. Le daba miedo… Le daba miedo sentir la oscuridad humana… ¿Por qué tenía que tener ese poder…? Lo único que le hacía era asustarse cada vez que veía a Indra, ganándose las burlas de sus hermanos, a quienes nunca les dijo lo que veía en el hermano mayor… Ni siquiera se lo había dicho al _Sabio_ , por temor a hacerlo enojar…

Indra lo miró un rato, para después suavizar su mirada, desactivando su _sharingan_.

-Tienes razón. Somos hermanos- le sonrió el humano, sin darse cuenta que Kurama se asustó al darse cuenta que sus intenciones no habían cambiado en nada a pesar de su sonrisa- Dime, ¿conoces el _Ao Yoshi?_ -

 _-… ¿A-Ao_ _Yoshi?_ \- murmuró lentamente Kurama, sintiendo que se le erizaba el pelaje-… U-Una vez el _viejo_ la mencionó…-

-Sí. Es una planta que suele restablecer la salud- le dijo Indra, sin dejar de sonreír. Eso sorprendió a Kurama.

-¡¿En serio?!- sonrió Kurama, empezando a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que sentía- ¡¿Dónde está?!-

-Está en el acantilado, a las afueras del bosque- indicó Indra.

-… ¿Eh?- se asustó Kurama- Pe-Pero el viejo no nos permite salir… Y… No soy bueno para escalar…- recordó, avergonzado.

-Cierto, lo había olvidado- sonrió Indra- Yo tampoco puedo bajar por el acantilado. Pero bueno, al menos ya tengo algo para mi padre- y, sin más, se retiró, dejando solo a Kurama.

El pequeño empezó a meditar, nervioso… No quería desobedecer la orden del _viejo_ , y no le gustó para nada la oscuridad que había sentido en Indra… Pero… Pero quería sanar al _anciano_ …

Tragó saliva, se sacudió el pelaje empapado, y echó a correr a las afueras del bosque, sin saber que sus movimientos eran reflejados en cierta esfera de cristal, por la cual, en su hogar, sentado bajo las tapas de un futón, con el artefacto posado en su regazo, Hagoromo frunció el ceño.

Mediante esa técnica, _Tōmegane no Jutsu,_ él solía vigilar a los nueve _Biju_ cuando no estaba con ellos, como era en ese caso. Al principio, no pudo evitar sonreír agradecido por la decisión de los hermanos, y empezó a vigilar como Matatabi, Kokuo y Saiken recolectaban hongos, Gyuki, Isobu y Chomei mariscos en el lago que daba al mar, y como Kurama, Shukaku y Son Goku habían huido del enjambre de abejas.

Pero ahora, Shukaku y Son buscaban al zorrito que estaba corriendo a los límites del bosque, todo por las insinuaciones de Indra…

Hagoromo suspiró. Indra no aceptaba la existencia de los _Biju_ como hermanos, a diferencia de Asura, sino como armas de _chakra_ que le permitirían mantener la paz…

 _ **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Ya atardecía, y las _Biju_ femeninas regresaban contentas al punto de encuentro, cada una con una bolsita confeccionada por hojas y lianas, con una porción de diferentes hongos en el interior.

-Ah, Gyuki-kun, Isobu-kun, Chomei-kun- saludó la gata a los tres hermanos, que estaban sentados, con un recipiente compuesto de coral lleno de peses, mariscos y otros seres marinos.

-Hola- sonrió Gyuki- ¿Cómo les fue?-

-Conseguimos bastantes hongos- sonrió Kokuo.

-… ¿Qué le pasa a Asura-niisan?- preguntó Saiken, señalando al humano, que, en un rincón, hacia marcas en el suelo con un palito, todo deprimido.

-Parece que se quedó todo el día aquí, después de que lo ignoráramos- sonrió nervioso Isobu.

-No fue nuestra intención no escucharte, Asura-le aseguró Chomei.

-E-Estábamos muy entusiasmados- se disculpó Matatabi.

-… Está bien- murmuró Asura, aun deprimido-… No son los únicos que me ignoran…-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- se extrañó Saiken.

-… Porque algunos del clan creen que padre escogerá a Indra para heredar el _Nishu_ -

-¡¿EH?!- se asustaron los seis _Biju_.

-Pe-Pero pensábamos que la mayoría del clan te tiene estima- le dijo Gyuki, sorprendido.

-Sí… Tengo el apoyo de nuestra gente, pero son los que están debajo de padre quienes suelen decirme que, por ser el hijo mayor y haber heredado un _poderoso Dojutsu_ , Indra es mejor opción que yo- suspiró Asura, fastidiado.

-No les hagas caso, Asura-niisan- pidió Matatabi- Todos nosotros sabemos que tienes un corazón puro, mucho más que el de Indra.

-Solo hay que ver como se pone Kurama al lado de Indra- mencionó Isobu, serio- Siempre está nervioso y desvía la mirada de él… Estoy seguro que debe de detectar algo desagradable de él, pero no nos dice-

-Vamos, tampoco hablen así de mi hermano- pidió Asura, sonriendo con una gota en la cabeza- ¿Saben? A mí me gustaría ser el heredero de las enseñanzas de padre- confesó, levantándose- Pero… Si padre escoge a Indra, aceptaré y respetaré su voluntad- sonrió- Al fin y al cabo, somos hermanos-

Los _Biju_ se sorprendieron, y después correspondieron a la sonrisa de su hermano humano.

Entonces, de golpe, llegaron Son y Shukaku, ambos jadeando.

-Al fin- sonrió Matatabi- Pensé que se habían acobardado…-

-¡KURAMA DESAPARECIÓ!- explotaron ambos, sobresaltando a los presentes.

-¡¿Q-QUÉ?!- se sorprendió Isobu.

-¡¿Cómo que desapareció?!- exigió saber Asura- ¡Es demasiado grande como para perderlo de vista!-

-¡¿Grande?! ¡Es el segundo más pequeño!- le señaló Son- El puesto número uno de los más chicos lo empatan Isobu y Chomei…- señaló a la tortuga y a la larva.

-¡Son Goku!-lo calló Asura, sobresaltándolo- ¿Qué pasó con Kurama?-

-Tuvimos un problema- empezó a explicar Shukaku- Nos, bueno, separamos, y ya no lo encontramos-

-¿Seguro que no saben dónde está?-preguntó Gyuki, serio, a lo que sus dos hermanos asintieron- ¡Demonios!-

-Contrólate, Gyuki- le pidió Kokuo, nerviosa.

-¡¿Cómo puedo calmarme?!- Gyuki puso su mano en su frente- Todos sabemos que Kurama se mete en los peores problemas que puedan haber…-

-… Y ahora que está solo…- murmuró Chomei, nervioso.

Asura frunció el ceño, e hizo una pose de manos, tomando la atención de los _Biju_.

El joven se concentró, cerrando los ojos… Era difícil, pero, aunque no poseía ningún _Dojutsu_ , era capaz de sentir el _chakra_ de los _Biju_ …

Se quedó quieto cuando sintió cierto un enorme _chakra_ afuera de los límites del bosque.

-¡Ese estúpido zorro…!- se enojó Asura.

-¿Dó-Dónde está?- preguntó Kokuo.

-¡El muy idiota está fuera del bosque!- informó molesto el joven, sorprendiéndolos- ¡Quiero que se queden aquí!- les ordenó a los preocupados _Biju-_ ¡Traeré a nuestro estúpido hermano menor!- y, sin más, emprendió camino.

Los cachorros se miraron, nerviosos…

-… ¿P-Por qué Kurama salió del bosque…?- preguntó Saiken, nerviosa.

-… El _anciano_ nos dijo que estaba prohibido para nosotros salir, por nuestra seguridad- recordó Isobu, frunciendo el ceño.

-… Ese idiota…- murmuró Shukaku, frunciendo el ceño…

 _ **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

En cierto enorme acantilado, algo lejos del inmenso bosque sagrado del clan _Otsutsuki_ , se asomó Kurama, nervioso. El cachorro tragó saliva al ver que no se podía ver el fondo de aquel acantilado, así que hasta para una criatura de su tamaño el lugar era muy grande y peligroso.

Kurama se incorporó, y miró para atrás, apreciando a lo lejos el bosque que era su hogar… Si alguien se enteraba que rompió la regla del anciano… Estaría perdido en más de un sentido.

El zorrito se volvió a asomar, intentando buscar con sus ojos rojos aquella planta que podría sanar al _anciano_.

-Mm…- entrecerró los ojos, hasta poder apreciar, bastante abajo, una hierba verde con pétalos azules- _¡Ao Yoshi!_ \- sonrió, contento, moviendo sus colitas.

… ¿Ahora cómo la sacaba…?

Intentó usar sus colas para sacar la planta medicinal, pero sus colas no eran lo suficientemente largas para alcanzarla, así que solo tenía una opción… Bajar…

Kurama tragó saliva, y, armándose de valor, empezó a bajar por el acantilado, acomodando sus patas y sus manos en los lugares correctos.

Estaba aterrado… No le gustaban los ejercicios donde él y sus hermanos tenían que escalar una pared de piedra, o un enorme árbol, guiados por el _Sabio_ … Pero, si no se atrevía, y no conseguía esa preciada medicina, tal vez nunca más el _anciano_ le daría otra lección, ni le daría esos cariños que tanto le gustaban.

Después de un rato, que para el pequeño fueron horas, llegó donde la planta, la cual arrancó de la roca con sus colmillos. ¡Olía horrible…! Pero, bueno, Asura mencionó que los remedios siempre olían y sabían mal… Así que tal vez este iba a ser de mucha ayuda…

Más contento, Kurama empezó a subir, hasta que, por no controlar su emoción, presionó con demasiada fuerza sus garras en la piedra, haciendo que sus patas, al clavarse en la roca, la partieran, haciendo que empezara a arrastrarse para abajo, por lo que presionó sus garras contra la superficie rocosa, provocando que, mientras caía, quedara tras de sí las marcas de sus manos en ella.

Desesperado, intentó clavar sus colas en la roca, pero no era capaz de hacerlo, hasta que, sin darse cuenta, sus manos se desprendieron de la muralla, y empezó a caer a la oscuridad del abismo.

-¡PAPÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritó asustado Kurama, sin darse cuenta que llamó inconscientemente al anciano que tanto quería salvar…

Entones, se detuvo…

Kurama parpadeo sorprendido, y se miró… Estaba levitando en medio de la oscuridad del fondo del acantilado, rodeado por un _chakra_ blanco y puro que conocía muy bien.

-… ¿Eh…?- el pequeño parpadeo, y lo sacó de la sorpresa el darse cuenta que ya no traía la planta medicinal en el hocico- ¡¿DO-DÓNDE ESTÁ?!- miró para todos lados, para ver como la hierba caía en lo profundo de la oscuridad… Claro… Se le debió caer cuando gritó...

Kurama la miró irse con las orejas bajas… Había fallado…

Se asustó cuando empezó a elevarse, saliendo de la oscuridad, y siendo depositado con cuidado en la superficie rocosa del acantilado, frente al _Sabio de los Seis Caminos_ , que golpeo levemente la roca con su bastón, haciendo que su _chakra_ se desprendiera de Kurama, que seguía atónito.

-… ¿V-Viejo…?- murmuró Kurama, sin poder creer que lo había rescatado la persona a la que él quería salvar.

Para su sorpresa, Hagoromo lo miró frunciendo el ceño…

-… ¿Viejo…?- Kurama se levantó, y, cuando lo hizo, el anciano volvió a golpear el piso con su bastón, y una leve ráfaga de aire golpeo al zorro, tirándolo al piso- ¡A-AY!-gimió, adolorido, sobándose el brazo.

-Me has decepcionado, Kurama- le dijo sin preámbulos el anciano, dejándolo quieto- Las únicas limitaciones que les di a ti y a tus hermanos es que no salieran de los límites del bosque, no se pelearan entre sí, y que no descontrolaran su _chakra_ en una competencia de tiro al blanco con las _Biju Dama_ -le recordó.

Kurama bajó las orejas, sin atreverse a mirar al anciano… Lo sabía… No necesitaba verle el rostro para saber que su padre estaba enfurecido con él…

-Vi-Viejo… y-yo…- gimió Kurama, temblando de dolor y de pena.

-El mundo aún no está preparado para aceptar la existencia de ustedes nueve. Pueden ser lastimados por el resto de los humanos, y por eso, para mantenerlos a salvo, les pido que se mantengan en el bosque- le recordó Hagoromo, serio-… Entonces, ¿por qué, hijo?- le preguntó, y Kurama se quedó asustado al darse cuenta que de la voz del hombre se escuchaba tristeza y decepción.

El pequeño tragó saliva, y, lentamente, levantó la mirada, para ver el rostro de su padre, que se mostraba sumamente decepcionado y triste…

Eso fue suficiente para que Kurama cerrara los ojos, y empezara a llorar.

-Pe-Perdón… No te enojes…- pidió, gimiendo-… Yo… I-Indra… La planta… Sanarte…- gimoteo- N-No te decepciones, papá… N-No me odies…- pero ya no era capaz de hablar bien...

Sufrió un fuerte susto cuando cayó del acantilado, y cuando su padre le dio el correctivo… Pero lo que más le dolía era ver esa mirada de decepción en el rostro del anciano.

-¡Pe-Perdón!- lloró Kurama.

Hagoromo lo miró tristemente, suspiró, y, apoyándose en su bastón, se acercó al enorme zorro, que, acurrucado, no paraba de llorar, restregándose a veces sus ojos con sus manitas.

-… Perdóname, Kurama…- pidió el anciano, acariciándole la mejilla, sorprendiéndolo, y que esos enormes y dolidos ojos rojos lo miraran-… No debí haber sido tan rudo contigo, pero me asuste cuando te vi caer… No vuelvas a desobedecerme-

El pequeño lo miró tristemente, e hizo ruidos con la nariz.

-… ¿Te preocupaste mucho?- preguntó tímidamente el zorrito, haciendo que una cansada sonrisa apareciera en el rostro del anciano.

-Sí…- el anciano le acaricio la frente, gesto el cual le gustaba mucho a Kurama, que cerró los ojos, para sentir mejor la caricia-… Pensé que iba a perderte…-

-… Lo siento, papá…- se disculpó el zorrito, sentándose, con las orejas gachas-… I-Indra me contó sobre-sobre una planta que sana y-y pensé que-que si la conseguía… sanarías… pero… se-se me cayó…- hipó, controlando sus temblores, y luchando para no volver a llorar.

Hagoromo suspiró pesadamente, consciente de que todo comenzó por las palabras de su hijo mayor.

-Kurama- llamó, haciendo que el zorrito lo mirara tristemente-… ¿Detectaste alguna mala intención en las palabras de mi hijo?-

-P-Pues…- hipó Kurama- Se-Sentí enojo y-y rabia…- gimió, asustándose con solo recordarlo- P-Pero cuando me habló, so-sonrió… Me-Me confundió…-

-Kurama, tienes que prestar atención a los sentimientos, más que a las palabras- le recordó comprensivamente el anciano, acariciándole la mejilla- Las palabras pueden ser armas, y si las crea una lengua afilada y astuta, pueden engañar y, como en tu caso, confundir-

-… ¿Significa que Indra es malo?-preguntó Kurama, nervioso, pero disfrutando de la caricia.

-Mi hijo no es malo… Te lo explicaré junto a tus hermanos- le prometió, dejando de acariciarle la mejilla y sosteniéndose en su bastón, cansado.

-… Pa-Papá… ¿Te sientes mal?- se preocupó Kurama, recordando la insinuación de Indra de que al anciano le quedaba poco tiempo… ¿Sería también una mentira?

-… No es de mis mejores días, pero no será el peor- le sonrió cansadamente el anciano, aunque la mirada preocupada del zorrito no cambió.

-¡Padre!-

El anciano se volteó, para ver aparecer cerca de ambos a su hijo menor, Asura, que, al verlo, se arrodillo de inmediato.

-¡Padre, le pido me perdone! Usted me encargó cuidar a mis hermanos, pero no me percaté a tiempo que Kurama escapó del bosque- se disculpó el joven- Lamento que mi negligencia le obligara a interrumpir su reposo-

-No te disculpes, Asura, hijo mío- le pidió Hagoromo, haciendo que el joven levantara el rostro- Al contrario, considerando la situación, sería Kurama quien tendría que pedir disculpas-

-¡¿Eh?!- se molestó Kurama.

Asura lo miró sorprendido, y después divertido a su hermano menor, molestándolo.

-Oh~ Kurama… ¿Estabas llorando?- le preguntó el pelinegro, divertido.

Kurama empezó a temblar, molesto, mientras se sonrojaba fuertemente…

Entonces, un grito de dolor resonó en el acantilado...

-Kurama… No muerdas tan fuerte a tu hermano…- pidió Hagoromo, ya que, de un momento a otro, el zorro había mordido casi por completo el cuerpo de Asura, y sacudía la cabeza, sacudiendo al joven, que exigía a gritos su libertad.

 _ **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

-¡ERES UN IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- resonaron las ocho voces de los _Biju_ en el bosque, más ocho golpes.

Kurama, con exactamente ocho coscorrones en su cabeza, frunció la nariz, luchando para no ponerse a llorar.

-¡Eres un completo idiota!- le aseguró Gyuki- ¡Escaparte así…! ¡Nos tenías preocupados!-

-¡No debiste hacerlo, Kurama-kun!- regañó Matatabi, al lado de Kokuo.

-El _Sabio_ siempre nos ha dicho que el exterior de este bosque puede ser peligroso- le recordó Isobu, a lo que Chomei asintió.

-Aunque parece que tú mismo te metiste en el lío, ¿verdad?- preguntó molesto y burlón Shukaku, a lo que su hermanito miró para otro lado, amurado.

-Piensa en lo que hubiera pasado si el _Sabio_ no te encuentra a tiempo- le pidió Saiken, preocupada.

-¡Escaparse de esa forma cuando estábamos en plena competencia…! ¡Las niñas nos ganaron! ¡¿No ves la vergüenza que significa eso?!- exigió saber Son, el más enojado de los _Biju_.

-¡Ese no es el problema!- le gritaron sus siete hermanos, callándolo.

-… Siguen muy animados- sonrió cansadamente Hagoromo, sentado en una roca, al lado de Asura, que los miraba con un tic en el ojo-… Eso me hace feliz- aseguró, a lo que su hijo lo miró, y sonrió.

-Padre… Cuando en la casa descubran que se fugó…- le mencionó Asura.

-Simplemente diré que me perdí en el sendero de la vida- sonrió su padre, a lo que su hijo lo miró con una gota en la cabeza… A veces el anciano podía ser muy simplista…

- _Sabio_ , gracias por rescatar a Kurama- agradeció Gyuki, mientras Son seguía gritándole al zorrito, que miraba para otro lado, con el labio temblando.

-… Sí, no ha sido nada, Gyuki. Como padre, es mi deber cuidar y educar a mis hijos- sonrió Hagoromo.

-Viejo, ¿entonces Indra fue quien engañó al llorón?- preguntó Shukaku, frunciendo el ceño.

La pregunta hizo que los demás _Biju_ dejaran el regaño, y miraran al anciano. Kurama levantó la mirada, curioso de lo que respondería el humano.

-… Padre…- lo miró Asura, preocupado.

-Mm… Indra lo engañó, pero al mismo tiempo no…- aseguró el anciano, acariciando su barba-… Es verdad que _Ao Yoshi_ es una planta muy peculiar, y, efectivamente, tiene muchos poderes curativos, pero eso no me sanaría- eso sorprendió a los _Biju_ , especialmente a Kurama- No creo que Indra lo haya hecho con mala intención. Él sabía que Asura estaba a cargo de ustedes, así que, supongo que solo quería ponerte mal- miró a su hijo, que estaba sorprendido- Al fin y al cabo, Indra sabe que, si le pasa algo a los _Biju_ en tu guardia, yo mismo te haría tomar represalias- eso asustó al joven.

-¡Ese Indra…!- se enojó Asura, imaginándose a su hermano mayor burlándose de él- ¡Me las pagará!-se restregó el cabello de la indignación.

-… Entonces… ¿Indra solo quería hacerle una broma a Asura-niisan, mediante Kurama-kun?- preguntó Matatabi, con una gota en la cabeza.

-Efectivamente-

Los _Biju_ intercambiaron miradas, fastidiados, en cambio Kurama estaba sorprendido.

-¡Voy a devorarlo…!- Kurama se va si Gyuki no lo agarra- ¡Suéltame, pulpo! ¡Voy a enseñarle a Indra que conmigo no se juega!- pataleo.

-Déjalo, déjalo- suspiró el pulpo, soltándolo.

-¡Pero…!- se amuró el zorro, hasta que su hermano mayor le acarició la cabeza.

-No saliste herido, así que no tenemos por qué enojarnos- le sonrió Gyuki.

-…- Kurama miró para otro lado, sonrojándose por el cariño de su hermano-… B-Bien…-

Matatabi y Kokuo intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron. Ambas sabían que Gyuki era muy cercano a Kurama, al ser ambos los dos menores, por lo que el pulpo era el más cercano al zorrito

-Además pudiste ver el exterior- agregó Isobu- ¿Qué tal era?-

-¿Qué tal era?- se sorprendió Kurama- Pues… No era muy diferente al bosque-

-Es natural que no vieras algún cambio entre el bosque y los terrenos que lo rodean- aseguró Hagoromo, tomando su atención- Pero les aseguro, hijos míos, que el mundo es diverso, tanto su composición física, como el clima, las plantas, los animales y humanos que lo habitan. Cuando sea el momento y tome cada uno su camino, podrán apreciar mejor este fenómeno natural que se conoce como _Diversidad_ -

Los hermanos se miraron, entusiasmados por los misterios del mundo.

-Por cierto…- recordó Asura, tomando la atención de los presentes-… Supongo que Matatabi, Saiken y Kokuo ganaron, ¿no?-

-Precisamente~- sonrieron las tres _Biju_ , a lo que Son y Shukaku miraron asesinamente a Kurama, el responsable de la derrota, quien se asustó.

-Vamos, vamos- sonrió Hagoromo- Supongo que no era el quien ganaba o perdía la razón de la competencia-

-No- sonrió Isobu- Asura nos dijo que estabas enfermo, así que te trajimos comidas marinas-

-Nosotras trajimos hongos- sonrió Kokuo.

-… Nosotros solo nos encontramos con un panal…- murmuró molesto Son.

-¿Seguirá en el mismo lugar donde cayó?- preguntó Shukaku.

-¡No quiero volver a verlo!- negó Kurama, totalmente azul, extrañando a sus hermanos- ¡N-No quiero volver a ver miel!-

-… Kurama… ¿acaso te traumaste?- lo miró divertido Shukaku, sonrojándolo.

-¡NO!- le gruñó el zorrito- ¡Los fuertes no nos traumamos! ¡Pero los débiles como tú sí podrían!-

-¡¿Qué cosa?!-

-No se pongan a pelear- pidió Chomei.

-… Gracias-

Eso detuvo la pelea, y los nueve hermanos miraron a Hagoromo, que les dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias a cada uno. Su esfuerzo me produce una gran felicidad-

-Pero… Nosotros no te encontramos nada…- murmuró Son, a lo que Shukaku y Kurama bajaron la mirada-

-No es tan importante el remedio para curar a una persona, como lo es el sentimiento que se le pone para que la persona que quieras se mejore-aseguró Hagoromo, sorprendiendo a los tres _Biju_ , que, después de parpadear, se miraron, y sonrieron, contentos.

Azura miró sonriendo a su padre, y después a sus hermanos.

Hagoromo sonrió, y se apoyó más en su bastón, tomando la atención de Azura… Lo sabía… El haberse levantado y usado su poder para rescatar a Kurama provocó que su _chakra_ volviera a disminuir…

… Ya casi no le quedaba mucho tiempo…

Con ese último pensamiento, el anciano no soportó más el cansancio, y cayó inconsciente al piso, ante las miradas horrorizadas de sus diez hijos…

-¡PADRE!- gritó Asura, asustado, acercándose al anciano.

-V-Vie… ¿Viejo…?- murmuró Son, temblando.

-Pa… Papá…- se asustó Kurama- ¡PAPÁ!-

"… _Me había olvidado… El viejo empeoró esa vez… Y, después… nos dejó…"_

" _Aun así… A pesar de que cometí semejante tontería como escaparme del bosque… Él no se enojó porque, con el resto, nos preocupáramos por él… El viejo prefería que nos preocupáramos por él, que nos quedáramos sin hacer nada…"_

"… _Demonios… y yo aquí quejándome…."_

* * *

Kurama frunció el ceño, respiró hondo, y abrió los ojos, para ver que ya era de día. Bostezó, dándose cuenta que la cabeza no le dolía tanto.

-Buenos días- escuchó, y miró a Naruto, sentado a su lado, ofreciéndole una taza de limón con té.

-… Sí…- Kurama se sentó, y recibió la taza, empezando a tomarla.

-¿Ah? ¿Un _Sí_ sin insulto?- se preocupó Naruto, tomándole la fiebre con la mano- No, ha bajado… Que extraño-dattebayo…- pero no pudo decir más, porque recibió un puñetazo en el estómago-… No… Estás bien…- aseguró, antes de caer adolorido al piso.

 _-Tsch_ \- bufó Kurama, depositando la taza vacía a su lado- … ¿Y los mocosos?-

Naruto se sentó, sonrió, y señaló al pasillo, a lo que Kurama miró de reojo, para ver ocultarse a los pequeños _Uzumaki_.

-Aún están asustados por lo de anoche- recordó Naruto- Literalmente explotaste-

-La mocosa estuvo a punto de hervirme en vida, ¿cómo demonios querías que reaccionara?-lo quedó mirando Kurama, fastidiado.

-Vamos, no lo hacen con mala intención-dattebayo- aseguró Naruto.

Kurama lo miró, y después al piso, algo pensativo, recordando aquel suceso…

-¿Kurama?- se extrañó el rubio.

-Bueno…- para su sorpresa, el zorro sonrió divertido-… Ellos no son tan peores como yo- aseguró, cruzándose de brazos.

-… ¿Ah?-Naruto lo miró en blanco-… Kurama, ¿sabes que, sea lo que sea que pienses, yo no puedo verlo-dattebayo?- le recordó, fastidiándolo.

-Cierra la boca, ¿y tu mujer?-

-Hinata te está preparando uno de los remedios de la lista de Sakura-chan- sonrió Naruto.

-… Ya veo… ¿Y averiguaste por qué me enferme?- lo miró Kurama, y no se sorprendió que el rubio se rascara la mejilla, nervioso- Naruto-

-Pues…- suspiró su compañero- Según Gyuki, tal vez sea por la interacción con mis niños-

-¿C-Cómo…?- se extrañó el _Kyubi_.

-Es que como ellos están en una etapa propensa a resfriarse, eso al final te termino afectando-dattebayo-

Eso sorprendió a Kurama, quien miró para otro lado.

-… Ya veo…-

-… Kurama…- lo miró Naruto, preocupado.

-¿Qué?- el zorro lo miró, levemente molesto, sorprendiéndolo- ¿Acaso crees que el poderoso Kurama va a enfurecerse por algo como eso?-exigió saber- Si me enfermé porque estoy con los mocosos, no me importa- aseguró, mirándolo serio, para después sonreír- Al fin y al cabo, el anciano también se enfermó por darnos la vida a mí y a mis hermanos-

Ante eso, Naruto sonrió. Kurama era muy predecible.

-Claro está, que lo mío no terminará en muerte- agregó Kurama, ganándose una sonrisa incómoda de su compañero- Un minuto…- se quedó pensativo-… ¿Dijiste que el _Hachibi_ te lo dijo?- preguntó, para cerciorarse.

-Sí- asintió Naruto.

Kurama lo quedó mirando.

-¡DESGRACIADO!- empezó a sacudirlo sin piedad- ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIRLE A OTRO DE LOS _BIJU_ SOBRE MI ESTADO?!-

-¡C-CÁLMATE-DATTEBAYO!- suplicó Naruto- ¡G-Gyuki prometió no decir nada!-

-¡EL QUE ME PREOCUPA ES EL DESGRACIADO QUE TIENE DE COMPAÑERO!-

-¡AH! ¡HINATA ME LLAMA!-huyó el rubio.

Kurama bufó enfurecido, se volvió a recostar, se sacó el paño, y empezó a remojarlo, para intentar calmarse.

-Mocosos, no estoy enojado- aseguró, sin dejar de humedecer el paño, sobresaltando a los dos _Uzumaki,_ aun asomados desde el pasillo- Salgan, tengo que hablar con ustedes-ordenó, estrujando el paño.

Bolt y Himawari se le acercaron, ambos temerosos de la reacción del zorro.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Himawari, detrás de su hermano.

-… Mejor- murmuró Kurama, recostándose y poniéndose el paño.

-¡¿N-Nos vas a gruñir otra vez por lo de ayer-dattebasa?!- preguntó Bolt, molesto, pero triste.

-No…- murmuró molesto el zorro, sintiendo que la fiebre había bajado un poco, pero aún se sentía delicado-… Al fin y al cabo, ustedes hacen lo mismo que yo-

-¿Eh?- parpadearon ambos hermanos, extrañados.

-Escucha, Bolt- Kurama lo miró- Aunque no nos guste, consideramos innecesario, o creamos que se equivoquen, tenemos que obedecer a nuestros padres-le aconsejó, sorprendiéndolo-… Cuando nos piden algo, es por nuestro bien, y si nos corrigen…- recordó el correctivo que le dio Hagoromo de cachorro…-… Es por nuestro bien- le sonrió.

-… Kurama…- murmuró Bolt, sorprendido- ¡Hima! ¡Dile a papá que Kurama se está volviendo loco-dattebasa!- le pidió, asustado, descolocando al _Kyubi_.

-¡Sí!- la niña se va si la cola del zorro no la agarra de la cintura- ¡Lo siento! ¡Me atraparon!- se disculpó con su hermano.

-¡SERÁN IDIOTAS…! ¡ESTABA HABLANDO EN SERIO, BOLT!- aseguró, mirando enojado al rubio, que sonrió, nervioso.

-¡Pero no te entendemos-dattebasa!- se defendió el niño.

- _Tsch_ … Escúchenme ustedes dos- ordenó, y, para sorpresa de Himawari, la levantó, y deposito a su lado- Cuando era cachorro, el viejo se enfermó- comentó, tomando la atención de ambos hermanos- Y, bueno, yo hice una completa estupidez con tal de sanarlo-

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó Bolt, curioso.

-… Lo desobedecí-

-¿Eh?-se sorprendió el niño.

-¿Eso fue malo?- preguntó Himawari.

-Sí… Casi no la cuento- admitió Kurama, sorprendiéndolos- Aun así, el viejo me salvó el pellejo a tiempo, pero después de eso, su salud empeoró- eso preocupó a los niños-… El viejo no estaba enojado conmigo, ¿y saben por qué?- los miró, a lo que ambos negaron- En resumidas palabras… _"La intención es lo que cuenta"_ \- les sonrió, sorprendiéndolos.

-… Kurama-chan- sonrió Himawari- ¡Gracias~!-empezó a _apapacharlo_.

" _Ya empezó…"_ se fastidió Kurama, pero se sorprendió cuando Bolt lo abrazó.

-… Perdón por lo de ayer-dattebasa- murmuró el niño.

-…- Kurama miró para otro lado, sonrojado- C-Conste que esto es porque sigo las enseñanzas de mi padre-

En el pasillo, escuchando todo eso, Naruto sonrió. Su compañero era tan orgulloso…

El rubio se incorporó, y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Hinata, Kurama ya des…- el rubio entró, empezando a avisar, hasta que se quedó de piedra al ver a su mujer restregándose los ojos-… ¿Hi-Hinata…?

-¿A-Ah?- la pelinegra lo miró con los ojos llorosos- Na-Naruto-kun, no te escuché entrar…

-¡HINATA!- el rubio la abrazó de golpe- ¡¿QUIÉN TE HIZO LLORAR?! ¡¿QUIÉN FUE EL MONSTRUO QUE SE ATREVIÓ A HACERTE DERRAMAR TUS PRECIOSAS LÁGRIMAS-DATTEBAYO?! ¡¿A-ACASO BOLT HIZO ALGO DE LAS SUYAS MIENTRAS NO MIRABA-DATTEBAYO?! ¡¿FUE ESE VIEJO ZORRO?! ¡¿O FUI YO?!- preguntó, horrorizado- ¡PERDÓNAME HINATA!- suplicó, poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella- ¡TE PROMETO QUE NUNCA MÁS HARÉ LO QUE TE HIZO LLORAR, ASÍ QUE NO LLORES MÁS-DATTEBAYO!-le pidió entre lágrimas.

-Na… Naruto-kun… No estoy llorando- le aseguró Hinata, avergonzada.

-… ¿Ah…?- parpadeo el rubio, en blanco- Pe-Pero… ¿Y las lágrimas…?-

-Estoy cortando cebolla- señaló el mesón.

-… ¿Ah…?...- Naruto se quedó de piedra.

-Perdóname si te asuste, Naruto-kun- se disculpó Hinata, avergonzada.

-¡N-No!- el rubio se paró de un salto- ¡No te disculpes! F-Fue mi culpa. Aún sigo siendo un poco torpe-admitió, rascándose la mejilla. Su esposa le sonrió- ¿Y para qué la cebolla? ¿El almuerzo?-

-No- sonrió Hinata, continuando cortando- Es para Kurama-san-

-¿Eh?-

-Aquí, en la lista de Sakura-san- le entregó Hinata.

-Veamos…- el rubio empezó a leer-

 _-Jugo de cebolla._

 _-Té de manzanilla._

 _-Té Negro._

 _-Sopa de pollo._

 _-Leche con miel si se acabó el limón_

 _-Miel si se acabó la leche-_

-Ya veo, así que estás haciendo el jugo- sonrió el rubio.

-Sí. Planeo servirle con un poco de azúcar- sonrió Hinata.

-…- Naruto empezó a meditar.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¡TAMBIÉN QUIERO ENFERMARME Y QUE ME CUIDES-DATTEBAYO!- pataleo, abrazando a su esposa, quien se sonrojó mucho- ¡ERES UN ÁNGEL~!-

-¡Na-Naruto-kun!- se avergonzó Hinata.

-¡E-Es que…!- su marido la miró con ojos de perrito abandonado- ¡Has estado tan pendiente de ese zorro que me muero de celos-dattebayo!- admitió, llorando a lágrima viva.

Hinata se sorprendió un poco, sonrió agradecida, y se puso de puntillas, para darle un suave beso a su marido, que se quedó quieto, abriendo los ojos, sorprendido.

-... Naruto-kun, también estoy pendiente de ti- le aseguró Hinata, sonriendo sonrojada- Siempre lo he estado, y siempre lo estaré- prometió, pero se extrañó por la sonrisa soñadora de su marido- ¿Na-Naruto-kun?-

-Aw~- el rubio, todo rojo, cayó de espaldas, sobresaltando a su mujer- Estoy en el cielo-dattebayo~-

-Na-Naruto-kun- se sonrojó Hinata.

* * *

 _Hospital de Konoha_.

-Discúlpame, Sarada- Sakura, sentada en su oficina, escribiendo un informe, le sonrió a su hija, sentada cerca del estante, leyendo su libro- Creo que fue un poco egoísta de mi parte dejarte conmigo cuando puedes estar con Kurama-

-Está bien- sonrió la pelinegra-… Tal vez él aún este un poco enojado-admitió.

-Tranquila. Ya verás que cuando sane, ese zorro volverá a ser el mismo gruñón que te cuida mientras no miro- le aseguró Sakura, recordando perfectamente aquel incidente donde se encontraron colgados en un poste de luz a tres niños nivel _gennin_ , que resultaron ser matones que molestaban a Sarada por ser _Uchiha_ y cierto _Biju_ los puso en su lugar.

Aunque, claro… El _Hokage_ le hizo pagar a Naruto los daños a las madres de los niños.

Sarada, observando a su madre trabajar, sonrió, y, cuando iba a regresar a la lectura, sus ojos se posaron en los libros del estante… Tal vez habría alguno que le ayudara a sanar a Kurama-chan.

La niña se levantó, y empezó a leer los lomos. Era la primera vez que prestaba atención a esos libros y carpetas, y se decepcionó un poco al ver que solo eran registros de cuidados y nacimientos. Iba a sentarse, pero la curiosidad de leer quien atendió a su nacimiento hacia ocho años la venció, y sacó la carpeta del año correspondiente.

Se sorprendió un poco al ver las fotos de los recién nacidos, entre ellos a algunos de sus compañeros de clase, como Inojin (que era tan pálido como en la foto), Shikadai (no tenía cara de aburridor total), Chocho (con sus mejillas sonrojadas la hacían ver tierna, aunque no lo fuera mucho), y hasta Bolt. La niña se quedó mirando la foto del pequeño, que tenía dos marcas en cada mejilla, y su cabello rubio bastante corto. Nadie diría que iba a ser un desastre en la actualidad.

Más curiosa, siguió buscando su foto, pero, no importaba cuantas páginas llevara leyendo… No había ninguna con registro de su nacimiento…

-… ¿Eh…?- Sarada se quedó quieta al ver que llegó al último niño nacido ese año-… ¿P-Por qué…?-

-¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo, Sarada?- preguntó Sakura, sin despegar la vista de su informe.

-¿Ah?- la niña la miró preocupada, pero prefirió dejar la carpeta donde estaba- N-No…- murmuró, preocupada…

¿Por qué no había una foto suya recién nacida…?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por los golpecitos que sonaron en la ventana.

-¿Eh?- se volteo, para ver, asomado boca abajo, a Kurama-… ¿Ah…?-

-¿Qué pasa…?- Sakura también se volteo… y se quedó en blanco…

- _¡SHANNARO!_ ¡¿QUÉ HACES FUERA DE LA CAMA?!- resonó en todo el establecimiento.

-Mocosa escandalosa…- murmuró Kurama, fastidiado, mientras la pelirrosa abría la ventana- ¡AY!- se quejó, ya que esta le estaba tirando sus bigotes.

-¡Aun tienes fiebre! ¡Te dije que no debes exponerte a cambios de temperatura! _¡Shannaro!_ ¡¿No quieres sanarte?!- exigió saber Sakura, tirando sin piedad los bigotes del _Kyubi_.

-Sí…- admitió Kurama, aguantándose las ganas de gritar, ya que no quería tener dolor de garganta- Pero no puedo sanarme sin la mocosa-

Ante eso, Sakura lo soltó, y miró a su hija, que se quedó quieta.

-… ¿Ya… Ya no estás enojado?- preguntó la pelinegra, sorprendida.

- _Tsch_. No tengo ganas de enojarme por estupideces- aseguró Kurama, serio. La niña miró al piso, nerviosa- Sarada, tú quieres estar junto a los mocosos cuando me recupere, ¿verdad?-

Eso la sorprendió.

-Y-Yo… Quiero sanarte…- admitió la niña.

-Entonces, no se hable más- suspiró Kurama- Mocosa, voy a quitártela un rato- le avisó a Sakura, que miraba sonriendo a su hija.

-Mientras no la regañen por tu culpa, no considero que haya un problema, ¿y tú, Sarada?- le sonrió a su hija, quien asintió, tomó su libro, y se acercó a ambos- Te iré a buscar en la tarde- le avisó- Y más te vale no volver a levantarte- amenazó a Kurama, tirándole un bigote- Si sigues enfermándote, mi ángel se preocupa, así que si la preocupas más, iré a la casa con una vacuna solo para ti, después de revisar tu temperatura, pero no con el termómetro normal, sino con el **otro** \- aseguró.

" _Desgraciada…"_ la miró molesto Kurama, entendiendo a _qué tipo de termómetro_ se refería la ninja médico.

-¿Estás lista, mocosa?- miró a Sarada, quien asintió- Bien…- con una de sus colas, le envolvió la cintura, y la sacó de la habitación, sentándola con cuidado en su lomo- Entonces nos vamos- y, sin más, dio un salto, aterrizando en uno de los edificios cercanos, y comenzó a irse.

-¡Adiós, mamá!- se despidió Sarada, a lo que su madre correspondió el gesto.

Kurama la miró de reojo, sonriendo levemente. Antes, esa pequeña _Uchiha_ no se despedía de su madre, pero ahora todo era diferente. Ella había madurado, y crecido mejor porque ya no estaban aquellos sujetos que la molestaban por ser _Uchiha_ … Él mismo se encargó de alejar a toda esa escoria.

-Kurama-chan, ¿cómo pudiste quedarte parado en la pared sin caerte?- preguntó Sarada, curiosa.

-Moldee _chakra_ para adherirme al cemento- explicó el zorro- Es algo normal. Lo aprenderás después de graduarte, o tal vez antes-

-… Guau…- Sarada sonrió- Kurama-chan, estás sudando-le hizo notar, preocupada.

-Me siento algo mareado- admitió el zorro, saltando entre los tejados-… P-Pero… N-No quería sanarme… sin alguno de mis mocosos-

Sarada se sorprendió y le sonrió, agradecida.

-Oye, Kurama-chan-

-¿Sí?-

-¿De dónde vengo?-

Ante la pregunta, Kurama estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, y casi cae a un callejón si no se sujeta al piso con sus colas, haciendo que, por el impulso, Sarada se sujetara al _Kyubi_ abrazándolo por detrás.

-¡M-Mocosa…! ¡Me ahorcas…!-gruñó el zorro, ya que el agarre de la niña era muy fuerte para su edad.

-Pe-Perdón- Sarada lo soltó, mientras él se incorporaba.

-O-oye, no me hagas esas preguntas mientras viajo- ordenó Kurama, algo sonrojado, y sobándose la garganta, adolorida en dos sentidos- Son temas que a una mocosa de tu edad no le incumben-

-… Kurama-chan… Estás malinterpretando todo- aseguró Sarada.

-¿Ah, sí?- se extrañó Kurama- Entonces, ¿qué quieres saber?-

-¿Dónde nací?- preguntó la niña, sin vacilaciones, extrañándolo.

-Supongo que en el _Hospital de Konoha_ , ¿dónde más te puede dar a luz la mocosa escandalosa de tu madre?-le preguntó, extrañado, pero se quedó callado al ver como ella bajaba la mirada, triste- ¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo?-

-… No… creo…- murmuró Sarada, recordando perfectamente que no estaba ni su nombre ni su foto en el registro de nacimientos en el año en que nació.

-… Sarada…- Kurama la miró, serio- Si algo pasa, o algo te molesta, puedes decírmelo- le aseguró, haciendo que lo mirara.

-… Está bien, Kurama-chan- le sonrió la niña, algo triste-… Tal vez no miré la carpeta correcta-

-A ver, ¿cómo que la carpeta correcta? Sarada, ¿qué sucede?- le preguntó Kurama, serio, pero la niña negó- Sarada-

-Estoy bien, Kurama-chan- aseguró Sarada- Ahora me preocupa más tu salud- le sonrió, sorprendiéndolo- Vamos, si mamá se entera que te quedaste tanto tiempo afuera, se enojará-

-… Está bien… Pero sabes que cuentas conmigo o con Naruto por si algo pasa, ¿verdad?- preguntó Kurama, serio, sin moverse.

-Sí, lo sé- sonrió Sarada, algo divertida por tanta preocupación por parte del _Kyubi._

Kurama la quedó mirando, serio, hasta que empezó a toser.

-Demonios… Está bien, continuemos…- y, sin más, reemprendió el camino a la residencia _Uzumaki_.

" _-Estoy bien, Kurama-chan- aseguró Sarada- Ahora me preocupa más tu salud- le sonrió, sorprendiéndolo"_

" _Tsch… ¿Cómo puedes ser descendiente del imbécil de Indra…?"_ se preguntó Kurama, frunciendo el ceño _"Bueno… Al menos no posees ese asqueroso Dojutsu… Por ahora…"_ eso lo preocupó levemente, pero después negó _"No… Sarada es totalmente diferente a la basura de sus antepasados…"_

* * *

 _Residencia Uzumaki_.

-Onii-san, ¿qué haces?- preguntó Himawari, sentada junto con él al piso de madera frente al patio, acariciándole la cabeza a _pájaro-chan_ , mientras, en el interior de la casa, Naruto gritaba a los cuatro vientos que el _Kyubi_ se enfrentaría a su ira después de fugarse de semejante forma, cuando su querida esposa estuvo preparándole un remedio, para sonrojo de Hinata.

-Una lista- sonrió su hermano, escribiendo algo en su cuaderno, del cual la tarea seguía olímpicamente intacta.

-¿Lista? ¿De qué?- preguntó más curiosa su hermanita.

-¡Para curar a Kurama!- explicó entusiasmado Bolt, terminando de escribir- Mira, mira. ¿A qué son unas ideas geniales-dattebasa?- le entregó el cuaderno.

Himawari, curiosa, leyó:

 _-Atarle a Kurama un bloque de hielo en la cabeza para que se le baje la fiebre._

 _-Bañarlo en tina helada para la fiebre._

 _-Tirarle agua caliente para abrigarlo._

 _-Acupuntura._

 _-Limpieza total de la nariz._

 _-Sopa Uzumaki._

 _*Taza de chocolate si acepta estos términos de cuidado._

-¿Sopa _Uzumaki?_ \- se extrañó Himawari- ¿Qué contiene?-

-¡Lo más saludable que puede haber-dattebasa!- sonrió Bolt- ¡Pollo, dulces, helados, chocolates, papas fritas, bebida, jugo, leche, galletas, ramen…! ¡Hasta podríamos poner a _Pájaro-chan!_ -

Eso asustó al pájaro, por lo que Himawari lo tomó en brazos, calmándolo.

- _Pájaro-chan,_ ¿te molestaría mucho si te cocinamos un poco?- preguntó Himawari, sonriendo.

Ante eso, el pájaro se quedó en _shock_.

* * *

 _ **-He aquí el capitulo- sonreí, comiendo un trozo del pastel de chocolate que me regalo**_ "ronaldc v2- _san_ " _ **-Quería agradecer a todos los lectores por las felicitaciones de cumpleaños. Me alegraron mucho^^-**_

 _ **-Ah, Zoe-chan, Kurama-chan intenta llevarse la torta que te dio**_ "Jashin- _san_ "- _ **acusó Himawari, dejando quieto al Kyubi, que llevaba en sus colas la otra tarta.**_

 _ **-¿Con qué estamos con esas...¬¬? Bien, Bolt, ten- le doy una caja de alfileres- Practica la escena de la acupuntura con Kurama para el siguiente cap-**_

 _ **-¡BIEN-DATTEBASA!- el pequeño se abalanzó al asustado Kurama.**_

 _ **-¡NO! ¡ALÉJATE DE MI!-echó a correr el Kyubi.**_

 _ **-Kurama-chan, shannaro¬¬- lo quedó mirando Sarada.**_

 _ **-Sigue siendo igual que cuando era cachorro¬¬'- murmuré- Ah, hablando de cachorros, espero les haya gustado la memoria del pequeño Kurama-chan, y quería agradecerle a**_ "takedigi- _kun_ " _ **, porque él es el cerebro ante las palabras sabias del Sabio^^ (ya sé, redundancia de palabras -_-´)**_

 _ **-También quiero agradecer las ideas de los lectores, que le permitieron a Bolt hacer la lista, aunque, claro está, podemos agregar unas más en el próximo cap (no sé si será el último, pero, si quieren, puedo hacer que la historia sea de 5 cap^^)**_

 _ **-Ahora... Veamos, Sarada-chan ya dio la despedida, Kurama también, entonces... ¡Bolt, deja de usar por un momento a Kurama como alfiletero y ven a dar la despedida con Hima-chan!-**_

 _ **-¡Bien!- el pequeño se acercó, contento- ¡¿Lista, Hima?!-**_

 _ **-¡Sí~!- sonrió la pequeña- A todos los lectores, muuuuuchaaaass gracias por leer, y por las ideas que nos dan-**_

 _ **-¡Si tienen más, díganlas! ¡Quiero hacer un pergamino con ideas para cuidar a Kurama-dattebasa!- sonrió Bolt.**_

 _ **-¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo~!-sonrió Himawari.**_

 _ **-¡No olviden comentar~!- se despidió Bolt.**_

 _ **-Ah~... Están perfeccionando el arte de "Dar despedidas a los lectores"- sonreí, encantada.**_

 _ **-A-Ay...-gimió Kurama, que tenía la espalda llena de alfileres, al igual que las orejas y las colas.**_

 _ **-Ups, creo que Bolt exageró un poco con los alfileres...-miré algo incómoda al zorro-... Kurama, ¿sigues vivo?-**_

 _ **-...- el zorro me quedó mirando.**_

 _ **-Oye, conste que no te hice la pregunta que te están haciendo todos sobre tu salud- me defendí.**_

 _ **-Mm... Creo que yo no era tan estúpido de cachorro- empezó a meditar Kurama.**_

 _ **-... No me pidas responderte¬¬'- pedí- Oye, Sarada, ¿estás bien?-miré a la niña de lentes, que se veía callada- ¿Querías dar la despedida?-**_

 _ **-¿Eh? No, estoy bien. La dí en el primer capitulo- me sonrió la niña.**_

 _ **-Pa-pareces preocupada- menciono Kurama.**_

 _ **-Estoy bien...- aseguró la niña.**_

 ** _-Bueno... si tu lo dices- sonreí, algo incómoda- ¡Queridos lectores, nos vemos en el próximo cap, y no olviden comentar! ¡Y denme su opinión si quieren que el cuarto cap sea el último, o se termine en un quinto cap^^!_**

 ** _-¡Kurama! ¡Continuemos con la práctica-dattebasa!-_**

 ** _-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**


	4. Remedio

**_Remedio._**

* * *

 _Residencia Uzumaki._

-Mm…- Bolt, sentado en el pasillo de madera al patio, frunció el ceño, pensativo, mientras Sarada, sentada a su lado, leía la lista del rubio sobre los remedios que tenía preparados para cierto zorro.

-… ¿Esto podrá sanar a Kurama-chan?- se preguntó la pelinegra, dudosa.

-¡Sí!- sonrió Himawari, que estaba cerca de ellos, con sus pies unos centímetros sobre el suelo, porque sujetaba las patas de _Pájaro-chan_ , que hacía todo lo posible por emprender vuelo, sin darse cuenta que elevaba a su sobrina- ¡Y para eso debemos cocinas un poco a _Pájaro-chan~!_ ¿Verdad?- le sonrió al ave, que aumentó sus esfuerzos, luchando por sobrevivir.

Sarada la quedó mirando.

-No creo que tirarlo a un baño de agua fría funcione- le mencionó al rubio, extrañándolo- Ayer lo mojaste, y su fiebre empeoró.

-Cierto…- el niño se sorprendió de ese detalle- Entonces la descartamos, junto con tirarle agua caliente. Anoche Hima lo hizo, y Kurama casi nos tira el sillón si mamá no lo detiene-dattebasa- suspiró, ante la extrañeza de la _Uchiha_ \- Es todo un gruñón.

-¿Y el hielo?- preguntó Himawari, sin darse cuenta de estar elevándose más.

-Bueno, podría funcionar- admitió Sarada, acomodándose los lentes en _modo_ _profesional-_ Pero el contacto directo con el hielo puede quemar la piel, así que si le ponemos un paño, o en una bolsa, no debería haber problema-

-¿Y la acupuntura?- preguntó Bolt.

-Mm…- Sarada lo quedó mirando-… Eso solo sirve para el dolor físico-

-¡Entonces está aprobada, al igual que la limpieza a la nariz-dattebasa!- sonrió el rubio, a lo que su amiga suspiró, fastidiada-… Pero ahora…-

-¿Qué pasa?- Sarada lo miró, extrañada.

-Es que no creo que mamá y papá confíen en nuestros métodos, así que tenemos que esperar el momento adecuado para cocinar-dattebasa- sentenció, asustando más al pájaro que intentaba volar por su vida.

-¡Woa~! _¡Pájaro-chan,_ voy a volar~!- sonrió Himawari, dándose cuenta que los centímetros de altura comenzaban a aumentar…

* * *

- _¡ACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!_ -

-¿Eh?- sonrió Naruto, mirando con suficiencia a Kurama que, recostado en el salón, lo miró molesto- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Alguien estornudó?-

El zorro hizo una mueca amarga y miró para otro lado, desafiante, cubriéndose un poco la espalda con las frazadas.

-Me pregunto por qué habrá estornudado. ¿Tal vez se le subió la fiebre?- sugirió el rubio, cabreando al enfermo zorro- ¿Y por qué se le subió la fiebre? Mm…- hizo como si se esforzara para pensar- Cierto, cierto…- sonrió- ¡PORQUE ES UN ESTÚPIDO ZORRO QUE SE ESCAPA DE LA CASA ESTANDO ENFERMO, CUANDO MI LINDA Y QUERIDA ESPOSA SE TOMA SU TIEMPO PARA DARLE AL DESAGRADECIDO DE NUEVE COLAS UN REMEDIO CASERO HECHO POR SUS PROPIAS Y DELICADAS MANOS-DATTEBAYO!-

-¡MEJOR CIERRA LA BOCA Y DÉJAME TRANQUILO!- le gritó molesto Kurama, sintiendo que la cabeza iba a explotarle.

-¡EL QUE SE DEBE CALLAR ERES TU, ZORRO MALAGRADECIDO!-le gruñó Naruto- ¡Mi linda Hinata se preocupa por ti y tu vienes y te escapas-dattebayo…! ¡¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?!

-Pues…- sonrió Kurama, dándole mala espina a Naruto- Que ella se preocupa por mí, y no por ti-

Naruto lo miró, enfurecido…

-Naruto-kun, aquí está la sopa de pollo para Kurama-san…- Hinata entró al salón con la bandeja de comida, solo para cerrar los ojos por la fuerte ventisca que hizo el poder de su marido que estaba encima del lomo del zorro dándole puros coscorrones, pero eso no le sorprendió…

Lo que le sorprendía, era que su marido era rodeado de _chakra_ burbujeante y tenía una cola.

-¡NARUTO DESGRACIADO! ¡NO ERA PARA QUE ENTRARAS EN LA VERSIÓN UNO!- gruñó Kurama, cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos.

-¡TE APROVECHAS DE TU SUERTE, KURAMA!- el rubio seguía sin piedad dándole coscorrones.

-¡SI ESTAMOS CON ESAS…!- gruñó Kurama, haciendo una pose de manos, y, de golpe, su compañero desapareció en una bola de humo, para mostrarlo en _su versión fallida del Kyubi_ …

-¡Oye, oye, oye…!- se quejó el pequeño zorrito, siendo esta la segunda vez que tomaba esa forma- ¡Kurama!- lo miró, molesto.

- _Tsch_. Cállate y déjame descansar…- gruñó Kurama, ignorándolo.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que lo ignore-dattebayo?!- pataleo Naruto, sentado en el lomo de Kurama, que estornudó fuertemente.

-Tu entraste en la versión uno, yo te restrinjo mi _chakra_ , y aquí está el resultado- gruñó Kurama.

-¡Tú fuiste el que empezó todo-dattebayo!- pataleo Naruto.

-¡¿Qué demonios…?!- se enfureció Kurama, volteándose, pero lo que vio lo dejó en blanco-…-

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Te dejé sin palabras?!- sonrió Naruto.

-¡MALDITO IDIOTA!- Kurama le dio un fuerte coscorrón.

-¡AY!- el zorrito se sobó la cabeza, adolorido- ¡OYE, KURAMA…!-pero se asustó cuando su compañero lo agarró del mechón de cabello rubio- ¡AY! ¡AY! ¡AY! ¡AY!- gimió, ya que lo levantó, y era fácil, porque en ese tamaño era demasiado pequeño- ¡O-OYE, AY, NO TE APROVECHES-DATTEBAYO!- pataleó, mientras Kurama se sentaba.

-Mira lo que hiciste, condenado idiota- el zorro lo hizo voltearse, para que _la versión fallida del Kyubi_ mirara adelante, para ver a Hinata sentada en el piso, apenada por tener el cuenco de sopa en su cabeza, y la comida que había preparado en su cabello, rostro, y hombros…

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-se horrorizó Naruto, y en un _*pof*_ volvió a su forma humana, ignorando que pisó sin piedad al enfermo zorro- ¡HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- se le acercó derrapando.

-E-Estoy bien…- aseguró Hinata, algo adolorida- P-Pero la sopa de Kurama-san…- murmuró, apenada- Lo siento mucho…-

-No es tu culpa, mujer- aseguró Kurama, sobándose adolorido su estómago, el cual había usado Naruto para pararse- Es culpa del inútil y bruto de tu marido- señaló al rubio, que lloraba a mares buscando una toallita por el salón.

-¡MI HINATA, MI PRECIOSA Y BELLA HINATA!- lloriqueaba Naruto- ¡TEN!- le tendió un paño- ¡PROMETO NUNCA MÁS ENTRAR A LA _VERSIÓN UNO_ DE _JINCHURIKI_ EN EL SALÓN, PERO NO TE ENOJES CONMIGO-DATTEBAYO!-suplicó.

-E-Estoy bien…- aseguró Hinata, avergonzada, limpiándose el rostro- L-Lo siento, Kurama-san, pero no podré servirle más sopa- se disculpó- Se acabaron los ingredientes-

-Deja de balbucear, mujer- pidió Kurama, sonándose la nariz- Que el imbécil de ahí vaya a comprar más- señaló a Naruto, que se restregaba los ojos.

-¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?!-se enfureció el rubio.

-Mira, Naruto, si crees que voy a aguantar un día más en este estado, **olvídalo** \- le dijo serio Kurama- Y fuiste tú quien me dejó sin remedio, así que mueve tu trasero y ve a comprar los ingredientes-

-¡Te estás aprovechando-dattebayo!- Naruto lo miró echo furia.

-E-Está bien…- Hinata se puso entre ambos, para evitar una pelea- D-Después de bañarme, iré a comprar los ingredientes que faltan- prometió- Disculpe por las molestias, Kurama-san- agregó, mirando tristemente al zorro, que bufó, mirando para otro lado.

-¡ESTO NO LO ACEPTO-DATTEBAYO!- estalló Naruto, entrando en _modo Biju_ , para sorpresa de Hinata, y más fastidio de Kurama- ¡MI HINATA NO ES CRIADA DE NADIE, Y MENOS DE UN ZORRO APESTOSO COMO TU-DATTEBAYO!- señaló al enfermo zorro, que solo se restregó la nariz, sin siquiera mirarlo- ¡Hinata, yo iré a comprar, tu descansa-dattebayo!- la miró seguro, ante la sorpresa de su mujer- ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE MI HERMOSA Y LINDA ESPOSA HAGA LO QUE A ESE ESTÚPIDO ZORRO LE PLAZCA-DATTEBAYO!- y, con eso, se fue raudamente de la casa, cerrando con fuerza la puerta.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-… Mujer…- Kurama miró a Hinata-… Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿verdad?-

-¡¿Eh?!- se avergonzó Hinata- ¡N-No! ¡Realmente yo iba a comprar los ingredientes después de limpiarme!- aseguró.

-Ya veo, entonces solo nos queda que tu marido es un bruto salvaje fácil de manejar- suspiró Kurama, y estornudó- Ma-Maldición- tosió.

-¿Cómo está su fiebre?- Hinata se agachó y puso su mano en la frente del zorro- Volvió a subir- se preocupó.

-Eso te lo pude decir, mujer- Kurama sacó la mano de Hinata, fastidiado.

-Kurama-san, voy por el termómetro- la pelinegra se levantó, pero estornudó, tomando la atención del _Kyubi_.

-… Mejor ve a limpiarte- le dijo molesto Kurama, tomando su atención- S-Si te resfrías, tu bruto esposo me lo va a restregar en la cara no sé cuánto tiempo, y no planeo aguantarlo-

Hinata se sorprendió, especialmente porque el zorro se veía bastante avergonzado, pero después sonrió, agradecida.

-Después de bañarme, y que Naruto-kun traiga los ingredientes, planeo prepararle una deliciosa sopa de pollo- prometió la pelinegra, levantándose- Y en la tarde, le serviré un té de manzanilla, ¿le parece bien?-

- _Tsch_ …- Kurama se recostó, colocando como ya era usual sus brazos cruzados en la almohada- Haz lo que quieras, mujer-

Hinata sonrió nuevamente, y se retiró del salón.

El zorro abrió un ojo, al verla salir, pero después lo cerró, chasqueando la lengua, haciéndose la misma pregunta que se hacía hace 11 años… ¿Cómo el bruto, idiota, perezoso e inútil de su _Jinchūriki_ pudo desposar a esa mujer? ¿Qué acaso el mundo se volvió loco o algo así…?

Frunció el ceño, algo molesto.

La fiebre había subido porque había salido en la mañana, a buscar a Sarada, pero, aunque no lo admitiera, no estaba arrepentido. Prefería que la mocosa _Uchiha_ estuviera con él y los dos mocosos, que en ese frío y aburrido hospital.

Frunció nuevamente el ceño, al recordar que la niña le había hecho unas extrañas preguntas.

Abrió los ojos, pensativo, pero después los cerro, ladeando la cabeza para dormirse… Tal vez estaba viendo cosas donde no las hay…

Cuando estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido, sus orejas se movieron al escuchar los pasos de los tres mocosos al entrar por la puerta corrediza que da al patio.

Fastidiado, abrió los ojos, chasqueando la lengua, para ver a Sarada acercarse y tomarle la temperatura.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó la pelinegra.

Ya, de nuevo esa maldita pregunta…

-… Solo déjenme dormir un maldito rato- murmuró fastidiado Kurama, entrecerrando los ojos. Realmente se sentía cansado, especialmente porque cierto rubio había hecho un _show_ por una tontería.

-¿Y mami y papi?- Himawari miró para todos lados, con un aterrado _Pájaro-chan_ en los brazos.

-La mujer se fue a bañar- Kurama soltó un bostezo, cansado y aburrido- Y el viejo idiota que tienen fue a hacer unas compras…- pero dejo de hablar.

-¿Kurama-chan?- se extrañó Himawari, mientras Bolt buscaba algo en un cajón del mueble del salón.

El rubio se volteo, curioso, para ver al _Kyubi_ , que se había quedado dormido.

-… Se durmió- murmuró Himawari, algo sorprendida- Kurama-chan es dormilón, pero siempre termina de hablar y avisa que va a dormir, Onii-san- miró a su hermano, curiosa.

-Tal vez Kurama-chan aún está delicado… Su fiebre sigue alta porque fue a buscarme…- mencionó Sarada, acariciando la cabeza del zorro, que respiraba profundamente-… _Shannaro-_

Los tres niños se quedaron mirando al poderoso _Kyubi_ dormir. Para ellos, verlo tan tranquilo era algo inusual. Él siempre les gruñía, o hablaba fastidiado, además que era algo salvaje cuando se enojaba, especialmente con Naruto y Bolt, pero, en ese momento, recordaron que él también era alguien que prefería la tranquilidad.

Sí, Kurama, a pesar de ser agresivo, era de los que querían vivir tranquilo. Él se preocupaba por ellos, y lo había demostrado en varias ocasiones, tanto dándoles concejos, como protegiéndolos o pasando el rato con ellos, aunque prefiriera dormir, los ponía a ellos como su mayor prioridad, aunque, claro está, nunca lo admitiría…

Y ellos querían retribuírselo en ese momento, donde el zorro necesitaba, por primera vez, ayuda. Ayuda, la cual ellos podían dar…

Bolt miró preocupado a Kurama, y del cajón que escudriñaba sacó una caja de cocer, de la cual sacó un alfiletero con la forma del rostro de un sapo verde.

-Es hora de curar a Kurama- sentenció serio el rubio, tomando la atención las niñas.

El niño se acercó al zorro, sacó un alfiler, y estaba dispuesto a clavarlo en la espalda de Kurama si _Pájaro-chan_ no empieza piar con fuerza, sobresaltándolo.

-¡¿Y a ti que te pasa-dattebasa?!-se molestó Bolt, mientras el pájaro aleteaba en los brazos de su hermana.

-Tal vez _pájaro-chan_ ya quiere ser cocinado- sugirió Himawari, asustando al ave, que ahora continuo aleteando, pero esta vez para escapar.

-O no quiere que le hagas la acupuntura a Kurama-chan- sugirió Sarada, tomando el paño seco que tenía el zorro en la frente. Realmente, ella estaba muy dudosa con ese método.

-¡Pero si la acupuntura es un método para sanar-dattebasa!- se defendió Bolt- ¡Y yo quiero sanar a Kurama!- aseguró, sin darse cuenta que las orejas del _Kyubi_ se movieron levemente, abriendo un poco los ojos- ¡QUIERO AYUDARLO!-y, de una, le clavó un alfiler en la espalda.

-¡GHAAAAA- _GLUP!_ \- el rugido de dolor de Kurama fue callado de inmediato por Sarada, quien se asustó tanto por ver las fauces del zorro completamente abiertas, que le metió el paño en el hocico con fuerza, callándolo de una.

-¡Ah!- reaccionó Sarada, dándose cuenta como el zorro ahora se estaba ahogando- ¡P-Perdón!- le quitó el paño, haciendo que Kurama pudiera respirar.

-¿Funcionó?- preguntó curiosa Himawari- Siempre podemos recurrir al plan _"Cocinando con Pájaro-chan"_ -recordó, levantando al aterrorizado pájaro.

-¿Q-Qué demonios… intentaban hacerme…?- preguntó adolorido Kurama, bastante desorientado.

-¡Solo te intentamos curar-dattebasa!- se ofendió Bolt, clavándole otro alfiler.

-¡GHA! ¡PARA CON ESO!- exigió adolorido Kurama- ¡Más parece intento de asesinato, tarado!-

El niño lo miró molesto, y le clavó otro alfiler.

-¡GHAA! ¡SUFICIENTE!- Kurama agarró a cada niño con sus colas, dejándolos en el aire.

-Kurama-chan, ¿estás llorando?- le preguntó curiosa Himawari, al ver los ojos llorosos del adolorido _Kyubi_ , que se sentaba con cuidado.

-¡¿Cómo te pondrías tu si un imbécil te despierta a _alfilerazos?!_ \- preguntó enojado Kurama, sacándose los alfileres-¡ARG! ¡Demonios en piel de ovejas! ¡Deberían agradecer a su suerte de que aun puedo concentrar _chakra_ para curarme!- les aseguró, mientras la piel perforada sanaba.

-¿Eh? ¿Te lastime?- se sorprendió Bolt.

-¡¿En serio pones cara de sorpresa, tarado de porquería?!- exigió saber Kurama, exasperado- ¡¿Qué te parece que yo te haga la acupuntura, condenado idiota…?!- pero se quedó callado al ver como el niño se mordía el labio-… ¿Eh?-

-… Pero… Pero se suponía que la acupuntura sirve para curar-dattebasa…- murmuró Bolt, desanimado-… ¡Me estafaron-dattebasa!-

" _Este crio es más idiota que el padre…"_ pensó Kurama, fastidiado.

-Es verdad, Kurama-chan- le aseguró Sarada- Bolt solo quería sanarte. Esta vez no fue con malas intenciones-

-Sipi, sipi- asintió Himawari.

Kurama los miró un rato, sobándose la espalda. No parecían mentir, aunque, en realidad, muy pocas veces esos tres le mentían. Lo único que hacían era ocultarle pequeñeces…

Suspiró, fastidiado.

-… Está bien…- gruñó por lo bajo, y bajó a los niños, soltándolos- Ahora, si quieren ayudarme, solo les pido me dejen dormir- ordenó, recostándose en la misma posición que antes.

Sarada se le acercó, y para su leve sorpresa lo tapo hasta los hombros con la frazada, sonriéndole. Él simplemente bufó, mirando para otro lado, avergonzado.

-… ¿No sirve la acupuntura?- murmuró Bolt.

-Sirve, pero hay que saber hacerlo- Kurama lo miró de reojo, serio.

-¿Puedo seguir practicando contigo?- pidió el rubio.

-¡NO!-

Himawari se rió, divertida.

-¡Entonces, Onii-san, cocinemos!- le sonrió, dejando en blanco al ave en sus brazos.

-¡Sí!- se entusiasmó su hermano.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué estupideces hablan? El mocoso mayor fue a comprar ingredientes para una sopa- les recordó el zorro, fastidiado- ¿Y desde cuando ustedes cocinan?-

-¡No te preocupes!- le sonrió Bolt, acercándose a él, sobresaltándolo levemente- ¡Prometo que esta vez no te fallaré-dattebasa!-

Eso dejo al zorro sin palabras.

-¡Vamos, Hima!- le sonrió a su hermana, quien asintió contenta, y ambos se fueron de inmediato a la cocina, ignorando los gritos de agonía del pájaro que llevaban _a la horca…_

Kurama los vio irse, sin palabras, y simplemente acomodó su mentón en los brazos, sin salirse de la sorpresa. Estornudó fuertemente, tomando la atención de la _Uchiha_ a su lado.

-Kurama-chan, sigues con fiebre- Sarada puso su mano en la frente del zorro, haciendo que él la mirara estático- ¿Te parece que te traiga hielo?- le preguntó, haciendo que parpadeara, y lentamente asintiera, a lo que ella sonrió, sonrojándolo- Te prometo que no te la daré de comer- aseguró, y se fue a la cocina.

Kurama la miró irse, y volvió a dejar su mentón en los brazos, sintiéndose enrojecer…

-¡GHA!- enfurecido, se cubrió con la frazada, dejando solo a la vista su nariz roja- ¡PRIMERO LA MUJER DE NARUTO, Y AHORA ELLOS…! ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTA GENERACIÓN TIENE QUE SER CONDENADAMENTE TIERNA?!-

* * *

 _En el mercado de Konoha_ …

-… Eh…- la dueña de una tienda de verduras parpadeo unas dos veces, extrañada por el _peculiar_ cliente que tenía al frente.

-Mm…- Naruto, aun en _Modo Biju_ , ignorando como lo miraban los clientes y la vendedora, estaba absorto en los precios de las verduras-… Se ve bien-dattebayo…-

-¿Eh? ¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces en esa forma?- escuchó, y se incorporó, para ver entrar a la tienda a Shikamaru, que traía una bolsa de compra en el brazo- Es problemático, ¿sabes? Mira como te miran todos-

-¿Eh?- el rubio miró extrañado a los clientes, y después se miró- ¡Gha!- avergonzado, hizo una pose de manos, volviendo a la normalidad- La-Lamento los problemas-dattebayo- se disculpó con la vendedora, que lo miraba con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Y bien?- Shikamaru lo miró sonriendo de lado, mientras los clientes volvían a sus compras.

-Es que se acabaron los ingredientes para los remedios de Kurama-dattebayo- explicó Naruto, aun sonrojado por la reciente situación.

-¿Sigue enfermo?- se extrañó el _Nara_ \- Mira que es tan especial como tú-rascándose la cabeza.

-Cierto, cierto… ¡¿Eh?!- se molestó Naruto.

-Pero es verdad. De entre toda nuestra generación, eres el único que no se ha enfermado- le recordó Shikamaru, fastidiado- Te has salvado de ese problema-

-Es porque soy saludable-sonrió con suficiencia Naruto.

-O porque los _idiotas no se enferman_ \- murmuró Shikamaru.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó el rubio, extrañado.

-No, nada- sonrió Shikamaru.

-¿Y qué haces por aquí?- preguntó curioso Naruto.

-Nada nuevo. Temari me mandó a comprar los ingredientes para la cena- explicó aburrido el pelinegro- Un problema, la verdad- agregó con su tono perezoso.

-Ya veo- sonrió Naruto, viendo la diferencia. Él iba de compras para que Hinata no se tomara las molestias, en cambio Shikamaru iba porque era una molestia. Qué raro…

Ambos hombres de casa comenzaron sus compras, y, al pagar, se fueron por el mismo camino.

-Últimamente todo ha sido problemático- suspiró Shikamaru, tomando la atención de Naruto.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Shikadai también te lanzó sus _kunai?_ \- lo miró serio el rubio.

-Estamos hablando de Shikadai, no de Bolt- corrigió el pelinegro, a lo que su amigo sonrió nervioso y algo avergonzado- Y ojalá fuera algo así- admitió.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso, Shikamaru?- Naruto lo miró serio.

El líder del clan _Nara_ lo miró de reojo, sin saber si decirle…

Suspiró, y se detuvo, a lo que el rubio lo imitó.

-Son los ciervos- respondió, y al ver la extrañeza de su amigo, volvió a suspirar- Últimamente han estado algo alterados-

-¿Están enfermos?- sugirió Naruto.

-… Los que se alteran son los que se encargan de vigilar a _Hidan_ \- murmuró Shikamaru, sorprendiendo a su amigo- Bueno, no exactamente dónde está Hidan- corrigió, rascándose la cabeza- Si hay rumores de que él está cerca de la aldea, son rumores falso que di para alejar a cualquiera de la verdadera localización. Ambos sabemos que él está más lejos- miró al rubio, quien tenía el ceño fruncido, pensativo.

-¿Crees que alguien intenta acercarse al sitio falso, por creer que ahí está él-dattebayo?-preguntó Naruto, serio.

-O tal vez hay una riña entre los ciervos- sugirió Shikamaru- En fin, no crea que sea algo muy problemático, pero gracias por escuchar-

-¡Esta bien!- sonrió Naruto- ¡Ya verás que tus ciervos solo se volvieron locos-dattebayo!-

-Pues eso también sería un problema- aseguró Shikamaru, sonriendo de lado, y, con un leve movimiento de mano, se retiró.

Naruto lo miró irse, y después miró la montaña con los rostros de los _Hokage…_

… " _Akatsuki"_ el rubio frunció levemente el ceño, pero después negó, y sonrió _"No va a pasar nada-dattebayo"_ pensó seguro, y retomo el camino a casa…

* * *

 _Residencia Uzumaki…_

-… Ah…- suspiró Kurama, sumamente aliviado por la bolsa de hielo que Sarada le colocó en la cabeza. El contacto con el frío le hacía sentir que la fiebre bajaba.

La niña de lentes sonrió.

-¿Te ayuda, Kurama-chan?- preguntó Sarada.

-No está… tan mal…- murmuró Kurama, sin evitar sonreír.

La pelinegra sonrió, contenta de poder ayudar…

* * *

 _En la cocina_ …

Himawari, encima de un taburete, sacó sus dulces favoritos de la alacena, mientras Bolt, también de pie en un taburete, frente a la cocina, revolvía el agua hervida en una enorme olla.

En la mesa, observando todo eso, estaba _Pájaro-chan_ , amarrado, temblando, y llorando en silencio.

-No llores, _pájaro-chan-_ le pidió Himawari, vaciando los envases de embeleco en un plato- Te prometo que no te cocinaremos mucho- aseguró, a lo que el ave empezó a llorar con fuerza.

-¡Pronto estará listo el agua-dattebasa!- sonrió Bolt, mientras su hermanita abría el refrigerador y sacaba el helado de frutilla.

-Onii-san, ¿el ramen lo pondremos sin hervir?- preguntó Himawari, sacando un envase de ramen instantáneo.

-¡Sí!- el rubio se bajó- Se hervirá en el agua- aseguró- Creo que hay…- fue al refrigerador- ¡Hima, se te olvidó la leche y la bebida-dattebasa!- sacó los dos líquidos.

-Es que pesan mucho- la pequeña infló los cachetes.

-¡Está bien!- le sonrió su hermano- ¡Por eso estoy aquí!- le aseguró, abriendo la bebida mientras subía al taburete- Bien…- vertió el líquido gaseoso en el agua hirviendo, provocando una leve reacción en los líquidos, pero nada peligroso- ¡Hima, la leche!-

-¡Sí~!- la niña le pasó la caja de leche, mientras recibía la bebida.

-¡El helado!-

-¡Aquí~!-

-¡Las galletas!-

-¡Ten~!-

-¡Chocolate!-

-¡Toma~!-

-¡Papas fritas!-

-¡Ten~!-

- _¡Pájaro-chan!_ -

-¡Presente!- la niña le entregó a la aterrorizada ave, quien, en las manos de su sobrino, negó varias veces, llorando a lágrima viva.

-Vamos, no te cocinaremos completo-dattebayo- aseguró Bolt, fastidiado- ¡Al agua!- metió al pájaro a la olla, haciendo que esta se sacudiera violentamente- Ahora falta…-

-¡Azúcar y sal!- Himawari le pasó los dos últimos elementos.

-¡Eso mismo, Hima!- sonrió el rubio, vertiendo la mitad del contenido de ambos ingredientes en la sacudida olla- ¡A revolver-dattebasa!- tomó la cuchara de madera y comenzó a agitar el agua hirviendo, donde cierto _ingrediente_ trataba de salir con vida…

* * *

-Ya llegué- Naruto entró a la casa con la bolsa con verduras en mano- Oye, Kurama…- fue a ver al zorro, y se sorprendió al verlo tan relajado, con la lengua afuera, disfrutando del frío relajante que recibía de la bolsa de hielo que sujetaba Sarada, que lo miraba sonriendo algo divertida- Oh…-

-Ah, bienvenido, Naruto-san- sonrió la pelinegra.

-¿Eh…?-Kurama salió del relajamiento, y miró a Naruto, quien parpadeaba…

Al verlo… El zorro se quedó en blanco, empezando sonrojarse fuertemente.

-¡GHA!- Kurama se sentó de inmediato, rojo, mientras Naruto se tapaba la boca para no reírse.

-Vaya, vaya. Kurama-chan, nunca te vi con esa expresión de felicidad-dattebayo- le dijo divertido el rubio, sonrojándolo más- Parece que te gusta disfrutar de las atenciones de lindas señoritas…- pero no pudo terminar, porque recibió de lleno el sillón del salón.

-¡NO INSINÚES ESTUPIDECES, IMBÉCIL DE PORQUERÍA!- rugió enfurecido Kurama, pero se agarró la garganta, tosiendo.

-Kurama-chan…- se preocupó Sarada- Naruto-san, no haga enojar a Kurama-chan- le pidió al rubio que se incorporaba, algo molesta.

-Pe-Pero… Y-Yo no soy el villano-dattebayo- aseguró dolido Naruto, llorando en silencio.

- _T-Tsch_ \- Kurama se cruzó de brazos, aun avergonzado- ¿Y a qué viniste, imbécil?- exigió saber.

-¡Acabo de llegar con los ingredientes-dattebayo!- se defendió Naruto, mostrando la bolsa con las verduras.

- _Bha_ , al fin haces algo bien- murmuró el zorro.

-¡Kurama…!- se molestó el rubio.

-¡Kurama-chan~!-

Bolt y Himawari entraron al salón, la pequeña con un cuenco humeante en mano.

-¡Mis niños~! ¡Papi llegó~!- Naruto se les acercó para darles un abrazo, pero fue ignorado olímpicamente, dejándolo de piedra.

-¡Oye, Kurama!- se le acercaron ambos hermanos- ¡Ya lo hicimos-dattebasa!- le sonrió el rubio menor.

-… ¿El qué…?- lo miró desconfiado Kurama.

-¡La _Sopa Uzumaki!_ \- Himawari le tendió el cuenco, el cual el zorro lo recibió cuidadosamente.

Se puso levemente azul al ver que era una sustancia con café oscuro que, irónicamente, formaba un remolino con un color rosado… ¿Qué era…?

-¿Oh? ¿Esa es la _Sopa Uzumaki?_ \- preguntó curiosa Sarada, mientras Naruto se asomaba al hombro de Kurama para ver la sopa.

-¿Teníamos una sopa?- preguntó el rubio mayor, ganándose una mirada fastidiada por parte del zorro.

-¡Es para Kurama-chan!- sonrió Himawari al _Kyubi_ , que sudó levemente.

-¡Vamos, Kurama! ¡Está vez si funcionará!- aseguró Bolt, haciendo que el nueve colas sudara más.

Kurama los quedó mirando, y después a la sustancia viscosa que tenía en las manos… Bueno, tal vez no era tan malo como tragarse y después regurgitar a _Kinkaku_ y _Ginkaku…_ Tal vez…

Tragó saliva, y dio un sorbo al cuenco.

Maldición… ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ERA ESA PORQUERÍA?!-

Con los cachetes inflados al no tragarse lo que se suponía era la sopa, cerró los ojos, asqueado.

-¿Kurama?- lo miró Bolt, decepcionado.

El zorro miró a los dos hermanos… Ambos estaban tristes.

¡MALDICIÓN!

Sabiendo que después Naruto tendría que acompañarlo afuera para vomitar sin que lo vieran los niños, Kurama hizo un esfuerzo _sobreBiju_ y se tragó la sopa.

Los niños sonrieron contentos, pero después se asustaron al igual que Naruto cuando el zorro empezó a golpearse el pecho, atorado con algo.

-¡Ah! ¡Kurama!- Naruto se le acercó, lo agarró por detrás y presionó con fuerza su estómago, haciendo que su compañero escupiera una pluma café, que era lo que lo hizo atorarse.

-¿Kurama-chan?- lo miró Sarada, preocupada.

-¿Q-Qué…?- jadeo Kurama, azul- ¿Q-Qué… rayos…?-

-¿Una pluma?- Naruto la tomó, extrañado. Se le hizo familiar.

-Ah, debe ser de _Pájaro-chan_ \- avisó Himawari, tomando la atención de los dos compañeros.

-Sí, sí- asintió Bolt, serio.

-… ¿D-Dijiste… _P-Pájaro-chan…?_ \- tartamudeo Naruto, mientras Kurama aún se recuperaba- Niños… ¿Qué tiene la sopa…?-

* * *

-Ah-después de haberse bañado y cambiado de ropa, Hinata salió de su habitación, sintiéndose más fresa- Ojalá Naruto-kun haya terminado con las compras…- pensó, pero se detuvo en medio del pasillo por el olor a quemado que sintió- ¿Eh?-

Extrañada, la pelinegra se dirigió a la cocina, para ver que estaba prendida, y una olla se sacudía mientras hervía.

-Ay, ay- Hinata se acercó y apagó la cocina- ¿Naruto-kun intentó cocinar…?- se preguntó, levantando la tapa de la olla…

El grito de terror de la ama de casa resonó en toda la residencia.

* * *

-¡¿EH?!- se sobresaltaron los dos hermanos.

-¡¿N-No fue…?!- se asustó Sarada.

-¡MI HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Naruto se fue hecho una bala a la cocina, seguido de sus dos retoños.

-… C-Creo que sí fue…- murmuró Sarada, y se sobresaltó porque Kurama se tiró al piso- ¡Ah! ¡Kurama-chan!- lo miró asustada, ya que el zorro estaba por completo azul, sudaba, y se abrazaba el estómago, a punto de caer inconsciente, aunque parecía más que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento…

* * *

-¡HINATA, MI AMADA, MI QUERIDA, MI ÁNGEL…!- Naruto entro derrapando a la cocina, para ver a su amada esposa desmayada en el suelo- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- se le acercó y empezó a darle aire con la mano- ¡AGUANTA MI VIDA, MI CIELO-DATTEBAYO!- suplicó, llorando a mares.

-¡¿C-Cómo está mamá-dattebasa?!- Bolt y Himawari entraron a la cocina.

En eso, Hinata frunció el ceño, y abrió sus ojos blancos, más pálida que de costumbre.

-¡MI HINATA!- lloró Naruto- ¡QUE BIEN…! ¡QUE BIEN…!- no podía hablar bien de la alegría.

-¿Na-Naruto-kun?- Hinata se sentó con cuidado, ayudada por su llorón marido.

-¡Mami!- sus hijos se le acercaron- ¡¿E-Estás bien?!- le preguntó Himawari, preocupada.

-S-Sí…- asintió su madre, sobándose la cabeza, aun conmocionada- P-Pero… e-en la olla…-

-¿Eh?- reaccionó Naruto, por lo que se levantó y fue a ver el interior de la olla-… ¡¿EH?!-

En medio de la sustancia que componía a _La Sopa Uzumaki_ , se encontraba un casi rostizado pero con vida _Pájaro-chan…_

-¡¿NEEEEEEEEEEEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!-resonó en la casa.

-¡A-Aguanta-dattebayo!- Naruto lo sacó de inmediato, recibiendo un leve ulular por parte del ave- ¡¿Pero quién te hizo esto…?!- exigió saber enojado, pero después cayó en la cuenta-… Un minuto…- miró a sus dos retoños, uno silbando y mirando para otro lado, y la otra parpadeando, curiosa.

-¡Na-Naruto-san!- Sarada entró jadeando a la cocina, por lo que todas las miradas se posaron en ella.

-¿S-Sí…?- preguntó el rubio, descolocado.

-E-Este… ¿T-Tiene algo para limpiar?- preguntó la pelinegra, extrañándolo- Es que Kurama-chan vomitó en la alfombra…

El _Héroe de Konoha_ se quedó de piedra.

-¡NO! ¡EN LA ALFOMBRA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

* * *

 _A la noche…_

-Uf- suspiró Sakura, caminando por las calles nocturnas de _Konoha_.

Había sido un día muy largo para ella, pero al menos pudo atender a sus pacientes sin ningún inconveniente.

Llegó a la residencia _Uzumaki_ , en busca de su hija.

Tocó a la puerta, la cual fue abierta por Hinata, quien, para extrañeza de la pelirrosa, se veía más pálida de lo normal.

-Buenas Noches, Sakura-san- la pelinegra la dejó pasar.

-Buenas, Hinata. ¿Te encuentras bien?- Sakura la miró, preocupada.

-E-Estoy bien… Es solo que hoy pasé un susto muy fuerte- admitió Hinata, algo avergonzada.

-Espero que Naruto no haya hecho una tontería- murmuró la pelirrosa, a lo que su amiga sonrió, nerviosa- ¿Y bien?- preguntó, entrando al salón con la dueña de casa- ¿Cómo está el enfermo…?-pero se quedó quieta.

Kurama dormía profundamente, abrazando inconscientemente a Sarada, Himawari y Bolt. La pequeña ubicada en el medio abrazando a un _Pájaro-chan_ vendado desde las garras al pico. Los tres niños dormían tan profundo como el zorro, los cuatro cansados por las experiencias del día.

Naruto, en el momento en que entró su compañera de equipo, acababa de acomodar la frazada, para que le llegara a los hombros a Kurama, y, en el caso de los niños, hasta el mentón.

-Vaya…- escuchó el rubio, y se volteo, para ver a Sakura al lado de su esposa, bastante sorprendida- Se ve mejor que en la mañana-admitió.

-Bueno, muchas cosas pasaron hoy- confesó Naruto- Bolt intentó hacerle acupuntura a Kurama, con Himawari lo hizo vomitar, casi cocinan a _Pájaro-chan_ , dándole un susto a Hinata, y la alfombra terminó al lavado con una enorme mancha-dattebayo-

-Oh…- parpadeo Sakura, sorprendida. Miró a los cuatro durmientes, incluyendo al pájaro. Tenían todo el derecho para dormir como troncos- U-Un minuto…- miró nerviosa al matrimonio- M-Mi niña… ¿Mi ángel también…?-

-No- negó Hinata, sorprendiéndola- En realidad Sarada-chan fue la única que aportó al cuidado de Kurama-san-

-Ella se dedicó a bajarle la fiebre con una bolsa de hielo-dattebayo- sonrió Naruto, mostrando una bolsa dentro del cuenco de agua- Es por eso que Kurama está durmiendo así- miró al zorro, que respiraba profundamente.

Sakura se sorprendió, pero sonrió, contenta.

-Esa es mi hija- sentenció, dándose aires- Naruto, Hinata, voy a llevarla a casa- avisó.

-Hace frío afuera…- hizo notar Hinata, preocupada- Voy por un abrigo para que Sarada-chan no se resfríe- avisó, dirigiéndose al pasillo.

-Gracias- sonrió Sakura, y se agachó al lado de su hija, quien, en brazos de Kurama, acurrucada en su pelaje, sonrió en sueños.

La pelirrosa sonrió enternecida. Fue bueno, tanto para Kurama como para Sarada, el hecho de que la pequeña _Uchiha_ pasara el día en la _residencia Uzumaki_.

-Aquí traigo una chaqueta- Hinata llegó con una chaquea de polar rosada.

-Gracias, Hinata- sonrió Sakura-Vamos, Sarada- con cuidado, empezó a tomar en brazos a su hija, pero, cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse con su niña en brazos, la mano de Kurama tomó la de Sarada, tomando su atención como la de los otros dos adultos.

Kurama estaba dormido…

Estaba dormido, pero aun así, su instinto le hizo notar que alguien alejaba de él a uno de sus mocosos, por lo que instintivamente levantó su mano, tomando por casualidad la mano de Sarada, quien, al igual que el zorro, no despertó por el sorpresivo gesto.

-O-Oye, Kurama- Sakura se sorprendió, e intentó hacer que Kurama soltara a su hija, pero sin resultado- Vamos, _shannaro_ \- no pudo evitar sonreír, algo divertida.

Naruto y Hinata intercambiaron miradas, y sonrieron, contentos.

-Sakura-chan, ¿y si dejas dormir a Sarada-chan aquí?- le sugirió Naruto, tomando su atención- No creo que Kurama la suelte-dattebayo- admitió.

Sakura lo miró, algo dudosa, pero, al ver el rostro dormido y feliz de su hija, suspiró, y la volvió a acomodar en los brazos de Kurama, quien la abrazó junto a los dos niños, sin despertar.

-Solo por esta vez- advirtió Sakura, recibiendo una sonrisa de sus amigos.

Naruto sonrió, y miró a su mejor amigo dormir con una expresión de paz que muy pocas veces veía.

-… A veces me pregunto…- murmuró Hinata, tomando la atención de Naruto- ¿Kurama-san es feliz con nosotros?-

-¡Claro que lo es!- sonrió su marido- Es solo que él no es bueno para expresarse-

-Sí, tienes razón- sonrió su esposa- Pero… No se sentirá solo-miró al zorro.

-¿Solo?- Sakura se levantó, extrañada.

-Digo, él pasa tiempo con los niños, pero, aun así…- intentó explicarse Hinata, avergonzada.

-¿Hablas de que Kurama debería tener una pareja?- preguntó la pelirrosa, mientras el rubio intentaba descifrar lo dicho por su mujer.

-Sí- asintió Hinata, contenta de que la entendieran- Pero para que Kurama-san sea feliz, porque creo que eso es lo que le falta- admitió, algo avergonzada.

-Ya veo… Una mujer que se preocupe por él mientras está enfermo-dattebayo- entendió Naruto, y se puso a reír.

-Na-Naruto-kun- se avergonzó Hinata.

-L-Lo siento- se disculpó el rubio- Pero es imposible que mi compañero se enamore-dattebayo-le aseguró-Él no es romántico, y dudo mucho que alguien lo aguante-

-Vamos, Naruto-kun. Kurama-san también tiene derecho a amar- le indicó su esposa.

-Exactamente- asintió Sakura, de acuerdo.

-Es solo que no lo veo con una pareja… Sería raro…- admitió Naruto, incómodo- ¡Bueno, es imposible!- sonrió- ¡Pero si a los niños se les ocurre ser de cupidos tal vez los apoye!-

-¡Naruto-kun!- se avergonzó más Hinata, a lo que él se rió nervioso.

… Imposible… ¿verdad….?

* * *

 _Bosque Shakaku…_

Entre los árboles silenciosos del enorme bosque, lleno de una buena cantidad de extravagantes y diferentes animales, el silencio fue roto por un fuerte estornudo.

- _¡ACHUUUU!-_ estornudó una joven de piel blanca de ojos verdes, con un largo cabello rojo de puntas negras, de orejas y cola de zorro, con un traje de sacerdotisa y de pies descalzos.

Se encontraba sentada en un claro, con un Búho alvino tendiéndole una caja de pañuelos desechables.

-Gra-Gracias, _Señor canoso_ \- agradeció _Natsumi_ , haciendo sonar su nariz- ¿Qué me pasa? He estado resfriada de golpe, y ahora estornudo cuando dormía ¡Qué horror!-lloriqueó.

El búho alvino solo negó con la cabeza, pidiendo paciencia.

 _-A-A…_ -Natsumi hizo una mueca con la nariz, e intentó agarrar un paño de la caja, pero, en vez de un paño, agarró al pájaro nocturno, y lo uso para sonarse- La nariz me mata…- suspiró, hasta darse cuenta a quien había dejado _shockeado_ al ser usado como _paño en vida_ \- _Ups_ , lo siento, _Obito_ \- se disculpó la _Yokai_ , moviendo su colita roja de puntas negras…

* * *

 _Al día siguiente…_

Kurama frunció el ceño con los primeros rayos del sol. Abrió perezosamente los ojos, para ver que tenía abrazado a sus tres mocosos.

No se enojó. Él mismo recordaba vagamente haber impedido que Sakura alejara a Sarada de su lado, así que, en ese sentido, admitía el estar abrazando a sus mocosos.

Sonrió de lado, y le acarició el cabello a Bolt. Ese loquillo la hizo pasar pésimo, pero, al fin y al cabo, _la intención es lo que cuenta…_

" _¿No es así, viejo?"_ sonrió Kurama.

* * *

Bolt frunció el ceño, y abrió sus ojos blancos con pupila, adormecido.

Seguía en el salón como la noche anterior, solo que esta vez el _Kyubi_ no estaba con ellos, y alguien los cubrió mejor con la frazada.

-¡¿EH?!- se sentó de golpe, despertando a las niñas- ¡¿EH?!- miró para todos lados.

-¿Q-Qué pasa…?-Sarada entrecerró los ojos, buscando sus lentes. Alguien se los había quitado al quedarse dormida- Ah- sonrió al encontrarlos y se los puso.

-¿Qué _pasha?_ \- bostezó Himawari, restregándose un ojo, mientras que con el otro tenía en su regazo al _momificado_ _Pájaro-chan_.

-¡¿D-Dónde está Kurama?!- Bolt se levantó de golpe, asustado.

-Aquí, mocoso escandaloso-

El rubio se quedó quieto, y se volteo, para ver, sorprendido, a un saludable Kurama estaba sentado en medio del patio, atándose su banda negra de _Konoha_.

El zorro miró de reojo a los niños, y sonrió.

-… ¿N-No tienes fiebre?- murmuró Sarada.

-Claro que no- Kurama se quitó cerumen del oído- Su creen que un resfrío puede mantenerme tanto tiempo en cama, se equivocan- aseguró, restándole importancia.

-… Kurama-chan… se sanó…- murmuró Himawari, dejando a _Pájaro-chan_ encima de la frazada.

-Pues claro-Kurama miró para otro lado, sin ganas de agradecer nada.

Lo dejó quieto un llanto contenido

Se volteo de inmediato, para ver a Bolt mordiéndose el labio, llorando a mares, a Himawari empezando a llorar, como niña que era, y a Sarada, que lo miraba con los ojos negros brillantes.

-… ¿Eh…?- los miró, sorprendido a mas no poder.

-¡KURAMA _-CHAN!_ \- gritaron los dos hermanos, y, junto a Sarada, se abalanzaron al zorro.

-¡Idiota, no salgan sin zapatos…!- empezó a decirles Kurama, pero se calló cuando lo tiraron al piso- ¡O-Oigan!-

-¡SANASTE, SANASTE~!- cantaban contentos los dos hermanos.

-¡Que bien, Kurama-chan!- sonrió Sarada.

El zorro los miro, sorprendido e incómodo, pero después sonrió, sentándose con cuidado.

-Escandalosos…- los abrazó a los tres.

Su primer resfriado fue una completa locura, así que iba a asegurarse de no volver a caer enfermo. No planeaba repetir la sesión curativa con sus mocosos, no de nuevo…

" _Viejo… ¿Así que esta es la alegría que sentiste cuando hicimos lo que pudimos por sanarte?"_ se preguntó Kurama, acariciando el cabello de Himawari, quien sonrió contenta.

Su mejor remedio… Estaba dividido en tres pequeñas partes…

- **Kurama…..** -

Las orejas del zorro se levantaron, por lo que el _Kyubi_ levantó la mirada, para ver entrar al salón un desanimado Naruto, aun en pijama.

-¡Papi! ¡Kurama-chan sanó!- sonrió Himawari.

-¡Lo hicimos-dattebasa!- sonrió victorioso Bolt, a lo que Sarada sonrió contenta.

- **Kurama….** \- murmuró el rubio, extrañando al _Kyubi_ \- **Por tu culpa… Por tu culpa…** -

-¿Ah? ¿De qué demonios hablas ahora, estúpido?- se extrañó más Kurama.

- **¡POR TU CULPA, AHORA ES MI LINDA HINATA QUIEN ESTÁ EN CAMA-DATTEBAYO!-** le gritó el rubio.

-… ¿Eh…?- parpadeo en blanco Kurama, mientras los niños se miraron curiosos- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! ¡¿QUÉ A TU MUJER QUÉ…?!

* * *

 _ **-Oh, oh. Aguas, aguas. Ahora la enfermera se enfermó- murmuré, pensativa, observando el enorme helado que tenía al frente, con los dos hermanos y a Sarada a mi lado, los tres con una cuchara en mano- Vamos, niños, disfruten el regalo de**_ "Janshin" _ **.**_

 _ **-¡SI^^!- gritó entusiasmado Bolt, corriendo al enorme tazón de helado de chocolate. Himawari lo siguió igual de entusiasmada, en cambio Sarada de manera tranquila.**_

 _ **-Mm...- Kurama miró serio el enorme embeleco.**_

 _ **-Oye, Kurama...-**_

 _ **-Ya sé... Por mi integridad, lo mejor será no volver a mi forma y comérmelo... ¬¬-**_

 _ **-Me alegra que lo entiendas^^'-**_

 _ **-¡MI HINATA! ¡MI ANGEL! ¡MI CIELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-DATTEBAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ToT!-lloriqueó Naruto, mientras Hinata se sonaba la nariz.**_

 _ **-T-Tranquilo, Naruto-kun. Prometo sanarme en el próximo capitulo^^'- prometió, ante las lágrimas que florecían de los ojos de su marido.**_

 _ **-Oigan~ Par de tórtolos- llamé, sonrojando a la pelinegra- ¡La despedida~!**_

 ** _-¡Sí!- sonrió Naruto- ¡A todos los lectores, gracias por leer, y nos vemos en el próximo y último cap de este fic centrado en el egoísta de mi compañero-dattebayo!-_**

 ** _-¡OYE!-_**

 ** _-E-Esperamos sus comentarios- sonrió Hinata, pero empezó a estornudar._**

 ** _-¡KYA! ¡MI VIDA! ¡VAMOS, TIENES QUE ABRIGARTE-DATTEBAYO!- lloriqueó Naruto, llevándose en brazos a su sonrojada esposa._**

 ** _-Tsch. Con ellos todo se siente asquerosamente empalagoso- murmuró Kurama- Peor que la miel, y por eso nunca me he y jamás me enamoraré-_**

 ** _-¿Seguro¬¬?- lo quedé mirando._**

 ** _-¡Los Biju no nos enamoramos!- me gruñó el zorro._**

 ** _-Sí, sí... En fin, queridos lectores, me despido por hoy. Un saludo a mi_** "Nee-chan" _ **y a**_ "Andrea _-chan"_

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo cap^^!**


	5. ¿Qué es lo que siento?

**_¿Qué es lo que siento...?_**

* * *

 _Residencia Uzumaki_ …

-Hi-Hinata…- lloriqueaba Naruto, mordiendo un paño, al que no paraba de tirar.

El rubio llorón estaba en su habitación, donde Sakura, ignorándolo, le tomaba la temperatura con el termómetro a Hinata, quien, acostada en la cama matrimonial, con un paño húmedo en la frente, sonreía apenada ante la preocupación de su marido, ignorando que sus mejillas pálidas estaban bastante sonrojadas, como su nariz y orejas, y sudaba levemente.

-Naruto-kun, estoy bien- le sonrió la pelinegra, cansadamente.

-¡Hinata!-lloró más Naruto- ¡L-Lo siento! ¡No debí dejar que cuidaras sola al pulgoso de Kurama estando este resfriado-dattebayo! ¡Fue una negligencia de mi parte! ¡PERDÓNAME…!-

- _¡Shannaro!_ \- Sakura le dio tal puñetazo que lo dejó pegado a la pared- ¡Deja de hacer escándalo! ¡Hinata necesita descansar!- le recordó molesta, observando como el rubio resbalaba por el cerámico.

-L-Lo siento mucho, Sakura-san- se disculpó Hinata, sentándose con cuidado- Tal vez no es un resfriado, y es solo que se me subió la presión…-

-Tienes fiebre, Hinata- la pelirrosa se sentó al borde de la cama, mostrándole el termómetro que afirmaba lo dicho- Kurama debió haberte contagiado cuando te escupió la otra vez, y ahora empezó a afectarte…-

-En serio, no es nada- intentó convencerla Hinata, pero estornudó.

-¡KYA!- Naruto se levantó de golpe, y, con la velocidad del _"Rayo Amarillo de Konoha"_ , apareció de golpe con una caja de pañuelos que le tendió a su esposa, sobresaltándola junto a la _Kunoichi_ médico, que lo quedó mirando…

-G-Gracias, Naruto-kun- agradeció Hinata, avergonzada, tomando un pañuelo de la cajita.

-¡Tranquila, mi Hinata! ¡Como me llamo _Uzumaki Naruto_ haré que te recuperes a la perfección-dattebayo!- le juró solemnemente su marido, recibiendo un fuerte coscorrón por parte de Sakura.

-¡Entonces largo de aquí, _Shannaro!_ \- y, dicho y hecho, la pelirrosa empezó a arrastrarlo fuera, y, al abrir la puerta, se encontró con la sorpresa de que Bolt, Himawari, y Kurama cayeran al abrirla, los dos pequeños encima del zorro, mientras Sarada, detrás de ellos, parpadeaba, sorprendida por lo recién ocurrido- ¿Eh?-

Ambos compañeros se sorprendieron más en ver entrar volando por la puerta abierta al vendado _Pájaro-chan_ , que se posó en el hombro de Hinata, quien sonrió, agradecida, para volver a estornudar, tapando su rostro con uno de los pañuelos, preocupando levemente al ave.

-¿N-Niños? ¿Qué están haciendo-dattebayo?- les preguntó Naruto, como si fuera normal que su ex -compañera lo tuviera agarrado de la chaqueta anaranjada.

-Estaban espiando- los quedó mirando Sakura, soltando al rubio.

-¡N-No es así-dattebasa!- se defendió Bolt, levantándose, ignorando que lo hacía en la espalda del _Kyubi_ , que le gruñó, enojado.

-¡Estábamos escuchando, no espiando!- sonrió Himawari, también parándose en la espalda del zorro, que hizo una mueca para no gruñirle.

Sakura los miró alzando una ceja, y después a su hija, quien miró para otro lado, rascándose la mejilla. En eso, se percató como el zorro, debajo de los niños, apoyaba su mentón en la mano, moviendo sus dedos en la superficie de madera, contando hasta mil para no lanzar a volar a los dos pequeños…

-Vaya, Kurama. Hasta tú estás preocupado por Hinata-le señaló la pelirrosa, sonriendo divertida, haciendo que las orejas del _Kyubi_ se levantaran de golpe- Mira que espiando con los niños. Se te están pegando unas mañas muy traviesas~- le aseguró divertida, disfrutando del sonrojo que empezó a notarse en las mejillas del nueve colas.

-¡Y-Yo no estoy preocupado por la mujer!- le gruñó Kurama-Q-Que le pase lo que quiera- miró para otro lado, molesto, pero levemente sonrojado, pero se quejó cuando, en un intento de sentarse, Bolt le pisó una cola- Mocosos del demonio… ¡NO ME USEN DE TAPETE!-gruñó Kurama, a lo que Bolt, algo molesto, dio un salto, aterrizando en su espalda- ¡ARG!-

-¡Oye, Kurama, no seas tan ruidoso-dattebayo! ¡Mi Hinata tiene que descansar!- le aseguró Naruto, cabreándolo.

-¡Serás un…!

-Va-Vamos, estoy bien- sonrió nerviosa Hinata.

-Pero, mami, estas como una frutillita- le hizo notar Himawari, cómodamente sentada en el lomo del zorro, que estaba echando humo de la cabeza por lo fastidiado que estaba.

-¡Pero te sanaremos-dattebasa!- sonrió Bolt.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír cansadamente, agradecida por la preocupación de los niños…

-Mocosos del demonio…-gruñó Kurama.

… Y cierto zorro…

-¿Qué sucede?- los hermanos lo miraron, extrañados.

-¡¿LES PAREZCO UNA ALFOMBRA?! ¡BÁJENSE!- les gruñó enojado Kurama, golpeando con fuerza el piso con el puño, haciendo que las cosas y personas en la habitación se elevaran levemente por cada golpe.

-¡¿Y si no quiero?!- lo miró desafiante Bolt, a lo que el zorro lo agarró con una de sus colas y lo lanzó hacia la cama matrimonial, aterrizando y rebotando levemente al lado de Hinata, quien sonrió, nerviosa, mientras _Pájaro-chan_ negó con la cabeza.

-Kurama-chan es una alfombra de pelaje suave~- sonrió Himawari, bajándose, a lo que Kurama murmuró por lo bajo, gruñendo.

- _Tsch_ \- el zorro se levantó, aliviado de ya no tener a los dos mocosos encima, y se fijó que Hinata lo miró, algo curiosa, pero después sonrió, hasta estornudar fuertemente, sobresaltándolo.

-¡Ah!- Naruto se acercó a su esposa- ¡Hinata! ¡¿Te duele algo?!- preguntó, al borde del llanto.

-S-Solo fue un estornudo- sonrió la pelinegra, pero se tapó la boca al escuchar su voz, que se volvió un poco ronca por el resfriado.

-¡Hinata!- lloriqueó Naruto- ¡Tranquila, te traeré un té caliente…!- y salió de la habitación, echando humo a su paso.

" _Idiota…"_ pensaron al mismo tiempo Kurama y Sakura.

-¡Nosotros también cocinemos algo para mamá-dattebasa!- le sonrió Bolt a su hermana, entusiasmado.

-¡Sí~!-la niña asintió, y se acercó a su madre, extrañándola- _¡Pájaro-chan~!_ \- antes de que pudiera reaccionar el ave, su sobrina lo agarró de la cola sorpresivamente, dándole un fuerte abrazo, quitándole algunas plumas- Disculpa, pero necesitamos cocinarte de nuevo-

El ave pió, asustado, en cambio Hinata parpadeó, poniéndose un poco azul al darse cuenta de lo que intentarían sus hijos…

-¡Vamos, Hima!- Bolt salió corriendo de la habitación, seguida de su hermanita, que tenía abrazado fuertemente al ingrediente principal de _La Sopa Uzumaki_ , que lloraba a mares…

" _L-Lo siento mucho, Neji-niisan…"_ se disculpó mentalmente Hinata, nerviosa de que su primo/hermano volviera al _Mundo Puro_ de esa forma tan pura y cruel…

-Hinata, lo siento, pero, bueno, sabes que tengo que regresar al Hospital…- se disculpó Sakura, tomando la atención de la pelinegra.

-Está bien- sonrió Hinata, acariciando su garganta, al sentir cierto malestar.

-¿Yo también?-preguntó Sarada al lado de Kurama, señalándose.

-Sí- Sakura le sonrió- Al fin y al cabo, ahora que Kurama-chan se curó gracias a ti, supongo que ya no tiene una excusa para decirte que te quedes~- miró divertida al zorro, que puso mala cara, empezando a sonrojarse fuertemente.

" _Estúpida mocosa escandalosa, dramática, llorona por estúpidos emo con delirios de grandeza y de venganzas sin sentido ni lógica"_

Claro está, que todo eso lo pensó gruñéndole a la pelirrosa, ya que no planeaba estar pegado en la pared de un puñetazo como su _Jinchūriki_ …

-Aunque, ¿estarás bien?- Sakura miró algo preocupada a la pelinegra- Es que ambas sabemos que Naruto es algo…- dejó la palabra al aire, dándole la indirecta.

-Naruto-kun solo está preocupado- sonrió cansadamente Hinata- No te preocupes, estaré bien-

-Aun así, tienes que llamarme si algo pasa- le pidió Sakura- Vamos, Sarada- le acarició la cabeza a su hija, quien asintió- ¡Nos vemos, Kurama-chan!- le restregó fuertemente la cabeza al zorro, que terminó con la banda tapándole un ojo, gruñéndole molesto.

Y, con eso, la pelirrosa se retiró de la habitación.

-Cuídese, Hinata-san- se despidió Sarada, haciendo una leve reverencia, a lo que la mujer sonrió, agradecida- Nos vemos, Kurama-chan- se despidió del zorro, sonriéndole.

Kurama la miró, y, cruzándose de brazos mirando para otro lado, le acarició la cabeza con una de sus colas.

La pelinegra sonrió sonrojándose, y, antes de retirarse de la habitación, le dio un sorpresivo abrazo al _Kyubi_.

Kurama la vio irse, algo molesto por verla alejarse de él...

-Sarada-chan es una buena niña- sonrió Hinata, tomando su atención- Aunque actúa diferente a Sakura-san y Sasuke-kun-

-Mujer, no menciones a ese tipo- le pidió Kurama, acomodándose la banda del ojo.

La pelinegra sonrió algo nerviosa por la relación entre el _Kyubi_ y el compañero de su marido. Entonces, estornudó fuertemente, tosiendo, por lo que se tapó la boca, abrazándose.

¿Realmente Kurama la contagió? Aunque, si era honesta consigo misma, nunca antes se había resfriado de esa forma. Se sentía muy débil, y, aunque era verano, sentía mucho frío, tanto así que no podía controlar los temblores de su cuerpo…

Abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando notó que alguien le puso un abrigo en la espalda.

Miró a su lado, sorprendida de ver a Kurama de espaldas a la cama, pero colocándole con sus colas la tela abrigadora.

-¿K-Kurama-san…?- la pelinegra parpadeo, sorprendida.

-C-Cállate- gruñó Kurama, mirando para otro lado- No lo hago porque me sienta responsable o algo así- le aseguró.

-Sí, lo sé- sonrió Hinata, a lo que el _Kyubi_ la miró- Gracias por preocuparse por mí-

-¡T-Tampoco estoy preocupado!- le gruñó, volteándose- ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Pero no te levantes!-y, echando humo de la cabeza, se retiró, y, aunque se veía enojado, cerró con cuidado la puerta.

Hinata sonrió, agradecida, pero apenada por el comportamiento violento del zorro.

Se acomodó la chaqueta, sintiéndose más abrigada.

* * *

-… No te desesperes por un estornudo, y procura vigilar la temperatura de Hinata- ordenó Sakura a Naruto, en el salón, acomodándose el bolso- Y no te precipites y quemes la sopa- agregó.

-Sí lo sé, Sakura-chan. Estoy preocupado por Hinata, pero no voy a quemar nada- le aseguró Naruto, algo dolido por tanta desconfianza.

Sakura lo miró alzando una ceja, no muy segura de las palabras del rubio. Él podía ser el _Héroe de_ _Konoha_ y del _Mundo Shinobi,_ pero era un bruto con respecto a labores domésticas.

Bolt, sentado en el sillón junto a Himawari, con el coscorrón ganado por intentar cocinar nuevamente al _pájaro_ en el regazo de su hermana, miró amurado a otro lado, mientras Sarada tomaba su preciado libro de la mesita de salón.

-¡Nos vemos, Sarada-chan~!- sonrió Himawari, moviendo sus pies sobre la superficie de madera.

La pelinegra sonrió, acomodándose los lentes.

-Entonces, sabes que puedes llamarme si sucede algo malo, o tú haces algo malo-sentenció Sakura, mientras Naruto abría la puerta.

-Sakura-chan…- se lamentó el rubio, viendo como su compañera tomaba de la mano a Sarada y salían de la casa.

-Adiós, Naruto-san- Sarada se despidió moviendo su mano, a lo que Naruto sonrió, levantando el pulgar, y cerró la puerta.

-Sakura-san no te tiene confianza-dattebasa- mencionó Bolt, mirando divertido a su padre, hasta que este le restregó con fuerza el pelo- ¡Papá!-se molestó.

-Escuchen, niños. Es mamá quien está resfriada ahora, así que tenemos que hacer lo mejor que podamos para sanarla-dattebayo- les sonrió Naruto a sus hijos- ¿Preparados?

-¡Sí~!- asintió contenta Himawari, pero se extrañó que su padre pusiera un dedo en su nariz.

-Y eso significa no volver a intentar cocinar a _Pájaro-chan_ -dattebayo-sonrió Naruto.

-…- ambos hermanos se miraron, dudosos, pero asintieron- Bien- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Así se habla-dattebayo!- sonrió Naruto, mirando contento a sus hijos- ¡Trabajemos juntos para curar a mamá!-

-¡Sí!- se alegraron ambos…

-Idiotas-

Los tres _Uzumaki_ se quedaron quietos, y miraron a Kurama, que acababa de entrar al salón, y los miraba fastidiado.

-¡¿EH?!-se enojaron los dos rubios.

-¡Kurama-chan!- Himawari infló los cachetes.

- _Tsch_. Si intentan sanar a la mujer como lo hicieron conmigo, entonces la matarían- aseguró el zorro, observándolos sin molestarse en que los dos niños se molestaron por el comentario.

-¡Te sanamos con la _Sopa Uzumaki_ -dattebasa!- le recordó Bolt.

-¡Casi me matan con esa porquería! ¡Y eso que soy inmortal!- le gruñó Kurama, molesto.

-Kurama-chan, te estás portando muy mal- le aseguró Himawari, aun con los cachetes inflados.

-No, es solo que ahora que me siento mejor puedo decirles las cosas como son- sentenció el zorro, empezando a cruzar el salón…

- _¡Técnica Secreta: Ataque de cosquillas-dattebasa!_ -

El zorro levantó las orejas, y miró para atrás para ver como Bolt se le echaba encima, tirándolo al piso y, sin piedad, empezaba a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡ARG! ¡M-MOCOSO…!-se molestó Kurama, pero sin evitar empezar a reírse a causa de la _técnica_ del rubio.

-¡Yo también~!- Himawari se les unió, sin mostrar piedad ante el pobre zorro, que era demasiado débil ante las cosquillas.

Naruto los miró sonriendo, e intercambio una mirada con el _pájaro-chan_ que se posó en su hombro.

[Kurama, sí querías distraer a los niños para que no estén preocupados por Hinata, y no intenten una locura para sanarla, debiste pensar hacerlo de otra forma-dattebayo] sonrió Naruto, observando como el zorro se retorcía de la risa ante las cosquillas de los pequeños.

[¡C-CIERRA LA BO-BOCA…! ¡Y ANDA A CUIDAR A TU MUJER!] le gritó Kurama, sin parar de reírse incontrolablemente.

Naruto sonrió, y, dejando a los niños con el zorro, fue a prepararle una sopa a su mujer.

* * *

Hinata, que intentaba dormitar un rato, ya sintiendo el aroma de la comida que le preparaba su marido, frunció el ceño.

Abrió sus ojos perlados, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire a causa del calor que sentía por la fiebre, por lo que se sentó con cuidado. Aunque se movió lentamente, se sintió mareada…

Puso su mano en su cabeza, mientras el paño seco en su frente caía en su regazo. Tomó la tela, notando su estado, por lo que, con cuidado, se destapó y puso los pies en las sandalias, dispuesta a ir al baño para humedecer la tela blanca, pero, al dar unos pasos, estornudó fuertemente, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

Levanto la mirada, notando que todo le daba vueltas, mientras sentía su respiración agitada, y los latidos de su corazón fuertemente en su pecho…

-… N-Naruto-kun…- murmuró, sintiéndose sin fuerzas….

* * *

Naruto abrió los ojos, extrañado.

Estaba en la cocina, revolviendo la sopa de pollo que le estaba preparando a su querida esposa, mientras _Pájaro-chan_ picoteaba una porción de galletas de la mesa, las cuales se habían salvado de ser parte de los ingredientes de _La Sopa Uzumaki_.

-… Eso… no me gustó-dattebayo- murmuró el rubio, al haber tenido un mal presentimiento.

Lo regresó en si el hecho que la sopa empezaba a hervir de manera peligrosa.

-¡¿EH?! ¡P-Pero…! ¡¿Q-Qué hice mal?!- se asustó Naruto, observando todo el humo que salía de la olla.

 _Pájaro-chan_ negó con la cabeza.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo los niños estuvieron _torturando_ al _Kyubi?_

No lo sabía, pero sabía que terminó exhausto en el piso de madera, con los niños mirándolo divertidos.

-… Demonios…- gruñó Kurama, sin energías.

-¿Eh?- ambos hermanos levantaron sus manos, moviendo sus dedos, espantando a Kurama, quien salió de inmediato del salón- ¡Espera _-dattebasa!_ \- dijeron contentos, persiguiendo al zorro.

-¡Mocosos lunáticos!- Kurama se subió al techo, molesto- ¡Déjenme en paz…!- pero, lo que no se esperaba, era que Bolt aterrizara a su lado.

-¡No escaparas-dattebasa!- el rubio lo miró divertido, con sus manos preparadas para seguir _torturando_ al _Kyubi_ , que se espantó.

-¡Ah! ¡No es justo!- se amuró Himawari, en el patio.

-¡O-Oye! ¡Bájate ahora mismo!- le gruñó Kurama al niño, quien le mostró la lengua.

-Kurama, ahora que estoy en la academia no pierdo el equilibrio-dattebasa- aseguró Bolt, jactanciosamente.

En eso, el viento empezó a soplar, haciendo que el rubio perdiera el equilibrio, y cayera del techo.

-¡Bolt!- reaccionó Kurama, volteándose.

-¡AH!- Himawari se tapó los ojos, asustada, pero, al no sentir nada, miró curiosa hacia arriba, para ver que su hermano colgaba por la cola anaranjada que lo sujetaba de la cintura.

-… Guau…- murmuró Bolt, sorprendido de la rápida reacción del zorro, que, de un movimiento, lo subió al techo.

-¡MO-CO-SO…!- le gruñó Kurama en la cara, totalmente enojado, asustándolo- ¡IDIOTA!-

Himawari esta vez se tapó los oídos, cerrando los ojos, para no presenciar la ración de coscorrones que el _Kyubi_ le brindó a su hermano.

Al final, Bolt terminó con una buena cantidad de coscorrones en su cabellera rubia, haciendo una mueca para no ponerse a llorar.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Qué pasa si no te sujeto a tiempo, estúpido?! ¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo!- lo regañaba Kurama- ¡Aunque estés en la academia no significa que puedas mantener el equilibrio en lugares como este!-

-P-Pero…- Bolt se amuró.

-¡Nada de _pero!_ \- Kurama le tiró una oreja, a lo que el niño sacudió los brazos, adolorido.

-S-Solo quería molestarte un rato-dattebasa- se defendió el rubio.

-¡Me molestas las 12 horas en las que estás despierto!- le gruñó Kurama, tirando más de su oreja.

-… Solo quiero pasarla bien contigo-dattebasa- murmuró Bolt, extrañando al zorro- Q-Quería jugar mucho contigo hoy porque sanaste, pero mamá se resfrío-dattebasa- miró sus pies, preocupado.

El zorro lo miró fastidiado, dándose cuenta que el niño volvió a ponerse sentimentalista. En ese sentido, era como Naruto, ya que no le gustaba estar solo, y cuando algo bueno le pasaba a alguien, quería _celebrarlo_ , y, si algo malo pasaba, quería remediarlo.

Par de idiotas.

El _Kyubi_ bufó, y, con la cola que aun sujetaba a Bolt, lo levantó, y puso en su lomo, haciendo que el niño sonriera contento.

-Mocoso estúpido- le dijo Kurama, tomando su atención- Si tan solo quieres hacer algo, solo dilo y deja de torturarme. Suficiente con tu inútil sesión de acupuntura-

Ante eso, el rubio le mostró la lengua, burlón, pero divertido.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Van a dar un paseo?!- se amuró Himawari, tomando la atención de ambos- ¡Malos!- la niña empezó a restregarse los ojos, hasta darse cuenta que Kurama aterrizó frente a ella.

-¿A quién le dices malo, mocosa?- exigió saber fastidiado, a lo que ella sonrió y lo _apapacho_ -Ya-Ya te pusiste…- gruñó Kurama, mirando para otro lado.

-¡Cierto! ¡Otra de tus debilidades son los abrazos-dattebasa!- sonrió Bolt, divertido.

-Para tu información, mocoso inepto, yo no tengo debilidades- aseguró Kurama, aguantando que Himawari le hiciera cariño con su mejilla, divertida por las cosquillas que sentía de los bigotes del zorro.

-Mm…- Bolt lo miró haciendo una mueca molesta, intentando pensar en una debilidad del _Kyubi_ , ignorando por completo que él, junto a Himawari, eran lo que intentaba descubrir.

Kurama bufó, fastidiado.

Entonces, frunció la nariz, tomando la atención de ambos _Uzumaki_.

-¿Vas a estornudar?- preguntó Himawari inocentemente.

-¿N-No huele a…?- Kurama miró al salón frunciendo el ceño, percatándose que del techo se veía un humo negro que venía del pasillo- ¡Ese idiota!-

De una, bajó a Bolt de su lomo y se fue raudamente a la cocina, dejando extrañados a los dos pequeños.

-Onii-san, ¿qué hacemos?- preguntó Himawari, curiosa.

-¡Buscar algo para sanar a mamá-dattebasa!- sonrió Bolt, levantándose.

* * *

Kurama, al entrar en la cocina, se tiró al piso de inmediato, tapándose la nariz, por el horrible olor a quemado que despedía la sopa que intentó hacer Naruto, quien, tosiendo y sacudiendo su mano para ver entre el humo que salía de la olla.

-¡Naruto imbécil! ¡¿Quién rayos puede quemar una sopa instantánea?!- le gruñó Kurama, mientras su compañero apagaba la cocina, y abría una ventana, para que saliera el humo.

-¡¿C-Cómo que instantánea?!- se ofendió Naruto.

Kurama lo quedó mirando, y señaló la mesa de la cocina, para que viera el envase de _"Sopa Instantánea, Sabor Pollo"_ al lado del ave que no paraba de toser.

-¡B-Bueno…! ¡No se me da bien la cocina-dattebayo!- Naruto se cruzó de brazos y miró para otro lado, ofendido.

-Que se te dé bien o no, lo tengo claro. La pregunta es _¡¿Cómo diablos la quemaste?!_ \- le gruñó Kurama, fastidiado.

-¡¿Qué te importa-dattebayo?! ¡¿Y no estabas con mis retoños?!-

-¡Idiota! ¡Pensé que la casa se estaba quemando!-

Ambos empezaron a discutir, chocando narices, mientras _Pájaro-chan_ se limpiaba la suciedad de las plumas.

-¡¿Al menos has ido a ver cómo se encuentra tu mujer?!- gruñó Kurama, ya enojado.

-¡Iba a verla ahora mismo-dattebayo!- le gruñó Naruto, también fuera de sus cabales.

Ambos se miraron gruñendo, y después a otro lado.

-N-Naruto… kun…-

La débil voz de Hinata hizo que ambos se voltearan de inmediato, para verla entrar a la cocina, apoyándose en la pared, temblando de frío, con sus mejillas pálidas enrojecidas, y sudando levemente.

-¡¿Hi-Hinata?!- Naruto se le acercó de inmediato, impidiendo que cayera de rodillas.

-¡¿Q-Qué haces aquí?!- le gruñó Kurama, enojado.

-L-Lo siento… Pero… El paño está seco…- sonrió apenada Hinata, mostrando el paño que usaba en la frente.

Kurama se quedó callado, y miró para otro lado, molesto.

-No seas imprudente- Naruto la tomó en brazos- Estás temblando-

-… Lo siento… No quiero causar problemas- se disculpó Hinata, tosiendo.

-¿De qué hablas?- Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír- Somos nosotros quienes te causamos problemas-dattebayo- aseguró, a lo que su mujer sonrió nerviosa y Kurama lo miró moviendo una oreja- Vamos, tal vez no pueda servirte una sopa, pero si puedo prepararte un té-dattebayo- y, sin más, se retiró de la cocina.

Kurama los miró irse, frunciendo el ceño. Se sentó, cruzándose de brazos, molesto, tanto así que ignoró al _Pájaro-chan_ que se posó en su cabeza.…

 _"- Somos nosotros quienes te causamos problemas-dattebayo-"_

" _No… Solo yo…"_ Kurama frunció más el ceño, apretando sus manos.

Él lo sabía bien… La razón de que Hinata se resfriara no era solo porque él le escupió accidentalmente, sino porque estuvo tan pendiente de él cuando se enfermó, que terminó contagiándola.

Bufó, enojado, y espantó al ave que tenía en la nuca, que, molesto, se fue por la ventana.

No iba a dejar las cosas así como así.

* * *

-Lo siento, Naruto-kun- se disculpó Hinata, nuevamente recostada en su habitación, mientras su marido le depositaba el paño húmedo en la frente.

-No te tienes que disculpar-dattebayo- le sonrió Naruto, y le acarició la mejilla, por lo que ella cerró los ojos, para disfrutar la caricia.

Ambos se quedaron absortos en su mirada, y, cuando inclinaron sus rostros, la puerta se abrió de golpe, entrando los dos pequeños de la familia, a lo que el rubio se incorporó de golpe, todo rojo.

-¡Mamá~!- sonrieron ambos.

-¡Ho-Hola, niños!- Naruto los miró sonriendo forzadamente, aun sonrojado.

Amaba a sus hijos como a nadie. Eran sus tesoros, pero, aun así, no podía evitar lamentarse de que le interrumpieron su momento con su querida y angelical esposa, quien sonrió avergonzada por la interrupción.

-¡Mamá, mira!- Bolt le tendió una de las flores que sacó del jardín- ¡Para que te recuperes-dattebasa!-

-Gracias- Hinata le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a sus hijos- Aprecio mucho el gesto-

Ante eso, ambos niños sonrieron, sonrojados, mientras Naruto luchaba para no desmayarse ante tanta ternura…

-¡Mi linda preciosa Hinata-chwan~!- Naruto empezó a _apapacharla_.

-Na-Naruto-kun-se avergonzó Hinata, mientras Himawari los miraba emocionada y Bolt hacía que vomitaba.

-Oye, mocoso idiota. Cuidado con lo que haces frente a los mocosos-

-¿Por qué siempre malinterpretas-dattebayo?- Naruto, sin soltar a su querida y sonrojada esposa, miró algo molesto al zorro entrar a la habitación. Se extrañó al verlo serio, y más encima que se había puesto su cinturón para misiones.

-Solo digo lo que veo- le aseguró Kurama, molesto- Te vengo a avisar que me iré un rato-

-¿Eh?- parpadeó Naruto, sorprendido, y reaccionó cuando el zorro se retiró, así de simple- ¡¿EH?!- sorprendido, fue a seguirlo.

-… ¿Kurama-chan se va?- Himawari miró a su madre, que estaba preocupada, mientras Bolt fruncía el ceño.

* * *

-¡O-Oye, Kurama!- Naruto alcanzó al zorro en el salón, que se detuvo, mirándolo molesto- ¡No te eches la culpa de que mi angelito esa enfermita-dattebayo! ¡No es tu culpa! ¡No seas malo contigo mismo! ¡No te margines! ¡No te vayas-dattebayo!- le suplicó, zarandeándolo con fuerza, dejándolo en blanco.

-¡Idiota! ¡No me estoy echando la culpa ni nada!- Kurama se separó de él, molesto.

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces por qué quieres irte?- parpadeo Naruto, extrañado.

-¡No me quiero ir, solo voy a dar un paseo!- explicó el zorro, ya harto de tanta estupidez junta.

-Oh- el rubio hizo chocar su puño con la palma, entendiendo- Bien, entonces no te retengo. Si quieres ir a estirar las colas por ahí, mientras no destroces nada, por mi bien-dattebayo- levantó el pulgar, fastidiando al _Kyubi_.

-Serás un…-

-¡No te vayas!- de no sabía dónde, los dos hermanos se le abalanzaron, tirándolo al piso, sobresaltando a Naruto.

-¡No te vayas, Kurama-chan!- le pidió Himawari, llorando a mares.

-¡Prometo no usarte de tiro al blanco si no te vas-dattebasa!- le prometió Bolt.

-¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?! ¡Solo voy a dar una vuelta!- gruñó Kurama, ya enojado.

-¿Oh?- ambos hermanos dejaron el dramatismo de golpe, sorprendidos y curiosos- ¡Llévanos contigo~!-

-¡¿EH?!- los miró molesto Kurama.

-A mí me parece bien- sonrió Naruto, descolocando al _Kyubi_.

-¡Sí!- sonrió Bolt, entusiasmado.

-¡¿No te vas a poner en tu estúpida faceta de llorón?!- lo quedó mirando Kurama.

[Es que, Kurama. Si distraes por más tiempo a los niños, no tendré que preocuparme si alguno de ellos intenta hacerle acupuntura a mi Hinata-dattebayo] le explicó el rubio, rascándose la mejilla.

[A-Admite que solo quieres un tiempo a solas con la _Hyuga]_ le gruñó Kurama, aguantando que los dos niños se le pegaran como lapa.

-¡¿EH?!- se sonrojó por completo Naruto, extrañando a sus hijos.

-Bien, bien, bien- Kurama se levantó, con los pequeños en su lomo- Más te vale no hacer una estupidez- y, sin más, se fue del salón, dejando en blanco a su _Jinchūriki_.

-¡¿EH?!- Naruto lo siguió, y pudo observar como el zorro se iba de un salto, con sus dos hijos.

El rubio suspiró, rascándose la nuca, algo molesto.

Kurama y sus bromas… Nunca cambiaba…

Se sonrojó levemente al recordar cuánto lo molesto aquel zorro en su primera cita con Hinata. No paraba de decirle antes de reunirse con ella que quería apreciar el nuevo _récord_ de _"Perder a la novia en la primera cita"_

¿Por qué disfrutaba de esas cosas tan crueles?

Iba a ver a su esposa, hasta darse cuenta que piso algo. Miró abajo, y sacó su pie del peluche con forma de sapo verde que acababa de pisar.

-Ah…- suspiró, y tomó el peluche favorito de su hija- Kurama, vas a sufrir con la pataleta de Hima-dattebayo- aseguró, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír, queriendo ver la incomodidad del _Kyubi_ …

* * *

Los niños sabían que el zorro iba a dar un paseo fuera de la casa. Eso lo tenían claro. Lo que no se esperó ninguno, es que el _Kyubi_ saliera de la aldea, y se internara en el bosque, saltando entre rama y rama de los árboles.

-¡Woa~! ¡Esto es divertido~!- sonrió Himawari, disfrutando de las sacudidas.

Kurama la miró de reojo, sonriendo levemente.

-Oye, Kurama. ¿Por qué salimos de la aldea-dattebasa?- le preguntó Bolt, tomando su atención- Papá se va a enojar-

- _Tsch_. Lo que haga ese bruto no me importa. Además yo planeaba salir solo, y fueron ustedes los que se metieron- le informó Kurama, fastidiado.

-¡¿Y a dónde vas-dattebasa?!- pataleo el pequeño, pero se detuvo porque, sin querer, le pegó una patada en las costillas a Kurama, que se resbaló al aterrizar en una rama, y terminó cayendo de boca al piso, haciendo que él y su hermanita se sujetaran con fuerza a su pelaje ante las sacudidas.

Ambos parpadearon, y observaron al adolorido zorro levantarse.

-Ups…- sonrió Bolt, avergonzado, y se sobresaltó cuando el _Kyubi_ lo agarró con una de sus colas, levantándolo y poniendo frente a él.

-¡¿No puedes, al menos por un maldito minuto, dejarme en paz?!- le gruñó Kurama.

Bolt infló los cachetes, molesto.

-¡Solo quiero saber a dónde vamos-dattebasa!- se defendió el niño, volviendo a patalear.

Kurama lo miró molesto, y, simplemente, con una de sus colas, lo colgó en la rama de un árbol.

-¡¿EH?!- el niño se asustó- ¡Bájame, bájame!- pataleó nervioso.

-Te quedarás ahí hasta que termine- Kurama bajó a Himawari con una de sus colas. Claro está, de manera muy diferente que con Bolt, dejando que la niña se pare en el césped sin problemas.

-¡Hagamos un picnic~!- pidió Himawari, mirando al zorro con ojitos de perrito abandonado, incomodándolo bastante.

-N-No vine a hacer esas estupideces- gruñó Kurama, mirando para otro lado, sin querer caer en los encantos naturales de la niña- Escúchenme los dos- miró a ambos hermanos- Iré a caminar cerca de esta zona. No quiero que se alejen de este árbol- señaló con sus colas el árbol donde dejó colgando a Bolt de la polera, quien, ignorando su situación, lo miró extrañado.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- lo miró curioso Bolt.

-N-Nada que les importe- el zorro miró para otro lado, incómodo.

-¿Vas a ocultar un hueso?- sugirió Himawari.

-¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no soy un perro?!- le gruñó Kurama.

-¡Quiero acompañarte~!- le sonrió Himawari, sonrojándolo.

-¡Ninguno me va a acompañar! ¡Se quedan aquí y punto!-

-¿Vas a hacer algo privado?- preguntó curiosa Himawari- ¡¿Irás al baño?!-

-¡Serás…! ¡Yo no necesito esas cosas estúpidas!- la miró avergonzado y enojado Kurama- ¡Solo no quiero que se metan en mis cosas!-

-¡¿Y por qué nos trajiste-dattebasa?!- pataleo Bolt.

-¡Ustedes se colaron, mocosos impertinentes!- gruñó Kurama, ya harto de que se metieran en sus asuntos- Como sea. ¡Quédense aquí y no me sigan!- los amenazó, y, sin más, se fue.

-¡¿EH?!- Bolt se quedó en blanco- ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame!- pataleo.

Himawari lo miró divertida, y se abrazó inconscientemente…

¿Ah…?

La niño miró sus brazos, sintiendo que le faltaba algo. Miró para todos lados, buscando su preciada pertenencia.

-¡Onii-san!- llamó al rubio colgado, que dejó la pataleta- ¿Has visto a _Sapo-chan?_ -

-¿Eh? Pero si no lo trajiste- parpadeo su hermano, extrañado.

Himawari se quedó quieta.

-¡¿EH?!- lo miró con lágrimas en sus ojos azules, sobresaltándolo- _¡¿S-Sapo_ -chan está solo?!-

-¡AH! ¡N-No llores! ¡Debe estar en casa-dattebasa!- aseguró Bolt.

- _¡SAPO-CHAN!_ ¡HIMA IRÁ A TU RESCATE! _-_ de una, la niña se fue corriendo del lugar.

-¡O-OYE! ¡NO ME DEJES…!-Bolt empezó a patalear más, haciendo que la rama no aguantara su peso, se rompiera, por lo que el niño cayó sentado- ¡AY!-gimió, dando saltos, sobándose su parte trasera- ¡E-Espérame, Hima-dattebasa!- adolorido, siguió a su hermanita…

* * *

 _Residencia Uzumaki…_

Hinata, sentada en su cama, con un abrigo en los hombros, estaba sonrojada, pero no por la fiebre, sino por vergüenza…

-Hinata, te traje tu té-dattebayo~- Naruto se le acercó con una taza de té de manzanilla en mano.

-G-Gracias, Naruto-kun- la pelinegra lo recibió, agradecida.

-Hinata~ Te traje un dulce de la alacena~- otro Naruto le tendió un paquete de galletas.

-G-Gracias…- los recibió, algo avergonzada.

-Hi~na~ta~. ¿Tienes frío? ¿Quieres que te traiga una chaqueta?- preguntó otro clon del rubio.

-E-Estoy bien- aseguró Hinata.

-Hinata-chwan, ¿tienes calor? ¿Quieres que te traiga otro paño-dattebayo?-

-¿Quieres que te prepare el almuerzo?-

-¿Quieres que te traiga el teléfono para hablar con tus amigas?-

-¿Estás aburrida? ¿Quieres ver algo en la televisión?-

-¿Y si vemos una película?-

Hinata sonrió, nerviosa.

Como estaban solos, a su marido se le ocurrió crear tantos clones para poder atenderla, tanto así que la mayor parte de su habitación estaba llena de rubios con tres marcas de bigotes de zorro en cada mejilla, amontonados por atenderla de inmediato.

No sabía si sentirse agradecida, o avergonzada de tantos clones que se amontonaban a la orilla de la cama, solo para llenarla de preguntas y ofrecerle todo tipo de cosas…

-O…- uno de los rubios se le acercó, rodeando su espalda con uno de sus brazos, sonriendo- ¿Te gustaría aprovechar el tiempo a solas que nos dio Kurama-dattebayo~?-

-.. ¿Eh?- Hinata se puso totalmente roja.

-¡IDIOTA!- uno de los clones golpeo al rubio que abrazaba a la avergonzada Hinata- ¡Hina-chan tiene que descansar!-

-¡¿Y por qué intentas cortejar a mi esposa frente mío-dattebayo?!- exigió saber uno de los rubios.

-¡¿AH?! ¡Es mi esposa-dattebayo!-

-¡¿De qué hablan?! ¡Es mía!-

-¡Es mi ángel!-

-¡Es mi Hinata!-

-¡YO SOY SU MARIDO-DATTEBAYO!-

-¡YO SOY EL REAL, PERVERTIDOS!-

-¡DEJEN A MI ESPOSA EN PAZ-DATTEBAYO!-

Y, de esa forma, todos los rubios que habían estado atendiendo a Hinata, comenzaron a pelearse entre ellos.

Hinata se quedó mirando la _pelea_ , sin saber si agradecer que su marido fuera tan protector con ella, tanto así que ponerse a pelear con otros, o avergonzarse que él estuviera peleando consigo mismo…

* * *

Caminando por el bosque, Kurama no paraba de olfatear el césped, tanto así, que, aunque le doliera en el orgullo, cualquiera diría que era un _zorro-sabueso de nueve colas_.

-Rayos…- miró para todos lados, sin dejar de ocupar su nariz- Debería crecer por estos lados- continuo olfateando mientras caminaba.

Después de un rato, encontró lo que buscaba cerca de un arroyo.

Una _Aquilea_.

El zorro se acercó a la planta de flores blancas, olfateándola, para asegurarse que estaba en buen estado.

Esa flor podía reducir la fiebre de los resfriados, y eso era lo que necesitaba la mujer de Naruto.

Se incorporó, observando algo incómodo la planta, y, como quien no quiere la cosa, la mordió del tallo, cortándola.

Se sentó, y, de su cinturón, sacó un pequeño frasco, donde guardo la planta.

Se quedó mirando la flor unos momentos, y cerró los ojos, sonrojado, bajando las orejas, desanimado…

¿Quién hubiera pensado que el poderoso _Kyubi_ , preocupado por la salud de una humana, estaría cortando flores…?

* * *

-… ¿Dónde estamos…?- parpadeo Bolt.

Ambos hermanos estaban en medio del bosque, después de un rato intentando encontrar el camino de regreso a casa para ir por el peluche de Himawari, y regresar al árbol donde les ordenó Kurama estar…

Era un plan sencillo… en la mente de los niños.

- _¡Sapo-chan! ¡Sapo-chan!_ \- Himawari miraba para todos lados, y, aunque sabía que el peluche se le quedó en la casa, empezó a buscarlo en cada piedra que veía, se asomaba a los huecos de los árboles, y miraba por los arbustos.

-Kurama se va a enojar- suspiró Bolt, ya imaginándose que el zorro iba a regañarlos, pero, obviamente, los coscorrones le llegarían a él.

-… Onii-san…-

-¿Sí?- el rubio se volteo extrañado, para ver, asustado, que un jabalí estaba frente a su hermanita, quien, agachada al haber estado buscando su peluche en el césped, parpadeaba, curiosa.

-Tú no eres _Sapo-chan_ \- sentenció la niña, y cerró los ojos por el aire que expulsaron las fosas nasales del animal-… Creo que sí se me quedo en casa-

-Hi-Hima… N-No te muevas- ordenó Bolt, temblando de pies a cabeza.

El animal rugió, haciendo que Himawari se tapara los oídos, y, sin más, se abalanzó a los niños.

* * *

Las orejas de Kurama se movieron.

El zorro aún seguía frente al arroyo, y había estado buscando más _Aquilea_ para Hinata, hasta que sintió algo que no le gustó nada…

El miedo en los mocosos…

-¡ESOS NIÑOS DE…!- enojado al darse cuenta que lo desobedecieron, se fue corriendo del lugar.

* * *

El jabalí rugió, golpeando el árbol en el que los pequeños _Uzumaki_ trepaban para ponerse a salvo, aunque no servía de nada, porque el animal, por cada golpe, hacía que las manitas de ambos se lastimaran, y en una embestida Himawari casi se cae.

-¡KURAMA-CHAN!- llamó asustada Himawari, temblando.

-¡DÉJANOS EN PAZ-DATTEBASA!- Bolt hizo una pose de manos- _¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_ -

Cuatro Bolt aparecieron de golpe en una estela de humo, y cayeron encima del jabalí, quien se alejó del árbol, e intentó sacarse a los clones de encima.

-¡Vamos, Hima!-Bolt se bajó del árbol junto a su hermanita, y, tomándola de la mano, se fueron corriendo dejando una estela de humo, mientras los clones distraían al jabalí.

El animal, de una, se sacó a los clones del lomo, haciendo que desaparecieran, y fue a perseguir a los hermanos, quienes voltearon para atrás.

Al hacer eso, Himawari se tropezó y cayó.

-¡Hima!- Bolt se la acercó, para verla restregándose los ojos.

El rubio se preocupó y, al ver que el jabalí se les abalanzaba, se puso en medio del animal y su hermanita, con los brazos extendidos, esperando el golpe…

Que no pasó…

Temblando un poco, abrió los ojos, para ver que Kurama estaba frente a ellos, moviendo sus nueve colas, mirando enojado al jabalí, que se había detenido derrapando, y, asustado al encontrarse con aquel peligroso ser, se fue echando humo.

Kurama bufó, fastidiado, y miró a los niños.

-K-Kurama…- sonrió Bolt.

-¡IDIOTA!- le llegó el coscorrón.

-¡A-Ay…!- el rubio, sintiendo que ese fue el golpe más fuerte que le ha dado el zorro, se sobó la cabeza, adolorido.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HACEN EN ESTE LUGAR?! ¡LES DIJE QUE SE QUEDARAN ESPERÁNDOME!- les gritó enojado Kurama.

-P-Pero…- Himawari, aun restregándose un ojo, lo miró nerviosa.

-¡NO! ¡¿Saben por qué los atacó el jabalí?! ¡Este es su territorio! ¡Todos los animales del bosque tienen uno, y donde yo los dejé era una zona donde no suele pasar ninguno!- la calló Kurama- ¡¿Cuál es la manía que tienen para meterse en problemas?! ¡Por eso quería salir solo!-

Ambos hermanos se quedaron callados, mirando al piso.

-¡Contesten!- exigió Kurama, sobresaltándolos.

-¡¿P-Por qué te pones así?! ¡S-Solo vinimos a acompañarte porque estás mejor, p-pero nos separas-dattebasa!- lo miró molesto Bolt.

-¡¿Qué acaso está mal pedir un poco de espacio?! ¡Siempre ha sido lo mismo con ustedes! ¡Nunca me han dejado estar solo por un maldito minuto! ¡Se lo dije a Hinata la otra vez, y parece que tengo razón! ¡Ustedes solo piensan en ustedes, y no entienden que también quiero descansar y pensar un poco, SOLO!-lo calló Kurama.

Bolt lo miró, molesto, mientras el labio le temblaba. Himawari miró al piso, nerviosa.

Kurama los miró enojado a ambos, pero empezó a calmarse… Se había enojado porque lo desobedecieron y estuvieron en peligro. ¿Tenía, o no tenía derecho a enojarse? ¿O era que estaba preocupado por la mujer de Naruto, sintiéndose algo culpable por su resfriado…?

-P-Pero nosotros queremos estar contigo…- tembló el niño, haciendo que Kurama frunciera el ceño, sin querer disculparse por su _pequeño_ _ataque de ira_ -Q-Queremos estar contigo, d-divertirnos… P-Pasarla bien… ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser un aguafiestas-dattebasa?!- y, enojado, se fue.

Kurama lo miró irse, serio, pero después fastidiado al ver que empezó a correr por otra dirección al encontrarse con otro jabalí, subiéndose a un árbol.

-¡KYA! ¡AYUDA-DATTEBASA!- lloriqueo el pequeño, aferrándose con fuerza al árbol, mientras el jabalí rugía, golpeando con fuerza al el tronco de madera.

Kurama miró la escena con un tic en la ceja, miró de reojo a Himawari, que parecía deprimida.

-Rayos…- le acarició la cabeza, sorprendiéndola- Saben cómo asustarme- suspiró, y fue a ayudar a Bolt, que empezaba a resbalarse, asustándose más.

Himawari parpadeo, sorprendida.

" _¿Asustarlo…? ¿Kurama-chan tenía miedo?"_ se preguntó, observando como el _Kyubi_ , al acercarse al jabalí, hizo que este saliera huyendo, temeroso de lo que sentía de aquel nueve colas _"'¿De qué?"_

" _De que algo malo les pase a ti y a tu hermano. Él los aprecia mucho"_

Himawari, más atenta de lo que escuchó de que _a_ _quién_ escuchó, parpadeo, sorprendida, y después sonrió.

-…- Bolt bajó del árbol, y se fijó que Kurama lo miraba, con la ceja levantada- ¡¿Qué quieres?!-se amuró- ¡¿No querías estar solo?!-

Kurama lo quedó mirando, y se sonrió de lado, extrañándolo.

-… Idiota. Dije que se quedaran cerca de aquel árbol-suspiró, rascándose la cabeza- Igual de bruto que el padre-

-¡¿Qué?!- se molestó Bolt.

-Eres bastante _"So Boruto"-_ sentenció, mirándolo divertido de manera sarcástica.

-¡Kurama, idiota! ¡No te entiendo-dattebasa!- pataleó, molesto- ¡¿Por qué quieres estar solo, y aun así nos dejaste venir-dattebasa?!-

El zorro hizo una mueca, mirando para otro lado. ¿Cómo podía decirlo sin demostrar debilidad?

-Onii-san tiene razón~- Himawari lo abrazó por detrás, sobresaltándolo-Queremos estar contigo siempre, siempre, siempre… Pero, parece que tu no… ¿Nos detestas?- preguntó, separándose, algo nerviosa.

Eso sorprendió al _Kyubi_.

-… Fue por lo de la miel, ¿verdad?- se amuró Bolt, tomando su atención- Y lo de la venda, la acupuntura, y la _sopa…_ \- miró al piso, desanimado.

El pequeño no podía creer que por esas cosas el zorro quisiera su espacio personal… O tal vez si estaba justificado…

Kurama los miró incómodo, rascándose la mejilla. Realmente, no era lo suyo disculparse, pero sabía que se le fue la mano con el regaño, al decir que quería estar solo. Él quería hacerles entender que necesitaba su espacio, pero, al mismo tiempo, no quería separarse de ambos…

¿Cómo se podía explicar…?

Suspiró, dándose cuenta que, a pesar de vivir ya dos años con los mocosos, aun le costaba expresarse de mejor manera. Miró a ambos hermanos, que estaban algo deprimidos, y le acarició la cabeza a cada uno, sorprendiéndolos.

-… Solo me enojé por verlos así- murmuró Kurama, mirando para otro lado, admitiendo que se asustó al ver que Bolt casi era atacado por aquel jabalí- Escuchen… Yo… Yo quiero tener mi espacio… pero… no lo sé, tampoco quiero que ustedes estén lejos- admitió, aun sin comprenderse del todo.

Ambos hermanos se miraron, sorprendidos.

-Kurama, acaso tu… ¿le tienes miedo a la soledad-dattebasa?- le preguntó Bolt, tomando la atención del zorro.

-¿A la soledad?- preguntó extrañado, y algo curioso.

-Es que dices que quieres estar solo, pero sin nosotros-dattebasa- se explicó el rubio, mientras Himawari asentía varias veces, de acuerdo- ¿Quieres… ser independiente, pero cercano?- preguntó curioso.

-¿Qué significa eso?-se extrañó Himawari.

Kurama los miró, rascándose la mejilla, sin saber si quedarse fastidiado por el comentario del niño, o pensar que tenía algo de razón…

Tal vez aun sentía ese _salvaje_ comportamiento que mantuvo la mayor parte de su vida, de desear estar lejos de los humanos, pero los dos niños, con solo su presencia, mantenían al margen ese sentimiento… Esa oscuridad…

El zorro suspiró, y miró a Bolt, quien, con su hermana, intentaba pensar en una respuesta para el zorro.

-… Algo así- le aseguró, extrañando al rubio.

Bolt parpadeo, y sonrió, rascándose la nariz.

- _Tsch_. En fin, la próxima vez que salgamos de nuevo, **háganme caso** \- ordenó Kurama, algo serio- No sé cuántas veces se meten en problemas al poner un pie fuera de la casa- aseguró, fastidiado.

Los niños inflaron los cachetes.

-¡Pero dinos…! ¡¿A qué venimos-dattebasa?!- pataleo Bolt.

-¡También quiero saberlo!- apoyó Himawari.

El zorro los miró incomodo, y, molesto, sacó el frasquito con la flor blanca de su cinturón, mostrándoselo a ambos hermanos, que lo miraron, curiosos.

-… ¿Una flor?- parpadeo Bolt- Kurama, ¿te enamoraste-dattebasa?-

-¡IDIOTA!-Kurama le dio un fuerte coscorrón- ¡LOS _BIJU_ NO NOS ENAMORAMOS! ¡Que estupidez…!

-¡Que bonita~!- Himawari tomó el frasco, fascinada con la flor- Kurama-chan, ¿Para quién es~?- preguntó, curiosa.

- _T-Tsch_ … Es una _Aquilea_ , y sirve contra los resfriados- gruñó fastidiado Kurama, tomando la atención de ambos hermanos.

Los pequeños parpadearon, y miraron sonriendo divertidos al _Kyubi_ , quien se sonrojó bastante.

-No creo que mami se cure con una sola- aseguró Himawari, dejando en blanco al zorro- ¡Vamos por más~!- sugirió, divertida.

-¡Sí! ¡Los tres hagamos un equipo-dattebasa!- sonrió entusiasmado Bolt- ¡¿Dónde encontraste la flor?!- miró a Kurama, que parpadeo.

-… ¿No se van a burlar…?- los quedó mirando, totalmente descolocado.

-¿Eh?- el rubio lo quedó mirando, rascándose la desordenada cabellera- ¿Por qué? Si estás haciendo lo mismo que hicimos contigo-dattebasa- le señaló, sorprendiéndolo- ¡Hacer todo lo posible para curar a alguien de la familia-dattebasa!-

-¡Sí~!- sonrió Himawari.

Kurama miró sorprendido a los dos pequeños, y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

-Si así dejan de molestar…- el zorro empezó a retirarse, tomando la atención de los hermanos- No tenemos todo el día para recolectar las flores-

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de los pequeños de ocho y siete años.

-¡Sí!- asintieron, contentos, si siguieron al _Kyubi_ , quien no dijo nada en contra del sorpresivo abrazo que le brindó Himawari…

Y, así, estuvieron la mayor parte del día buscando cerca del arroyo las _Aquileas_ que se encontraban en buen estado...

* * *

Después de llenar el frasco del _Kyubi_ , el equipo de _"Tornillo-Girasol-Gruñón"_ , nombrado así por Bolt, regresó a _Konoha_ , y, sin problema alguno, Kurama aterrizó en el patio de la residencia _Uzumaki_.

-¡Fue divertido~!- Himawari se bajó del lomo del zorro junto a su hermano, mientras el nueve colas se estiraba, dando un gran bostezo.

-¡A mamá le van a gustar las flores-dattebasa~!- sonrió Bolt, observando el frasco que tenía su hermana en mano.

- _Tsch_. El asunto es que le sirvan, no que le gusten- aseguró Kurama, entrando a la casa junto a los pequeños.

-Gruñón- le dijeron ambos.

-¡¿Qué dijeron?!-les gruñó a ambos, causándoles una risita.

-Ah…- Naruto entró al pasillo lentamente, tomando la atención de los recién llegados- Regresaron pronto-dattebayo-

-… ¿Eh?- los hermanos parpadearon sorprendidos, en cambio Kurama se tapó la cara con una mano, al ver que el padre de familia tenía el rostro completamente amoreteado.

-¿Qué demonios PASO?- le preguntó Kurama, exigiendo una buena explicación para su estado.

-Fueron mis clones… Nos peleamos por Hinata…- le explicó Naruto.

Kurama lo miró con un tic en el ojo, en cambio Bolt empezó a reírse, sumamente divertido.

-¿Y de qué rayos te ríes? Cuando usas tus clones en los videojuegos se ponen a pelear por quien gano y quien perdió- lo calló Kurama, fastidiado- Ni tú mismo tienes confianza en tus métodos, tramposo-

-¡¿EH?! ¡Y-Yo no hago trampas-dattebasa!- pataleó Bolt, aunque Kurama se limpiaba cerumen de la oreja, ignorándolo.

-¡Papi! ¡Papi!- Himawari se acercó a su amoreteado padre, que había estado viendo la discusión rascándose la cabeza- ¡Mira~!- le mostró el frasco.

-¿Eh?- Naruto lo tomó, sorprendido- Pero si esto es… ¿Qué son?-eso hizo caer de espaldas a Kurama.

- _¡Aquilea!_ ¡Estúpido!- le gruñó Kurama, quitándole el frasco- ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan ignorante?!-

-No soy ignorante- le aseguró el rubio- Aunque nunca me imaginé que tuvieras interés en la agricultura-dattebayo- confesó, cabreando al zorro.

-¡Mocosos! ¡Mátenlo!- ordenó el _Kyubi_.

-¡Sí!- Bolt hizo una pose de manos, haciendo aparecer tres clones, y, juntos, se abalanzaron a Naruto, tirándolo con fuerza al piso.

-Ah~- Himawari tomó su peluche que habían dejado en el sillón- _¡Sapo-chan~!_ -lo abrazó, ignorando el disturbio que el zorro presenciaba.

-¡O-Oye, Bolt! ¡No se valen clones!- aseguró Naruto, defendiéndose de los pequeños rubios- ¡Kurama, traidor!-

- _Tsch-_ el zorro sonrió levemente, y se retiró del salón…

* * *

Hinata, que leía un libro para intentar distraerse, con el rostro sonrojado, suspiró.

El escuchar cierto escándalo, le hizo darse cuenta que sus hijos debieron haber regresado, por lo que se entristeció levemente al no poder compartir un tiempo con ellos, estando en cama…

En eso, la puerta se abrió, tomando su atención.

Fue Kurama quien entró. Parecía fastidiado y molesto.

-¿Kurama-san…?- parpadeo Hinata, pero estornudó fuertemente, haciendo que el zorro frunciera el ceño.

Hinata se sonó la nariz, sintiendo arder su garganta, cuando le tendieron bruscamente un tazón con un líquido rojo.

-¿Eh?- Hinata miró extrañada el tazón, y más al zorro que se lo tendía, molesto-… ¿Kurama-san?-

-Toma-le gruñó, insistiendo más, sobresaltando a la pelinegra.

-¿Eh? Pero…- Hinata lo miró algo nerviosa.

-Trágatelo o te lo haré tragarlo-

Eso fue suficiente para que la mujer con salud delicada lo recibiera, nerviosa.

-… ¿K-Kurama-san?- lo llamó, mirando el líquido rojo.

-¿Qué diablos pasa?- Kurama, cruzándose de brazos, frunció el ceño.

-… ¿N-No es sangre…?- se atrevió a preguntar la pelinegra, descolocando por completo al zorro.

-¡¿QUÉ ME QUISISTE DECIR CON ESO, MUJER?!- le rugió en la cara, haciendo hondear su corto cabello negro-azulado- ¡Esto es _Aquilea_ , ignorante!-

-¿Eh?- parpadeo Hinata- _¿Aquilea?_ Pero si no tenemos en la casa, ¿cómo pudo…?- pero entendió todo y miró sorprendida al zorro, que volvía a estar de brazos cruzados, mirándola molesto, y algo sonrojado…

-¿Q-Qué demonios esperas? ¿Acaso quieres que traiga un embudo para que te lo tomes o algo así?- le gruñó Kurama, frunciendo el ceño, sonrojándose más.

Hinata lo quedó mirando, y sonrió, agradecida, dejándolo callado.

-Sí, me lo tomaré-le sonrió, y empezó a tomar la infusión.

Kurama, observando como se tomaba el remedio, fruncía el ceño, sin querer hacer saber que quería preguntar _¿Cómo está?_

Al final, Hinata se tomó toda la infusión de _Aquilea_ , dando un gran suspiro.

-Estuvo deliciosa- le sonrió al zorro, sobresaltándolo.

-¿Y-Y qué me importa?- Kurama miró para otro lado, avergonzado, mientras la mujer sonreía, algo apenada- S-Será mejor que te duermas… E-En la tarde te traeré más-

Eso sorprendió a Hinata, quien no pudo evitar reírse levemente, tomando la atención del zorro.

-¡¿Qué acaso tengo la cara de payaso?!- le gruñó, molesto.

-Claro que no- aseguró Hinata, sonriendo- Es solo que, ahora, se han invertido nuestros papeles- le hizo notar- Antes era Kurama-san a quien cuidaba, y ahora es Kurama-san quien me cuida- explicó.

-¡¿Q-Q…?!- Kurama la miró totalmente rojo- ¡¿Quién dice que te estoy cuidando?!- gruñó, arrebatándole de las manos el tazón vacío, sobresaltándola levemente- ¡S-Solo te estoy devolviendo el favor que me hiciste, mujer…!-pero se calló cuando la mujer le acarició la cabeza.

-Gracias, Kurama-san- le sonrió Hinata, dejándolo mudo.

Kurama parpadeo, sonrojándose bastante, sin querer admitir que la caricia se sentía bien, y la miró, algo molesto.

-… ¿N-No me culpas… por enfermarte?- preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Culparlo? En lo absoluto- se extrañó Hinata, deteniendo la caricia- ¿Por qué lo haría?-

-… Es solo que estoy acostumbrado a que los humanos me culpen de sus desgracias- murmuró, mirando para otro lado.

Hinata se sorprendió ante eso, y lo miró algo triste.

-Realmente lamento que haya tenido que pasar por esas dificultades, Kurama-san- se disculpó la mujer, a lo que el _Kyubi_ bufó, molesto- Pero le aseguro que, en esta casa, en esta familia, no volverá a ser víctima de esos tratos-le aseguró, sonriendo.

- _Tsch_. He vivido dos años en este manicomio, así que no necesito que me lo digas- Kurama la miró, sonriendo zorrunamente.

Hinata sonrió contenta. Delicada, pero contenta…

- **Kurama…** -

El zorro sintió un leve escalofrío, sintiendo que su compañero tenía un rostro amenazante a unos centímetros de su nuca.

- **¡¿QUÉ INTENTAS HACER CON MI HINATA-DATTEBAYO?!-**

 **-** ¡ESTÚPIDO MAL PENSADO!-

… Y comenzaron a tirarse de las mechas en medio de la habitación, a lo que Hinata los miró, parpadeando, intentando asimilar bien lo que ocurría.

-¿Por qué se pelean?- Himawari se asomó a la habitación abrazando a su _Pájaro-chan_.

-Porque son idiotas-dattebasa- sonrió burlón Bolt, asomándose junto a ella.

Hinata sonrió nerviosa, y, en eso, se percató de que _Pájaro-chan_ entró por la ventana abierta, con algo en su pico.

El ave aterrizó en el hombro de Hinata, tomando la atención de los presentes, incluidos los que se habían estado tirando de las mechas.

-¿Eh?- parpadeó la pelinegra, recibiendo la hoja que le dio el pájaro- ¿Una hoja de _Eucalipto?_ \- se sorprendió, y después sonrió, encantada- Gracias, _Pájaro-chan_ -

El ave pió, contento.

-¿Ves?- le preguntó Kurama a Naruto, aun tirándole un mechón de cabello, mientras este lo _ahorcaba_ , tirando una de sus orejas- Hasta el ave ese puede hacer algo por la mujer, y tú lo único que haces es pelearte contigo mismo- le hizo notar, a lo que el rubio, enojado, comenzó a ahorcarlo más fuerte- ¡G-GHA! ¡MALDITO IDIOTA…!-

Los niños empezaron a reírse, divertidos.

* * *

Después de un alocado día, ya siendo de noche, Naruto cubrió hasta los hombros con la sabana a su mujer, que dormía tranquilamente, con _Pájaro-chan_ acurrucado a su lado, al igual que sus hijos, donde el rubio babeaba levemente, agotado.

Naruto miró sonriendo a su familia, y, cerrando con cuidado la puerta, salió al pasillo, y se dirigió al patio.

Al salir, sonrió mirando al cielo nocturno, y respiró hondo. Miró al techo, sin sorprenderse en ver sentado ahí a Kurama, que estaba absorto mirando el cielo, pero con un aire de preocupación que tomó la atención del rubio.

-¿Kurama?-

El zorro movió una de sus orejas, y miró de reojo a su _Jinchūriki_ aparecer detrás de él, mirándolo preocupado.

-Parece que Hinata se recuperó gracias a tu infusión-Naruto se sentó a su lado, sonriendo-Todos están dormidos, y me extrañaba que tú no-dattebayo- le comentó, pero se preocupó más cuando el zorro no soltó ningún improperio, volviendo a ver las estrellas-¿Sucede algo, Kurama?-

-… He vivido siglos, Naruto- murmuró el _Kyubi_ \- Miles de vidas humanas, y aun así nunca he notado un cambio en las estrellas… Siguen idénticas como la primera vez que las vi…- entrecerró los ojos, bajando la mirada-… Aun así… Incluso yo he cambiado-

-¿Eso no es bueno?-se extrañó un poco el rubio, pero Kurama lo miró serio, hasta con un poco de pesar- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?-

-… Yo… ¿Yo sigo siendo el mismo?- le preguntó Kurama, sorprendiéndolo- ¿He cambiado? Nunca antes interactúe tanto tiempo con humanos, y más encima de manera positiva. Tampoco había sufrido un resfriado… ¿Quién soy? ¿Soy el _Kyubi_ , o _Kurama?_ -lo miró preocupado.

-Eres _Kurama_ , mi compañero de _Konoha-_ Naruto lo miró, serio- Ya no eres ese _zorro demonio_ , y lo sabes-dattebayo-

-…- Kurama le dio la espalda, bajando las orejas-… Ya veo-

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Kurama? Tu no sueles ser tan pasivo conmigo-el rubio puso una de sus manos en el hombro del zorro, haciendo que este lo mirara.

-… Cuando salí con los mocosos, les dije que en realidad quiero estar solo- murmuró Kurama- Pero, aun así, tampoco quiero separarme de ellos… Bolt me dijo que tal vez le tengo miedo a la soledad…- miró al piso, bajando las orejas-… No he podido sacarme eso de la cabeza… Antes, cuando odiaba a los humanos, quería estar solo. Ni siquiera con los demás _Biju_. Solo pensaba en mí y me daban lo mismo los demás… Pero ahora, es todo lo contrario… No sé si extraño esa forma de vivir, que es tan diferente a todo esto… Los humanos me temían hasta el punto de respetar el nombre que me dieron y pronunciarlo con miedo… Pero ahora con solo ver a tus mocosos y a tu mujer sonriéndome, llamándome por mi verdadero nombre sin ningún temor, preocupándose de mi bienestar por ser quien soy, y no por lo que puedo hacer… Me gusta más que el trato del pasado… Ya no sé ni lo que quiero, Naruto… Tal vez… Tal vez si tengo miedo de quedarme solo…-

Naruto escuchó con respeto a su compañero, sintiendo la preocupación, y hasta el temor que podía sentir en él.

-… Tú…- Naruto levantó su mano vendada hacia Kurama-… Temes que te abandonemos- sentenció, acariciándole la cabeza.

Kurama entrecerró los ojos, que brillaban más de lo normal.

-Mi fe a los humanos no ha cambiado, Naruto- le aseguró- Pero he podido mantenerme al margen, gracias a ti y tu familia… Pero temo que algún día cambien y yo… ¡AY!-recibió un coscorrón- ¡Oye!- miró molesto a Naruto, quien le sonrió, extrañándolo.

-¿Qué cambiemos? ¿De qué estás hablando? Kurama, me conoces por casi 30 años, ¿y te parece que he cambiado en algo-dattebayo?-le preguntó, sorprendiéndolo.

-… Sigues siendo el mismo idiota- sonrió Kurama, pero después le dio la espalda.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Aun tienes dudas?- preguntó Naruto, a lo que el zorro negó- ¿Entonces…?-

-… Estoy agradecido…-

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

-… De que se preocupen por mí… De que me consideren un miembro de la familia… Estoy tan agradecido que me duele…- tembló Kurama, tapándose el rostro con una mano, tocando el metal de la banda negra en su frente-… Hasta ahora… Solo había sentido esta gratitud hacia el _Sabio…_ Y ahora… Temo quedarme solo…-

Naruto miró sorprendido a su amigo, que no paraba de temblar. Sonrió, se quitó la chaqueta, y se la puso en los hombros al _Kyubi_ , sobresaltándolo y haciendo que lo mirara.

-Si te vuelves a resfriar, Bolt me va a patear-dattebayo- sonrió Naruto, y miró el cielo estrellado- Jamás pensé que fueras tan sensible, ni que llegaras a apreciar tanto a mi familia-dattebayo- mencionó.

Kurama no dijo nada, solo se aferró a la tela naranja.

-… Me gusta eso-

Las orejas de Kurama se movieron, y miró sorprendido a Naruto, que sonreía observando las estrellas.

-Ya no eres catalogado un monstruo, así que ya no estás obligado a actuar como uno, sino como quien realmente eres... Eso te da miedo. Te da miedo no saber si **tú** eres el que sonríe y se divierte con mi familia, o el demonio al que una vez temió el mundo-dattebayo- explicó Naruto, sin dejar de mirar el cielo nocturno- Ahora que te enfermaste, y supiste que fue a causa de mis hijos, estás confundido. No sabes si mi familia no solo te está brindando cariño, sino que te está cambiando de tal forma que ya no sabes quién eres… El _Kyubi_ … o _Kurama_ …- Naruto lo miró de reojo, serio- ¿Me equivoco?-

Kurama lo miró sorprendido, y cerró los ojos, dándole la razón en silencio…

Abrió sus ojos rojos al sentir el pequeño golpecito que le dio el rubio en la banda de metal.

-Para empezar, el _Kyubi_ nunca existió- sonrió Naruto, sorprendiéndolo- Siempre has sido _Kurama-_

El zorro se quedó sin habla…

-Tú siempre has sido tú. Eres el noveno y más poderoso de los _Biju_ , hijo de _Otsutsuki Hagoromo_ , que sufrió un simple resfriado-dattebayo- sonrió Naruto- Tal vez para mi es algo extraño que todo esto te confunda, pero eso es porque no he vivido tu vida. Sé que has pasado por tantas dificultades que mis problemas resultan unas pequeñeces al lado de los tuyos, pero eso no significa que no pueda apoyarte-dattebayo- le tendió el puño vendado- Nunca ha existido un _tú_ antiguo, ni un _tú_ actual… Siempre has sido _tú_ -

Kurama abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y se mordió el labio, bajando la mirada.

-Dices que quieres estar solo, pero eso no es verdad. Tú temes estar solo, pero sabes que mis pequeños no dejarían que eso…- sonrió Naruto, pero fue interrumpido porque el puño de Kurama chocó con brusquedad con el suyo.

Naruto se quedó callado al sentir de manera directa todas las emociones que pudo comprender del contacto con el zorro, quien tenía la mirada gacha, sin decir nada.

-… Ya veo…- sonrió el rubio tristemente- Tengo razón… Tu problema no parece un gran problema para cualquiera que no haya vivido tu vida-dattebayo… Jamás pensé que estuvieras tan confundido… tan asustado-lo miró triste.

-Trato… Trato pero no puedo comprenderlo… ¿Por qué soy tan débil con tu familia? Admito que siendo simpatía hacia Hinata, Bolt y Himawari… Pero aun así… Aun así…- Kurama cerró los ojos, nervioso-… No lo comprendo bien-

Naruto le sonrió, y puso su otra mano en el hombro del zorro, sin alejar su puño vendado del de Kurama, quien levantó la mirada.

-No hay nada de malo en sentirse agradecido, ni tampoco querido-dattebayo- le aseguró Naruto, sorprendiéndolo- ¡Por eso somos familia!-le sonrió, contento.

Kurama se quedó sin palabras, y separó su puño del de Naruto, quien sonrió.

-… ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hablar como un sabio, pero actuar como un bufón?- se preguntó el zorro, sonriendo agradecido, sentándose al lado del _Jinchūriki_ , que sonrió, rascándose la mejilla.

-Oye, oye, me estás haciendo sentir mal-dattebayo- le aseguró Naruto, a lo que Kurama sonrió levemente.

Ninguno volvió a decir algo, porque ambos se quedaron observando el cielo nocturno, disfrutando de la calma que al fin reino en la residencia _Uzumaki…_

" _Yo siempre he sido yo, ¿eh?"_ pensó Kurama, observando las estrellas _"¿Significa que sigo siendo aquel cachorro que lloró por la muerte del viejo…? ¿El que se preocupaba por él?"_ entrecerró los ojos _"… Viejo… Aun me cuesta comprender lo que es tener y aceptar una familia, aunque tenga a mis hermanos, y aunque viva con Naruto, su esposa e hijos… ¿Realmente merezco tenerlos…?"_ entrecerró más los ojos, sintiendo sueño _"Entonces… ¿esta es la alegría que sentiste cuando hicimos lo que podíamos para curarte…? ¿Así de agradecido se puede sentir uno al sentirse querido…? ¿Padre…?"_

Naruto sonrió levemente al ver las estrellas, pero se sorprendió al sentir un peso a su lado. Miró, y sonrió al ver a Kurama apoyándose en su hombro, durmiendo.

El rubio acomodó al zorro, dejando la cabeza de este en su regazo.

Naruto lo miró un rato, aun sin dejar de sentirse contento al ver la expresión dormida de Kurama. Siempre se veía calmado, como si nunca hubiera sufrido en su larga vida… cuando en realidad si lo hizo…

Le desató y quitó con cuidado la banda, y, después de dudarlo, se atrevió a acariciarle el lomo. Se sorprendió al notar que, como muchas veces decían los niños, tenía un pelaje muy suave.

Miró a Kurama, pero este no despertó.

Naruto sonrió, y le acomodó su chaqueta, que aun llevaba en los hombros, dejándolo como si fuera una pequeña frazada. Aunque sabía perfectamente que, cuando se despertara, el zorro lo iba a patear de una manera bastante dolorosa por tantos cuidados.

El rubio se quedó observando el cielo estrellado, pensando en que, de una forma u otra, había logrado al fin la paz para Kurama, eliminando el odio que albergo durante tanto tiempo

… No sabía que aún le faltaba una prueba, para poder librar a su amigo de la maldición del odio…

* * *

 _Unas semanas después…_

Los niños salían del establecimiento que constituía la _Academia_ _Ninja_ , donde sus padres los esperaban, listos para escuchar lo que tuvieran que decir sus hijos sobre el día que tuvieron.

Bolt salió de la academia, y miró para todos lados, esperanzado que su padre, que había tenido una misión de tres días, y se suponía regresaba ese día, lo fuera a buscar.

Se decepcionó bastante al no verlo, por lo que, algo desanimado, tomó solo el camino de regreso.

No se dio cuenta que Sarada, abrazando su preciado libro, lo miró, algo preocupada…

* * *

 _Residencia Uzumaki_ …

-Ah… Estoy cansado-dattebayo…- suspiró Naruto, echado en el sillón, mientras Himawari, con _Pájaro-chan_ en la cabeza, lo miraba divertida.

-No fue para tanto la misión, flojo- aseguró Kurama, al lado de Hinata- Y saca tu trasero de ahí y ve a buscar a Bolt. A esta hora debe de estar por salir de la _academia_ -

-Sí, señor- bostezó el rubio, sentándose, con cara de cansancio.

-Mientras vas a buscar a Bolt, iré a comprar los ingredientes para la cena- le dijo Hinata, sonriendo, empezando a retirarse.

-Sí- sonrió Naruto.

-¡Que rico~!- se entusiasmó Himawari.

Hinata abrió la puerta de salida, pero, antes de poder salir, Kurama ya había salido.

-¿Eh?- parpadeo la ojiperla, extrañada.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No vas a comprar la cena?- gruñó Kurama, esperándola afuera.

-Sí…- sonrió agradecida Hinata, y salió de la casa, cerrando la puerta, siendo acompañada por el _Kyubi_.

-Bien, a buscar a Onii-san~- se entusiasmó Himawari, pero se quedó quita al sentir un leve golpe, y miró para atrás, para apreciar a su padre que, del cansancio, se había quedado dormido en el sillón- Papi lindo, eres un flojito- sonrió divertida.

 _Pájaro-chan_ negó con la cabeza.

* * *

En una de las calles de _Konoha_ , Hinata acababa de pagar las verduras para la cena, recibiendo la bolsa con la comida comprada.

-Muchas gracias, que les vaya bien, Hinata-sama, Kurama-sama- se despidió el vendedor.

-Igualmente- sonrió Hinata…

-… Sí…- murmuró Kurama, sorprendiendo a la pelinegra y al vendedor. Sin más, el zorro empezó a irse, a lo que Hinata, sonriendo, lo siguió.

El viejo vendedor estaba sumamente sorprendido, ya que era la primera vez que el zorro le decía algo. Sonrió contento, rascándose la mejilla, algo sonrojado.

Mientras caminaban de regreso, Kurama se fijó que Hinata lo miraba, curiosa.

-¿Qué tengo algo en la cara?- le gruñó.

-No. Es solo que últimamente lo veo diferente- sonrió Hinata.

-Pues cómprate lentes- murmuró Kurama, a lo que Hinata sonrió nerviosa- No hay nada diferente en mí, mujer-aseguró, molesto.

-Lo sé- sonrió Hinata- Kurama-san siempre ha sido Kurama-san-

Eso dejó callado al _Kyubi_ , que la miró, algo serio.

-Kurama-san, parece que ya no le molesta tanto que mis hijos estén con usted- mencionó Hinata, algo pensativa- Pero, si quiere un tiempo a solar para dormir y pensar tranquilo, tal vez pueda conseguirlo para usted- le aseguró, pero se extrañó de que el zorro bufara, algo molesto- ¿Eh? ¿Dije algo malo?-

-No… -Es solo que ya no lo necesito- le aseguró Kurama, sorprendiéndola, y más cuando tomó con una de sus colas la bolsa de verduras- Creo que, estar solo, es estar en compañía…- murmuró pensativo, sonriendo levemente.

Hinata sonrió contenta, y continuo camino junto al _Kyubi_.

-¿Y acepta nuestra compañía?-

-… Sí…-

Hinata sonrió contenta, sin darse cuenta que el _Kyubi_ también sonrió...

* * *

 _Residencia Uzumaki…_

-Llegué-dattebasa- Bolt entró a la casa, algo desanimado por la ausencia de su padre, pero, al solo dar unos pasos entrando al salón, se quedó en blanco al ver al susodicho acostado en el sillón, llegando a roncar.

-Ah, bienvenido, Onii-san- sonrió Himawari, acercándose a su hermano mayor. _Pájaro-chan_ le pió en forma de saludo.

-Llegamos- Hinata entró a la casa acompañada de Kurama- Ah, Bolt- sonrió al ver a su hijo- Tu padre y Kurama-san han regresado de la misión, así que les preparare una rica cena- le sonrió.

- _Tsch_ , sí, sí- Kurama dejó la bolsa de las verduras en la mesa del salón, y se extrañó que Bolt no dijera nada, solo temblaba- ¿Mocoso?-

-… Llegó… Papá llegó… ¿Y no me fue a buscar?- murmuró el rubio, apretando sus puños, mirando a su durmiente padre-… ¡PAPÁ, IDIOTA!- sacó de sus bolsillos unas _Kunai_ , que lanzó hacia Naruto, asustando a los presentes.

Rápidamente las colas de Kurama agarraron por el tobillo a Naruto, y lo sacó de golpe del rango de las _Kunai_ , despertándolo por el movimiento brusco.

-¡¿E-Eh?!- Naruto se enderezó, adormilado- ¿Q-Qué pasó-dattebayo?- bostezó, pero se quedó azul cuando una _kunai_ pasó cerca de su nariz-… ¿Eh…?- miró mecánicamente a su hijo, quien tenía más _Kunai_ preparadas-… ¿B-Bolt…?-

-B-Bolt, cálmate- le pidió Hinanta…

-¡IDIOTA-DATTEBASA!- y, sumamente enojado, el rubio empezó a lanzar _Kunai_ a diestra y siniestra, haciendo que Hinata y Himawari fueran a esconderse detrás del sillón, mientras Naruto y Kurama se tiraban al piso, esquivando unas muy peligrosas.

 _Pájaro-chan_ se iba a ir volando, pero se quedó pegado en la pared porque unas _kunai_ se clavaron en la madera formando su silueta, impidiéndole moverse.

-¡O-Oye, mocoso!- Kurama esquivó una _kunai_ saltando para atrás- ¡Acabamos de llegar!-

-¡Lo siento, Bolt! ¡Pero me quedé dormido…! ¡Estaba muy cansado-dattebayo!- se disculpó Naruto, usando la mesa de centro como escudo, tirando al piso la bolsa de verduras.

-¡QUE ME IMPORTA-DATTEBASA!- como metralleta, el pequeño tornillo lanzaba _kunai_ a diestra y siniestra.

-¡AH! ¡Kurama-chan, atrás tuyo!- avisó Himawari, asomándose por el sillón.

El zorro la miró de reojo, pero no actuó de inmediato, y de golpe sintió un fuerte dolor en su parte trasera…

-¡AAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-resonó la voz del _Kyubi_ en la _Residencia Uzumaki…_

-¡Ay, eso debió doler!- se escuchó a Himawari.

-¡M-M-MOCOSOOOOOO!- se escuchó un rugido lleno de dolor y furia contenida.

-¡AH! ¡Kurama, no hagas una _Biju Dama_ en la casa-dattebayo!- se escuchó a Naruto, más unos coscorrones dirigidos al zorro, dejándolo _nockaut_.

-Ups, fallé-dattebasa- sonrió nervioso Bolt, observando al adolorido zorro con una _kunai_ en su parte trasera.

-… ¿P-Puedo preparar la cena…?-preguntó Hinata, nerviosa y apenada.

* * *

 _En la noche…._

-Ay… ay…. Ay… ay… ay…-

-Kurama-chan, ¿te duele mucho?-preguntó Himawari, sentada en su camita, observando al _Kyubi_ tirado en la alfombra rosada de su habitación, aun lamentándose del _golpe bajo_ que había recibido de Bolt- ¿No te sanaste?-

-C-Claro que sí- gruñó Kurama, sobándose- P-Pero el dolor se mantiene-gimió.

Himawari parpadeo, entendiendo de por qué el zorro había estado tan adolorido en la tarde. Sonrió, se bajó de la cama, y empezó a sobarle la cintura al _Kyubi_ , que la miró extrañado.

- _Sana, sana, colita de rana. Si no sana hoy, sanará mañana_ \- recitó, sonriendo.

Kurama la miró sonrojado.

-¿Te duele?-preguntó Himawari.

-… Más o menos…- gimió el zorro, causándole una sonrisa a su mocosa.

-Vamos, Kurama-chan, es hora de dormir~- tomó una de sus manos del zorro, obligándolo a levantarse, y que se subiera a la cama junto a ella.

-Ay… Ay…- gimió Kurama, recostándose encima de las sabanas, mientras Himawari se acurrucaba en la camita, preparada para dormir.

-Kurama-chan, pareces una viejita- le dijo divertida Himawari, apagando las luces.

-C-Cállate- gimió Kurama, aunque se sonrojó por la risita que escuchó de la niña.

-Buenas Noches, Kurama-chan- Himawari se quedó dormida.

El _Kyubi_ la observo un rato, y sonrió.

-… Descansa, girasol- Kurama, aunque le dolió por su pobre cintura, se levantó, y besó la frente de la dormida Himawari, quien sonrió en sueños.

Kurama se acomodó a su lado, y, cerrando los ojos… se quedó dormido…

* * *

 **Odio… Rencor… Envidia… Tristeza… Crueldad…**

 **...Oscuridad...**

* * *

Kurama abrió los ojos de golpe, sudando.

Sintió que durmió unas horas a lo mucho, ya que seguía oscuro.

Se incorporó de golpe, mirando para todos lados, aunque sabía que seguía en la habitación de Himawari, quien frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos, despertando por el repentino moviendo de Kurama.

¿Qué fue lo que sintió?

Sintió una oscuridad… Un odio profundo que no había sentido desde hacía muchos años… Era más fuerte que el odio que sintió de los renegados que lo atacaron dos años atrás…

-… ¿Ku-Kurama-chan?- bostezó Himawari, levantándose y restregándose un ojito, tomando la atención del zorro- M-Me despertaste…-

-Duérmete- el zorro se bajó de la cama.

-Pero…-bostezó Himawari.

-Tenemos una misión nocturna, prometo cumplirla por despertarte- le dijo serio Kurama, extrañando a la adormilada niña-… Nos vemos- y, sin más, se fue.

-… ¿Qué pasó… _Cuernitos-san?_ \- bostezó Himawari…

* * *

-¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! ¡Despierta, imbécil! ¡Despierta!-

Naruto, que había estado durmiendo tranquilamente junto a su esposa, frunció el ceño al sentir unas fuertes sacudidas.

-¿Q-Qué pasa?- Hinata se sentó, restregándose un ojo- ¿Kurama-san?- miró extrañada al zorro, quien seguía sacudiendo al rubio.

-¡Naruto, tenemos que salir!- gruñó Kurama, enojado por la oscuridad que sentía.

-… C-Cinco minutos más- murmuró en sueños Naruto.

Un tic molesto apareció en el rostro de Kurama.

-¡No tenemos tiempo!- le mordió la polera, y, de una, lo tiró fuera de la cama, despertándolo de golpe.

-¡A-AY!- gimió el rubio- ¡¿A-A-A que vino eso?!- miró dolido a Kurama, quien lo agarró de la polera.

-¡Tenemos que ir al territorio de los _Nara!_ ¡Puedo sentir una gran oscuridad allí!-lo calló Kurama, enojado.

Naruto abrió los ojos, sorprendido, pero asintió serio.

-¿N-Naruto-kun?- Hinata miró preocupada a su marido levantarse.

-Hinata, volveré pronto-dattebayo- se despidió el rubio, saliendo de la habitación seguido del zorro, pero empezó a golpearse con las cosas del pasillo- ¡A-AY! ¡A-Auch!-

-¡Idiota! ¡Deja de tropezarte!- le gruñó Kurama, que ya había llegado al salón.

-¡E-Esta muy oscuro-dattebayo!- se defendió Naruto, acercándose sobándose la rodilla.

El zorro frunció el ceño.

Ambos compañeros salieron de la casa, y, de un movimiento, saltaron a un techo, empezando a dirigirse a su destino…

 _Pájaro-chan_ , que había estado dormitando en el techo de la _residencia Uzumaki_ , se despertó, y miró extrañado a ambos compañeros alejarse de la casa…

Ninguno sabía lo que supondría esa sorpresiva " _Misión Nocturna"…_

 _ **…** **Continua en "El Zorro de Konoha"…**_

* * *

 _ **¡Y aquí, damas y señores, ha terminado el fic de "Cuidando a Kurama-chan^^"!**_

 _ **Espero hayan disfrutado de este pequeño fic, y también de la secuela.**_

 _ **-Ya...- murmuró Kurama.**_

 _ **-¿No aprendiste la lección del día?- le pregunté, a lo que él miró para otro lado, sonrojado- Así me gusta^^**_

-" _Janshin_ - _chan_ " _**¿Podemos más helado~?- preguntó Himawari.**_

 _ **-¡De chocolate!- pidió Bolt.**_

 _ **-De frutilla- pidió Sarada, sonriendo levemente.**_

 _ **-Gracias por haber leído esta pequeña historia- sonrió Hinata.**_

 _ **-¡Nos vemos en el Zorro de Konoha-dattebayo!- se despidió Naruto.**_

 _ **-Nos vemos...- murmuró Kurama, sonriendo levemente, hasta que los dos pequeños Uzumaki se le tiraron encima, mientras Sarada los miraba algo divertida.**_

 _ **-¡Nos vemos~**_ **-dattebasa~! _\- se despidieron, ignorando al zorro que sacaba humo de la cabeza._**

 ** _Nos vemos, y gracias por todo el apoyo- me despido- Y les mando un saludo a_** **"** Andrea-chan" _ **,**_ **a mi** _"Nee-chan"_ **, _y, con mucho cariño de mi corazón_ , a **_"takedigi" **, un lector que me ha dado una gran alegría al leer mi historia de Digimon. No sabes cuanto me han alegrado tus comentarios, sino que me haces sentir que vale la pena escribir esa historia, aunque no sea muy popular TuT ¡Muchas gracias!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en Zorro de Konoha-dattebayo!- se despidió Naruto.**_

 ** _*PD1: ¿Hay algún lector fanático de "Como entrenar a tu dragón"?- pregunto- Es que mi hermana se ha hecho al fin un usuario en fanfic llamado_** "RilaZou" _ **, y, si quieres reirte un rato, te sugiero pasar a leer su fic de esa serie de Dreamworks^^**_

 _ ***PD2: ¿Algun ha tenido problemas con las imágenes de fanfiction? Es que de repente me han dado problemas las portadas de los fanfic, especialmente cuando cambie el icono de avatar T-T. Si alguien sabe por qué a veces se eliminan de las portadas las imágenes, lo agradecería mucho [si hasta tuve que borrar unas imágenes de otros fic, e incluso, aunque borre el antiguo icono de perfil, ha aparecido (?)]**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos, y gracias por todo el apoyo^^!**_


End file.
